Méfiezvous du dragon qui dort!
by Nouriel
Summary: Samia est la descendante d'Harry Potter. A onze ans, sa vie est devenue un enfer.Aujourd'hui, à dix-sept ans, elle arrive à Poudlard pour sa sixième année. Et pour débuter sa vengeance contre les responsables de ses malheurs... . ABANDONNÉ
1. Chapter 1

**Méfiez-vous du dragon qui dort**

_Bonjour, bienvenue pour cette nouvelle fic.  
_

_Comme d'habitude, aucun personnage,mis à part ceux que j'ai créés ( d'accord, c'est le cas de la plupart...) ne m'appartiennent. Ceux que vous reconnaitriez sont ceux de J.K. Rowling._

_Cette fiction n'a aucun but lucratif._

_Il peut être pertinent de lire mon autre fic que je n'ai pas (encore) terminé pour comprendre cette histoire, mais pas nécessairement._

_Enfin, la parution sera très aléatoire, désolé, mais je n'y peux rien (études obligent)._

_Bonne lecture!  
_

**1. Arrivée**

Cela faisait exactement six ans et huit jours qu'elle attendait ce moment. Seule dans le hall, elle se tenait à un tournant de sa vie. Devant elle, les portes de chêne étaient closes, semblant n'attendre qu'un seul geste, qu'une seule parole, qu'une seule volonté pour s'ouvrir. Alors commencerait sa vendetta. Celle qu'elle avait méditée, préparée, planifiée avec soin et précision depuis maintenant exactement six longues années et huit jours. Ici, elle pourrait acquérir encore davantage de connaissance et avancer sur les traces de son aïeul dont la société sorcière actuelle semblait à présent prête à oublier l'enseignement, ses sacrifices ainsi que tous ceux qui étaient morts pour tenter de construire un meilleur lendemain.

Derrière ces portes de chêne résonnaient les couverts d'argent, comme un écho à la joie et aux rires des enfants qui y dinaient, certains pour la première fois. A ces enfants, elle ne vouait aucune haine. Non, aucune.  
En revanche, à certains de leurs parents … elle leurs réservait une fin douloureuse et stressante. Oui, très stressante. Tout l'or et le pouvoir qu'ils avaient accumulés sur son patrimoine, son argent et son malheur, ne leur seraient d'aucun secours.

Aucun.

Affichant désormais un visage réjoui, c'était après tout sa première rentrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, elle murmura dans une langue qu'aucun n'aurait pu identifier :

_- Ouvre-toi !_

Les portes de bois s'ouvrirent alors au ralentit, coupant le bruit ambiant comme une serpe un rameau de gui. Tous les visages, enfants comme adultes, étaient à présent tournés vers ces portes et l'ombre qu'elles dévoilaient.

Les occupants de la salle virent alors s'avancer vers eux une magnifique jeune femme aux cheveux d'un noir corbeau et à la peau joliment bronzée et portant des lunettes qui s'obscurcirent immédiatement lorsqu'elle passa de la pénombre du hall à la lumière de la grande salle. Elle portait l'uniforme réglementaire et très peu saillant de l'école. Mais cet uniforme paraissait presque pâle comparé à l'intensité brillante et profonde de ses cheveux. Cependant, quelques élèves eurent le temps d'entrevoir le regard de celle qui venait d'arriver en plein repas de rentrée : deux yeux verts émeraudes qui avaient balayés la salle comme un scanner de gauche à droite, puis de devant vers l'arrière fond. Un regard très jovial et amical qu'aucun n'aurait qualifié d'effrayant. Seule la douceur et la générosité s'exprimaient aux travers de ses yeux.

Si les garçons prêtèrent attention à la jeune fille, ce n'était rien comparé à la population féminine de l'école. Toutes dévisagèrent, inspectèrent et criblèrent de leurs regards la nouvelle venue qui, à n'en pas douter, allait provoquer des remous chez les futurs sorciers aux hormones survoltées. Même l'uniforme informe et sobre ne pouvait gâcher ses courbes harmonieuses, la grâce de sa position, l'extraordinaire souffle de jeunesse de santé qu'exaltait tout son corps. Certains élèves notèrent immédiatement son port de tête et sa position comme étant celle que l'on apprend aux enfants de famille de sang-pur. Aussitôt, ceux-ci se redressèrent et se tinrent droit à table. C'était comme s'ils avaient soudain reçu un choc. Ils revirent leurs parents ou leurs pédagogues leurs rappeler que Poudlard n'était pas seulement l'endroit où ils apprendraient les bases de la magie, mais aussi et surtout que c'était ici qu'ils tisseraient le socle de leur futurs et indispensables relations avec le reste de la haute société magique. Car si certains mœurs avaient évolués, il n'en demeurait pas moins que seuls les biens nés, autrement dit ceux qui provenaient d'une famille ancienne et dite de sang-pur, pouvaient espérer les plus hauts postes. Ou bien être pistonné par ces derniers. Mais ceci, c'était un sujet sensible dans la société en général et un secret de polichinelle parmi les sang-pur.

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, j'ai raté le train. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le quai à l'heure.

Sa voix résonna dans le grand hall.

Elle ne véhiculait aucune timidité et était assurée. Ni trop grave, ni trop aiguë, elle semblait venir caresser les oreilles. Douce et mélodieuse, on aurait dit qu'elle chantait. Même les professeurs semblaient transportés pas le son de sa voix.  
Les murmures commencèrent à prendre du volume dans la salle. Chacun commença à demander ou à dire à son voisin ce qu'il pensait de la nouvelle arrivante. Tout d'abord, elle n'était pas à Poudlard avant. Ensuite, elle venait presque de l'avouer, elle n'était pas de famille de sang-pur, sinon, elle n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à trouver le train. Mais alors, où avait-elle appris ce maintient altier ? Et en quelle année allait-elle entrer ?

- Approchez, mademoiselle Weinberg, approchez. Nous vous attendions et commencions à nous faire du souci pour vous, l'invita un homme d'âge respectable siégeant sur le trône d'or réservé au directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Les murmures s'estompèrent aussitôt.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas mesuré, la jeune femme revit ces quelques moments qui allaient tant influencer sa vie et qu'elle avait tant ressassés :

_Comme chaque année, elle allait avec sa mère et son père sur le chemin de traverse le jour de son anniversaire, le douze août. Comme chaque année, ils passèrent par le Chaudron Baveur que tenait une sorcière dans la force de l'âge, aux cheveux bruns bouclés et connue de tous pas son prénom : Sophie. Presque tout le monde salua ses parents, connus pour leurs travaux et pour leur ascendance : sa mère était l'arrière arrière petite fille du fameux Harry Potter, le Survivant, celui qui avait par deux fois survécu au sortilège de la mort, défié cinq fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres, combattu et tué un basilique, gagné le tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année, était devenu professeur puis directeur à Poudlard, étendu les connaissances du monde magique et voué sa vie à réformer le monde magique pour le rendre plus équitable, plus ouvert et moins raciste. Pour que les loups-garous et autres créatures magiques soient respectés, pour que les élèves d'origine moldue puisse accéder aux même postes que ceux qui étaient nés avec une cuillère d'argent dans la bouche et pour établir, avec peine, l'équivalent d'une charte des droits de l'homme et des créatures magique. Aussi la petite Samia ne fit pas plus attention que cela à tous ces inconnus qui les saluaient et à qui, parfois, son père serrait la main ou sa mère donnait la bise. _

_Après avoir fait quelques emplettes diverses pour ses parents, ils entamèrent les courses pour sa rentrée scolaire à Poudlard : chaudrons, livres, uniforme etc. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les trois deux heures plus tard chez Benoît Bonneboule où ils purent déguster une glace avant de se rendre chez Ollivander où ils devaient acheter sa baguette magique. Ils s'apprêtaient à se lever lorsqu'une explosion proche eut lieu. Aussitôt, sa mère, auror de métier s'était levée et avait sa baguette en main._

_- Prends Samia et rentre, j'y vais !_

_- Mais chérie ! C'est dangereux ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est !_

_- C'est pour cela que j'y vais ! Prends la petite et pars !_

_Comme pour lui donner raison, une seconde explosion eut lieu et un enfant blond fut propulsé à quelques mètres d'eux. D'un geste, sa mère fit voler le garçon évanoui à elle, le prit dans ses bras et le mit ensuite dans ceux de son père._

_- Tu as deux vie entre tes bras, maintenant va ! cria-t-elle._

_Devant le choix offert, son père ne put que transplaner avec elle et l'enfant inconscient à leur domicile._

_Plusieurs heures plus tard, la soirée étai bien entamée, sa mère rentra à leur maison. Ses vêtements portaient plusieurs traces de brûlures et une plaie déjà cicatrisée sur la jambe droite. Samia assista aux retrouvailles chargées d'émotions de ses deux parents._

_- Chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Ca va, merci. Mais un de mes collègues à perdu le bras droit, il est à Saint-Mangouste, entre la vie et la mort._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

_- Un apprenti mage noir arrivé par l'Allée des Embrumes avec une accromentule. Il a déboulé sur le Chemin de Traverse, heureusement quasiment déserte. _

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait avec une créature pareil ? _

_- C'est ce qui doit être déterminé à présent. Comment il est arrivé là sans déclencher les alarmes, où il s'est prodigué cette accromentule, etc. _

_- S'il voulait faire des victimes, il n'a choisi le meilleur moment. Pas très futé le mage noir, non ?_

_- Oui, je suis d'accord, mais tu sais, parfois, on découvre des choses insolites._

_Un geignement enfantin fit tourner la tête de sa mère. Elle vit le garçon aux cheveux blonds couché sur le canapé une compresse sur la tête._

_- Comment va t-il ? _

_- Rien de grave, un simple hématome. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. _

_Le père de Samia était une médicomage connu bien que contesté. Venant d'une famille moldue, il avait croisé médecine traditionnelle sorcière et médecine de pointe moldue pour créer une nouvelle branche aux résultats incontestable. Malheureusement, une certaine catégorie de la société magique, certains sang-pur aux idées un peu désuètes, snobaient cette révolution médicale et avait empêché qu'elle soit reconnue à son juste titre._

_L'enfant émergea de son sommeil. Son père alla s'occuper de lui tandis que sa mère l'amena sa coucher._

_- Maman, quand est-ce qu'on ira acheter ma baguette magique ? demanda-t-elle._

_- Je ne sais pas ma puce. Ton père et moi reprenons le travail demain et nous serons très pris. A la fin du mois, c'est promis, tu l'auras. _

_- Bon, fit-elle, déçue. Elle qui avait tant rêver de ce jour où elle aurait enfin sa baguette magique._

_- Tu es déçue ? lui demanda-t-elle pendant qu'elle la bordait._

_- Un peu, reconnue-t-elle.  
Il va s'en sortir le garçon ? demanda-t-elle ?_

_- Oui, si ton père le dit, tu peux lui faire confiance._

_Embrassant sa fille sur le front, sa mère quitta sa chambre après un dernier signe de la main. Samia s'endormit rapidement, rassurée par sa conversation avec sa mère et son père avant que celle-ci ne revienne._

_Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle descendit l'escalier de bois sans faire de bruit, elle alla directement dans la cuisine où ses deux parents prenaient leur déjeuner. Le garçon blond était également là. _

_- Samia, je te présente Mickael. Mickael, je te présente Samia._

_- Bonjour ! fit Samia, tout sourire. Mais c'est à peine si le garçonnet leva la tête de son bol de chocolat chaud._

_- Philippe va le ramener chez lui, à Saint-Mangouste. Sa mère parlait de son père. En effet, c'était le seul mot que l'enfant avait prononcé, après son prénom.  
Oulala, je dois me dépêcher ! Bonne journée, à ce soir, fit sa mère en se levant de table. Elle prit sa cape d'auror et transplana aussitôt sortie de la maison. _

_Son père, elle et Mickael finirent dans un silence meublé uniquement par les questions de son père qui voulaient apprendre plus du garçon, en vain._

_- Bon, je monte me laver les dents et on y va. Samia, je te dépose chez Cathy. _

_Cathy était sa grand-mère._

_Son père monta Samia alla dans la salle de bain du rez-de chaussée, en fit autant puis se rendit dans le salon. Elle y trouva alors le garçon, dos tourné. Son regard fut alors attiré par deux choses : un éclat doré à l'oreille du garçon et un autre éclair qui sembla être avalé tellement il disparut rapidement. Se retournant le garçon la regarda fixement, un sourire assez effrayant au visage. Si elle put identifier le premier éclat doré pour être sa boucle d'oreille, elle ne put retrouver l'origine du second. Puis, elle vit l'étagère devant laquelle il se trouvait et remarqua tout de suite qu'il y manquait la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin première classe que son arrière arrière arrière grand père avait reçu pour avoir débarrassé le monde du plus grand mage noir qu'avait connu leur civilisation._

_- Eh ! Mais tu as pris… commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par son père :_

_- Allez hop, on y va, nous sommes en retard_

_Samia n'eut le temps de rien dire que déjà son père l'avait poussé dans la cheminée et l'avait envoyée chez sa grand-mère.  
_

_C'était le début de __sa__ descente aux Enfers._

Rose Weinberg arriva enfin devant la table des professeurs. Une femme replète et au visage doux apporta un tabouret sur lequel trônait un vieux chapeau qui semblait avoir connu de meilleurs jours.

- Weinberg Rose, sixième année, annonça la sorcière après un coup d'œil à son parchemin.

Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers elle. Comme si rien à part elle, la sorcière et le chapeau n'existaient, Rose, puisqu'elle s'appelait ainsi désormais, s'avança vers le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle abaissa simultanément ses boucliers mentaux pour ne pas se faire repérer pour ce qu'elle était vraiment : une occlumens accomplie.

Le Choixpeau prit vie une fois sur sa tête. Pendant un long moment, il resta silencieux. Rose le sentit sonder les profondeurs de son esprit. Elle se doutait que ça n'allait pas être facile.  
Des murmures commencèrent à se faire entendre ici et là dans la salle. Normalement, l'item magique ne mettait que quelques instants à désigner quelle maison devait accueillir le futur élève. Or, cela faisait à présent deux minutes que l'artefact était silencieux. Enfin, il rompit le silence.

- Je … je ne sais pas.

Aussitôt un bruit emplit la salle. Rose sentit une grimace se former sur son visage. Elle s'y attendait.

Le directeur prit la parole :

- Comment cela, Choixpeau, vous ne savez pas ?

- Je ne sais pas où l'envoyer.

- C'est peut-être une cracmol ! lança un élève. Rose ne prit pas la peine de sembler offensé, mais elle nota soigneusement dans sa tête le visage du griffondor qui venait de crier cela, ainsi que ceux qui pouffèrent avec. Environ sixième année, brun, pas très beau et une tâche de naissance sur la tempe droite. Sa vue lui permettait même de discerner une cicatrice due à la varicelle ou son équivalent sorcier sur la joue droite. Pourtant, l'élève était presque à l'autre bout de la grande salle.

- Et pourquoi donc, insista le directeur.

- Déjà, elle ne possède pas de baguette.

Cette fois, ce fut un tolet dans toute la salle. Comment un élève de sixième année pouvait venir à Poudlard sans baguette ? Son ascendance moldue était désormais assurée pour tout le monde.

- Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela, mademoiselle Weinberg ? Ne savez-vous pas qu'une baguette est indispensable pour étudier la sorcellerie?

Le silence revint instantanément.

- J'ai cassé ma baguette hier, monsieur le Directeur. J'ai commandé la même chez Ollivander hier encore, mais elle ne me sera livrée que d'ici quelques jours.  
C'était toujours mieux que de dire la vérité.

- Bon, soit, c'est regrettable, mais passons. Vous avez pris les bonnes dispositions, ceci ne devrait pas être trop embêtant si cela ne dure qu'un ou deux jours. Choixpeau, qu'est-ce qui vous dérange encore qui fait que vous ne savez où la répartir ?

- Elle ne possède peut-être aucune qualité ? reprit une élève de serpentard qui se vit ficher par la jeune sorcière de la même manière que le précédent comique.  
Mais encore une fois, elle ne dit rien. Au contraire, ce fut l'item magique qui prit la parole :

- Détrompez-vous, jeune femme. Et à votre place, je ne défierais pas cette jeune demoiselle. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez pas finir vos études vivante bien sûr ? Un conseil, méfiez-vous du dragon qui dort, jeunes gens ! On ne se frotte pas à lui impunément.

A la surprise générale, le Choixpeau se mit à pouffer et les élèves virent un sourire apparaître sur le visage de la nouvelle arrivante.  
Puis, il ajouta plus bas, mais toute la salle l'entendit :

- Je vois en vous un énorme potentiel, mademoiselle Weinberg. Même votre arrière arrière arrière gr… ah, non, vous ne voulez pas que je dise cela ? non ? Bon, alors je ne le dirai pas.  
L'item magique venait de voir dans la tête de Rose son image de lui brûlant au milieu d'un énorme bûcher. Et étrangement, il sentait que cela pourrait devenir très vite, trop vite réalité s'il ne la fermait pas rapidement.  
La phrase inachevée ne passa pas cependant inaperçue et aussitôt des rumeurs prirent naissance à propose d'un supposé Weinberg qui aurait fait des choses sortant du commun.  
La sorcière au parchemin reprit la parole et dissipa les bavardages :

- Que doit-on faire ?

- J'avoue que je me pose la même question, reprit le directeur.

- Lorsqu'elle aura sa baguette, elle devra réessayer, répondit le vénérable, mais impressionné artefact. Il sentait énormément de pouvoir et de connaissance dans cette jolie petite tête.

- Et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Mademoiselle Weinberg, je suggère que vous vous asseyez où vous souhaitiez en attendant la livraison de votre baguette. Une chambre sera mise à votre disposition en attendant. Vous viendrez me voir à la fin du repas.

Acquiesçant, Rose se leva. Son regard ne fit même pas le tour de la salle pour décider où elle irait. Sans hésitation aucune, elle alla s'asseoir à l'une des extrémités de la table des Poufsouffles. Le silence s'estompa à mesure que le dîner reprit. Mais beaucoup de regards demeuraient posés sur elle. Rose s'était installée aux côtés des premières années qui la regardaient avec curiosité. Plusieurs jeunes sorciers murmurèrent aux oreilles de leurs voisins : « voilà une excellente future Pouffe ! ne la trouves-tu pas exquise ? »

Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que pas un seul de ces murmures n'avait échappé à la jeune femme. Car si sa vue était aussi développée que celle d'un rapace, son ouï était aussi fine que celle d'un félin.

Le repas se fini sans accident notable, tout le monde sentant la fatigue commencer à leur peser sur les paupières. Cependant, le directeur qui se nommait Greenspich se leva et le silence se fit aussitôt.

- Avant de vous laissez aller dormir et vous préparez à une nouvelle année intellectuellement stimulante et enrichissante, je souhaite vous annoncer une grande nouvelle, ainsi qu'une autre, beaucoup plus triste.

A présent, un moustique aurait fait sursauter quiconque tellement l'attention de tous les occupants était concentrée sur le directeur.

- J'ai le plaisir et la joie de vous annoncer qu'aura lieu, cette année, pour fêter les mille cinq cents ans de notre très chère école, le célèbre tournoi des trois sorciers !

Ce fut une véritable cacophonie qui lui répondit. Afin de rétablir le calme et de pouvoir continuer, Greenspich fit retentir une puissante explosion dans la salle, baguette en main.

- Comme je m'apprêtais à le dire, cela signifie que nous allons accueillir des élèves des écoles de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons. Ils arriveront pour Halloween. Je compte bien entendu sur vous pour leur faire le meilleur accueil possible et montrer le meilleur de vous même.  
Enfin, j'ai le regret de vous annoncer le décès de Monsieur Nalpet qui avait fondé la très connue entreprise de transport de colis magiques et dont les enfants sont ce soir absent. Il est décédé hier dans des circonstances, ma foi, assez troubles. Je ne saurai vous recommander, encore une fois, de privilégier la raison et l'amitié intra maison aux préjugés et à des rivalités stériles et puériles. Son regard se posa surtout sur les deux tables les plus opposées, celle des lions et celle des serpents qui se dévisageaient en chien de faïence.  
C'est ensemble que les fondateurs de Poudlard ont créés notre école, c'est ensemble que nous devons la perpétrer.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit !

Tout le monde se leva et les élèves se dirigèrent vers les portes de chêne à l'opposée de la table professorale. Sauf une élève de la table d'Helga Poufsouffle qui se dirigea dans la direction opposée. Elle arriva devant le directeur qui fini d'échanger deux mots avec un homme à qui il manquait un bras.

Le bras droit.

Dans sa chambre, le directeur se coucha avec soulagement. Voilà une rentrée qui sortait de l'ordinaire avec cette Rose Weinberg. Rarement l'item magique avait mis autant de temps à décider où envoyer un élève. Et jamais, il venait de la vérifier dans les registres de l'école, un élève n'avait pu être réparti dans aucune maison. Il avait conduit la jeune femme à sa chambre provisoire, au quatrième étage. Il avait tenté de parler un peu avec elle, mais elle n'avait répondu que le nécessaire, tout en restant extrêmement courtoise. Il n'avait rien appris de spécial sur elle, si ce n'est ce qu'il avait déjà trouvé : elle venait d'une famille de sorciers de sang-pur néerlandais immigrée avant sa naissance au Royaume-Unis. Ses parents avaient été emportés par la maladie lorsqu'elle avait onze ans et elle était la seule survivante. Un précepteur lui avait enseigné la magie à domicile. Son année de retard était due à sa convalescence. En effet, elle avait survécu à la maladie mais avait eu besoin de presque un an à se rétablir.

Doucement, Greenspich sentit ses paupières se fermer et le sommeil l'attirer. Mais au moment où il allait réellement s'endormir, un bruit de verre cassé le tira brusquement de son lit. Il se redressa aussitôt. Ca venait de son bureau ! Il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître une robe de chambre sur lui qu'il noua en toute hâte. Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit en même temps qu'il fit éclaira son bureau. Une ombre rouge se tenait à un mètre de la fenêtre et semblait vouloir sortir par cette dernière dont la vitre était à terre. Greenspich envoya un expelliarmus qui eu pour effet de faire voler à lui la baguette de l'intrus mais ne le fit presque pas reculer , ou plutôt avancer. Saisissant au vol la baguette il somma l'intrus

- Halte ! Ne bougez pas ou je vous stupéfie ! Mettez les mains derrière votre tête et retournez-vous ! Pas de mouvement brusque !

L'intrus, tout de rouge vêtu, se retourna doucement après avoir mis, comme si poliment demandé, ses mains derrière sa tête. Mais Greenspich ne put discerner son visage, obscurcit par un sort. Sa tête demeurait dans l'ombre. L'intrus le regarda, ou du moins c'est l'impression qu'eut le directeur.

- Accroupissez-vous doucement sur le sol, mains toujours derrière la tête.

Comme au ralenti, la silhouette carmin s'exécuta. Elle se pencha doucement. Greenspich, et ce fut là sa seule faute, fit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui avait pu attirer l'intrus dans son bureau. Mais tout était à sa place, pas un seul objet ne semblait manquer.

La suite fut si brusque que Greenspich eut du mal à discerner exactement ce qui se passa : d'un bond d'une rapidité et d'une fluidité extrême, l'intrus fit un salto arrière et se projeta par la fenêtre, dans le vide.

- Le con !

Le directeur se précipita à la fenêtre mais ne put rien discerner, tant la nuit était épaisse. Peut-être une ombre au sol ? Mais il n'était pas sûr.

Son regard alla à la baguette qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main. Son sourire à sa vue s'effaça néanmoins rapidement. Ce n'était pas une baguette. Mais une simple branche _à l'aspect d'une baguette_.

- MERDE !

Il fit sonner l'alarme des professeurs. Cinq minutes plus tard, tous étaient dans son bureau, du sommeil au coin des yeux.

- Que se passe-t-il monsieur le Directeur, demanda le professeur au bras droit manquant, Smith. C'était le seul qui semblait totalement éveillé. En temps qu'ancien auror et professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (DCFM), c'était dans l'ordre des choses.

- Un intrus vient de pénétrer et de s'échapper de mon bureau. Il s'est enfui en sautant par la fenêtre.

- Qu'est-il venu prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas. Rien ne manque, je viens de vérifier. Ses yeux allèrent de sa bibliothèque où aucun livre ne manquait, à son bureau toujours aussi bien rangé, aux tableaux, tous à leur place pour finir sur la vitrine abritant la baguette de feu Harry Potter et les artefacts magique que ce dernier avait laissé à l'école après y avoir été professeur puis directeur de longues années durant. Non, rien ne manquait.

- Les tableaux n'ont-ils rien vu ?

- Non Eliane, l'intrus a fait apparaître des voiles noirs sur leurs cadres. Ils n'ont rien vu.  
La professeure de potion ne fit aucun autre commentaire.

- Il faut fouiller le château monsieur le directeur. Je vais aller voir en bas de votre appartement si son cadavre y est.

C'était Smith qui venait de parler.

- D'accord Matthew. Prenez Maria avec vous et soyez prudent.

- Il va de soit, monsieur le directeur, répondit Smith. Mais je doute qu'on le trouve.

- Et pourquoi, je vous prie ?

- Seul un professionnel peut réussir à s'introduire dans les défenses de Poudlard. C'est même sensé être impossible. Et il vous magistralement dupé avec sa prétendu baguette. Si ce que vous nous dites est vrai, votre intrus possède non seulement une excellente condition physique, mais a également utilisé la voie des airs. Ce qui nous laisse deux possibilités et deux mobiles.

- Lesquels je vous prie ?

- Je vous en dirais plus après avoir vérifié l'absence de son cadavre.  
Sur ce, Smith et Maria Hinch, la professeure de botanique et directrice des Serdaigles sortirent de la pièce.

Les professeurs partirent, chacun vérifier plusieurs endroits du château. Mais aucun ne trouva le moindre indice. Ils revinrent bredouilles quarante minutes plus tard.

- Rien, monsieur le directeur, résuma Jacobson, le professeur de sortilège. C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux roux coupés court.

- Matthew ?

- Rien, comme prévu.

- Alors, vos deux hypothèses ?

- Eh bien, commença l'auror, vous nous dites qu'il ne manque rien. C'est donc qu'il n'a rien pris.

- Peut-être.

- Ou du moins, qu'il _semble_ n'avoir rien pris.

- Où voulez-vous en venir Matthew ? demanda Lionel Septimus, le professeur de Runes et directeur de Poufsouffle.

- Et bien tout simplement que votre visiteur veut vous faire croire qu'il n'a rien pris, sans quoi son identité ou son mobile seraient « facilement » identifiables. Il, ou elle d'ailleurs, nous n'en savons rien, a donc peut-être remplacé l'objet de sa convoitise par un faux.  
Monsieur le directeur, pouvez-vous vous assurer que tout ce qui est ici est original.

- Mais j'en ai pour des heures !

- Si vous voyez d'autres solutions, je vous écoute !

- Et concernant les deux possibilités dont vous avez parlé ? demanda Joëlle Kariger, la professeure de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

- Et bien pour utiliser ainsi la voie des airs, je ne vois que deux solutions !

- Lesquelles ? demandèrent plusieurs professeurs en chœur, piqués par la curiosité.

- Et bien, il s'agit soit d'un excellent joueur de quidditch, soit…

- Soit … reprit le chœur.

- Soit d'un animagus pouvant voler.

Le silence vint accueillir ces déductions simples, mais assez pertinentes.

- Quoique qu'il existe encore deux autres solutions, murmura Smith plus pour lui même que pour les autres.

Tous attendirent religieusement que l'ancien auror dévoile ce à quoi il pensait.

- Mais c'est presque impossible...

- Smith ! gronda Greenspich, exacerbé par le plaisir certain que prenait son professeur à les faire attendre comme des enfants devant leurs cadeaux de Noël.

- Deux autres personnes sont connues pour avoir réussi à voler autrement. Mais les deux cas sont extrêmes.

- Arrêter de nous faire languir, Smith, dit doucement Eliane. La directrice des Serpentards trouvait le sorcier bien séduisant malgré son bras en moins.

- Le premier est Lord Voldemort. Mais cela requiert sans aucun doute des connaissances titanesques en magie noire.  
C'est d'ailleurs le seul à y avoir réussi de cette manière.

- Et l'autre ?

- Harry Potter lui-même. Mais on n'a jamais su comment il a fait. Certains disent qu'il a utilisé également de la magie noire, ce dont je doute fortement, d'autre, et là pencherait mon avis, qu'il a utilisé une branche oubliée de la magie.  
Le Survivant avait en effet à de multiples reprises émerveillé et surpris la communauté sorcière internationale en approfondissant plus loin que ce que tout le monde pensait qu'il était possible de faire, les limites de la magie. Soit en redécouvrant des branches oubliées de la magie, soit en faisant lui-même des découvertes.

- Je doute que le Survivant se soit relevé de sa tombe, Smith. J'irai demain au Ministère consulté la liste des animagii. Peut-être y trouverons-nous une piste, conclu Greenspich.

- Avez-vous vérifié que la baguette magique de votre vitrine soit bien celle ayant appartenu à Harry Potter ?

- Comment le saurais-je, Smith ? Je vous rappelle que personne à part lui n'a jamais réussi à la faire fonctionner. D'ailleurs, personne n'a jamais su en quoi elle a été faite.

- N'était-elle pas constituée d'une plume de phénix et … commença Joëlle Kariger, coupé par son confrère de DCFM.

- Non, Joëlle. Lorsqu'il est revenu de sa première disparition, Potter n'avait plus la même baguette. Il ne l'a jamais caché. En revanche, personne ne sait d'où vient celle-ci. Ollivander n'a jamais répondu à cette question.

Un silence s'installa, brisé par Smith de nouveau :

- Il faudrait avertir le bureau des Aurors, monsieur le directeur ! Votre intrus a traversé les défenses de Poudlard ! A moins que…

- Que ? Smith ?

- Que votre intrus appartienne à l'école ! Ce qui résolverait un mystère !

- Je doute qu'un élève de cette école ait les connaissances nécessaires pour être un animagus, Smith. Néanmoins, vous demanderez aux tableaux des Salles Communes si des élèves ont quitté leur salle commune. Je m'occuperai de celui de mademoiselle Weinberg. Et il est inutile de prévenir les aurors. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, rien n'a été volé et le seul dégât était cette vitre, dit Greenspich en désignant le carreau à présent réparé. Je ne tiens pas à recevoir des centaines de beuglantes me faisant la morale sur la manière dont je dirige mon école.

Sur ce, chacun retourna se coucher.

Cependant, un certain professeur de DCFM ne trouva pas le sommeil rapidement. Son instinct d'auror lui disait que cet incident aurait plus de répercussions que ce que semblait croire son supérieur hiérarchique.

Et sur ce point, il ne se trompait pas.


	2. 2 Premiers contacts

_Un grand merci aux nombreuses reviews que vous m'avez envoyé et qui m'ont beaucoup motivé pour écrire la suite. Au début, c'était juste un chapitre que j'avais écris comme ça un après-midi. Mais après vos reviews, j'ai décidé de donner une suite à ce premier chapitre._

_Comme dit dans le chapitre précédent, lire mon autre histoire _Harry Potter et l'élémentaire de l'air_ peut permettre de mieux comprendre certaines choses. En fait, cette fiction est une suite de ma première fic, qui n'est pas abandonnée, juste mise en pause, faute de temps.__ Sans compter qu'il faut que je garde un certain suspens par rapport à ce qui va se passer dans _L'élémentaire de l'air_._

_Voilà, bonne lecture et enjoy!  
_

2. Premiers contacts

**Emplois du temps et premier cours.**

Rose se réveilla lorsque le soleil vint taper sur son visage. Elle aimait plus que tout se lever avec le soleil. Aussi orientait-elle toujours son lit de façon à recevoir les premiers rayons d'or directement sur elle. Elle trouvait ce réveil plus naturel.

Emergeant rapidement de son lit, Rose prit ses affaires posées sur la table basse et alla prendre une douche chaude. En sortant, elle se vêtit de l'uniforme de Poudlard sans prêter attention au miroir magique qui faisait des commentaires laudatifs sur elle. En sortant, elle demanda au tableau de sa chambre, une jeune femme en train de traire une vache, si elle avait quelque chose de spécial à signaler pour la nuit passée :

- Rien, si ce n'est le directeur qui est venue s'assurer que vous étiez bien dans votre chambre cette nuit.

- Merci. Bonne journée, à ce soir.

- Bonne première journée à vous !

Sur ce, Rose descendit, un sourire aux lèvres, les quelques escaliers qui la séparaient de la Grande Salle et fut parmi les premiers à petit déjeuner. En chemin, elle sortit un petit carnet de cuir brun foncé de sa poche, ainsi qu'un stylo bille. Elle l'ouvrit à la première page. Elle était couverte par une liste de noms. D'un mouvement précis et soigneux, elle barra le premier nom de la liste : Nalpet.  
Un spectateur omniscient aurait pu s'étonner du manque d'hésitation de ses pas. Pas une seule fois elle n'hésita sur le chemin à suivre. Mais après tout, on était dans une école de sorcellerie, non ?

Dans la Grande Salle, elle se dirigea vers un bout de table, mais un élève qui devait avoir son âge et qui était à la table de Poufsouffles lui fit signe de la main. Souriante, Rose s'approcha de lui.

- Vient manger avec moi ! Ce sera plus sympa !

Le garçon avait des cheveux bruns coupés court. Son visage assez ovale lui donnait un air un petit peu naïf, mais l'éclat de ses yeux marrons venait contredire cette impression.

- Je me présente Marc Sinclair. Je suis préfet en sixième année. Si tu as des questions sur le fonctionnement de notre école, n'hésite surtout pas. Tu es la bienvenue !

- Merci. Je ne sais pas si j'ai besoin de me présenter, visiblement, toute l'école m'a repérée.

- Pas de problème ! C'est vrai que les élève qui viennent en cours de scolarité sont plutôt rares. Où étais-tu avant ?

- J'ai étudié avec un précepteur.

- Mmh, je vois. Et pourquoi es-tu venu à Poudlard ? Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien entendu !

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais rencontrer d'autres élèves de mon âge. J'ai pensé que ce serait important pour plus tard. Et puis Poudlard possède une bibliothèque très fournie. J'aurai pas mal de choses à y chercher.

- Waouh, et le Choixpeau ne t'as pas envoyé à Serdaigle avec ça ?

- Euh… non. Dis-moi, comment sont les professeurs ? demanda la jeune fille qui préférait éviter ce sujet glissant.

- Oh ! et bien commençons par le commencement : notre directeur de maison est Lionel Septimus. C'est également le professeur de Runes. Les étudieras-tu ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. De ce que j'ai lu dans les bouquins de sixième et septième année, l'approche enseignée à Poudlard ne me conviendrait pas. Pas assez de pratique.

- Tu sais utiliser les Runes ? Pratiquement ? Marc n'en revenait pas. C'était une discipline très exigeante et il y avait seulement quelques personnes au Ministère qui travaillaient sur l'aspect pratique. Les Runes étaient le plus souvent vu comme une matière purement théorique.

- A peine. C'était la passion de mon pédagogue. Il me l'a communiquée. Mais je n'y arrive vraiment pas bien.  
Rose fit une moue convaincante.

- Waouh ! Euh… sinon il y a Smith, le professeur de DCFM, très compétent, c'est un ancien auror. Il n'a qu'un bras, mais crois-moi, il connaît ce qu'il enseigne. Sinon, il y a la professeure Hinch, directrice de Serdaigle, qui enseigne la botanique. Pareil, un vrai puits de connaissance, avec beaucoup d'humour. O'Connell, la professeure de potion et directrice de Serpentard. On pourra dire ce qu'on veut sur sa maison, mais elle est très juste et très fair-play. Crois-moi, ses élèves la craignent encore plus que nous. Ses retenues sont très … dissuasives.

- Comment cela ?

- Et bien, en cours, tu utilises pas mal d'ingrédients : foie de souris, œil triton, pattes de lézard … . Et bas en retenue, tu fais le travail désagréable : tu prépares les ingrédients. Crois-moi, au bout de trente bocaux d'œil de triton, tu as beau prendre trois douches, tu empestes toujours ! Ca donne à réfléchir !

- J'y penserai ! Rose savait exactement à quel point mettre des yeux de triton en bocaux était désagréable.

- Sinon, il y a Kariger, le professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Jacobson, celui de Sortilèges. Il a un caractère très sérieux, mais quel talent ! Pour Noël, il organise généralement un spectacle. C'est merveilleux ! Surréaliste ! Magique !

- Ca a l'air chouette.

- Oui ! Mais je m'égards. La métamorphose est assurée par le professeur Phelma. Très patient, il est un excellent pédagogue et directeur de la maison de Gryffondor. Voilà, je crois avoir fait le tour.

- N'y a-t-il pas des cours d'Arithmancie ?

- Mais si ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis impardonnable, surtout que je suis ce cours. C'est le professeur Schneider qui s'en charge. Tu as aussi choisi cette option ?

- Oui. C'est une matière que je connais peu mais qui m'intéresse beaucoup.

- Tant mieux ! Nous ne devions être que quatre, avec toi, nous serons cinq, ce sera plus intéressant. Mais je te le dis tout de suite, ce professeur est le plus exigeant que je connaisse.

- Mmh. On verra.

Sur ce, le professeur Septimus vint distribuer les emplois du temps aux élèves déjà levés.

- Ah, mademoiselle Weinberg. Monsieur le directeur nous a dit que vous pouviez choisir dans quelle classe vous serez jusqu'à votre affectation à l'une des maisons. Souhaitez-vous être avec mes Poufsouffles le temps que votre baguette arrive ? Le professeur lui adressait un sourire chaleureux. Comme tous les autres professeurs, les paroles du Choixpeau l'avaient beaucoup intriguées.

- Ce serait avec joie. Les élèves de votre maison sont très chaleureux et accueillants.

- Je suis heureux de vous l'entendre dire. Poufsouffle n'est pas la maison de la loyauté et de l'amitié pour rien ! Alors, quels ont été vos résultats aux BUSES ?

- Je les ai passées aux Pays-Bas, mais j'ai ici mes résultats, tenez !

Elle sortit un parchemin d'une de ses poches et le lui tendit. Le professeur Septimus y jeta un regard, mais ses yeux ne s'attardèrent pas longtemps sur le parchemin.

- Excusez-moi, mais ce n'est pas de l'anglais.

- Oh ! Pardon, je vous ai donné l'original. Voilà la traduction en anglais, vérifiée par le Ministère britannique.

Elle lui tendit un autre parchemin. Cette fois, il le lut attentivement. Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

- Mais c'est tout simplement excellent ! Magnifique ! Ah ! je vois que vous avez cependant un péché mignon en … ah ! Divination. Oui, bon … . J'ai envie de dire, mais ne le répétez surtout pas à ma collègue, que tout sorcier qui se respecte éprouve quelques … mmh, difficultés dirons-nous avec cette matière. Non ?

- Sans doute, professeur, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Rose. C'était presque mot pour mot ce que son père lui avait dit plusieurs années auparavant.

- Bon, alors que prendrez-vous cette année, Mademoiselle Weinberg ? Vu vos résultats, je dirais que vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez !

- Je pense que je prendrai DCFM, sortilèges, métamorphose, potions, arithmancie et botanique.

- Ne prenez-vous pas l'Etude des Runes ? demanda Septimus, étonné et déçu qu'une élève avec de tels résultats ne choisisse pas son cours.

- Je, euh … comment dire. Le programme de Poudlard dans cette matière ne m'attire pas.

- Comment cela ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ne le prenez surtout pas mal, mais les aspects étudiez ici sont assez … basique. Vous ne faites pas ou trop peu de pratique, ne parlez pas de leur utilisation comme moyen de protection, ni comment les préserver du temps ou les protéger d'une contre-rune. Le seul aspect traité ici est celui de l'apprentissage des symboles. C'est juste le début. Un peu comme apprendre un dictionnaire d'une langue étrangère sans apprendre la grammaire et la syntaxe de la langue, ni les registres ou les expressions ! C'est frustrant ! Enseigné ainsi, les Runes n'apparaissent pas utiles !

Le professeur de Runes resta plusieurs secondes pensif, réfléchissant à toute allure à ce qui venait de lui être dit. Marc, de son côté, avait la bouche grande ouverte devant le discourt que venait de tenir Rose. Elle venait à peine d'arriver, et déjà, elle donnait des conseils sur ce qui était enseigné. Si ce qu'elle venait de dire n'était pas formellement exact, ça serait passé pour de la vanité ! Mais précisément, ce qu'elle venait d'énoncer était la pure vérité.

- Je vois que vous semblez mériter vos notes aux BUSES, mademoiselle Weinberg. Ce que vous venez de me dire est empreint de vérité. Je n'avais jamais vu les choses ainsi. Mais maintenant que j'y pense, à votre âge, j'avais également du chercher dans des ouvrages spécialisés pour assouvir ma passion pour les Runes.

- J'espère ne pas vous avoir offensé avec mes remarques professeur, demanda Rose.  
Mais quiconque l'aurait regardée deux secondes aurait tout de suite remarqué l'absence totale d'embarassement de son visage.

- Ecoutez, Mademoiselle Weinberg, je vais y réfléchir et en parler au directeur. Aller dans votre sens me semble en effet ne pouvoir qu'intéresser plus les élèves à cette matière.

- Je ne pense pas que le directeur acceptera, déclara une élève qui venait de s'asseoir aux côtés de Marc. Celui-ci lui fit rapidement la bise.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser cela, mademoiselle Tharurt ? demanda Septimus, un petit peu étonné de l'intervention inopinée de l 'une de ses élèves.

- Et bien, commença l'élève, tout en se versant une tasse de café et pas le moins du monde gêné par la question de son directeur de maison, mon oncle m'a raconté qu'il y a plusieurs années, votre prédécesseur avait essayé de faire évoluer le programme dans ce sens. Mais le gouvernement, pas directement bien sûr, a bloqué tout changement du programme.

- N'en dites pas plus, je comprends pourquoi. C'était Septimus qui venait de parler. Je sais pourquoi ils ont refusé, et vous avez raison, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils changeraient d'avis.

Le professeur soupira, comme abattu à ces pensés.

- Bon, tenez, voici vos emplois du temps. Mademoiselle Weinberg, vous êtes la bienvenue dans mon cours si vous le désirez. Et si vous avez des questions sur ce sujet qui sortent du programme, n'hésitez pas à passer après un cours, je me ferais une joie de vous aider !

- Merci professeur ! J'y penserai !

Sur ce, le l'homme s'éloigna. Marc en profita pour embrasser celle qui était, sans aucun doute, sa copine.

- Dis-moi, Léa, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le gouvernement a refusé et refuserait de changer le programme d'Etude de Runes.

- C'est pourtant très simple, répondit celle-ci. Les Runes sont une magie très ancienne mais surtout très puissante. Comme très peu de personnes savent bien maitriser cette branche de la magie, le gouvernement préfère en restreindre l'apprentissage pour garder un contrôle sur les personnes qui savent les utiliser. Contrer une rune peut demander des semaines de travail ! Imagine que quelqu'un les utilise pendant un combat, ce qui n'a pas été fait depuis des dizaines, voir des centaines d'années tellement le niveau nécessaire à cela est élevé. Les aurors ne sont pas formés aux Runes à un niveau très élevé. Ce n'est pas dans l'intérêt du gouvernement d'avoir une population capable d'utiliser une magie que n'ont pas ses forces de l'ordre.

- Mmh, je vois, répondit son copain, songeur.

Rose ne dit rien, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

oOoOoOo

Rose se rendit ensuite à son premier cours de l'année. Un cours de métamorphose. Elle était curieuse de connaître le niveau. Mais vu les questions des examens, ça ne devait pas être infaisable … .

A en juger par les uniformes des élèves, ce cours regroupait des élèves de toutes les maisons. Les dits élèves se mélangeaient d'ailleurs bien peu, à l'exception des Poufsouffes qui semblaient être plus ouverts. Rose attendit sans parler à quiconque et ignorant ceux qui l'a regardaient, pas très discrètement d'ailleurs.

Le professeur Phelma les fit rentrer dans la classe. C'était un professeur au crane chauve mais dans la force de l'âge. Ses yeux marron clair balayaient la classe avec enthousiasme. Il aimait enseigner aux années supérieures, plus intéressantes que les petites classes. Transformer une allumette en épingle est certes intéressant un moment, mais après avoir fait deux fois ce cours pendant cinq ans, c'est un petit peu ennuyant.

- Bonjour ! les salua-t-il depuis l'estrade, face à eux et en ouvrant ses bras en signe de bienvenue. Je suis heureux de vous retrouver pour cette nouvelle année ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que les métamorphoses vous intéressent et qu'on a jugé que vous aviez le niveau nécessaire pour continuer à en suivre les cours. Je vois que certains d'entre vous s'étonnent du pluriel que j'ai mis à « métamorphose », mais ce n'est pas un accident ! Non, non, vous avez bien entendu ! Car, si vous l'ignoriez, mais j'en doute, il existe de multiples branches en métamorphose : la transformation d'objet ou d'animaux n'est qu'une brindille sur l'arbre de cette art ! L'un d'entre vous saurait-il me dire quelles autres branches il existe ?  
Son regard balaya la classe.

- Et bien, les vacances on fait du dégât à ce que je vois ! Ah, si, un, non pardon, une courageuse Serdaigle ose braver l'ignorance tumultueuse de cette classe ! dit-il en riant. Mademoiselle Mogliech, dites-nous tout !

- Et bien, il existe, la métamorphose des objets en autre objet ou en animal, celle d'animaux en d'autres animaux ou en objets, les métamorphoses humaines en objets ou en animaux, les animagus, l'apparition, la conjuration, l'altération à ses différents degrés et enfin l'animation d'objet inanimés en objets animés, mais controlés.

- Excellent ! Quinze points pour Serdaigles. Mais il y a un petit oubli. Quelqu'un le voit-il ? Non, personne ? Ah, si ! Mademoiselle … Weinberg, c'est cela ?

Toute la classe se retourna pour regarder la nouvelle, qui, dès le premier cours, répondait déjà à une question.

- L'alchimie, bien que n'étant pas purement de la métamorphose, est un des domaines où cette matière à une grande importance.

- Mais oui, c'est exactement cela ! Malheureusement, je ne sais pas vous mettre de points pour cela mais rappelez le moi quand vous aurez été assigné à une maison. Puis, se tournant vers le tableau qu'il regagna avant de leur refaire face:

- Comme l'a dit votre camarade, la métamorphose est une pierre angulaire de l'alchimie cependant, vu le niveau nécessaire pour en faire, nous ne ferons qu'effleurer le sujet sur l'aspect théorique, l'année prochaine, aux alentours de Pâques. Mais pour commencer, comme vous le savez, je suis un professeur sadique et minutieux, donc, je vous ai préparé une petite interrogation surprise, comme je vous l'avais annoncé en juin !

Les élèves râlèrent pour la forme, connaissant trop bien leur professeur pour espérer ne pas avoir droit au test « surprise » de début d'année. Test que les Serdaigles avaient, bien entendu, révisé une bonne partie de l'été. Les copies s'envolèrent des mains de l'homme pour aller sur chacune des tables.

- Bien entendu, vous avez chacun une copie personnalisée, afin d'éviter un quelconque risque de luxation de l'œil, n'est pas monsieur Ridac. Le professeur sourit à l'élève juste devant lui. Celui-ci eut la décence de paraître honteux, mais personne ne fut dupe.

Rose survola les questions. Elle repéra deux questions pièges noyés dans une foule de questions basiques. Aussi répondit-elle rapidement aux questions faciles avant de prendre son temps pour répondre aux deux questions plus ardues. Celle qui la passionna fut la dernière : quelles limites y a-t-il à la métamorphose d'objet ? Elle répondit y répondit cependant par une seule phrase : « le sorcier, ses connaissance et la situation. »

- Game over ! Tout le monde pose sa plume !

Les copies s'envolèrent des tables avant de finir dans les mains du professeur.

- Bon, comme c'est le premier cours et que les vacances sont passées par là, je vous demanderai de faire une liste des sorts que vous connaissez en métamorphose et de l'accomplir. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, demandez le moi !

Le professeur commença à regarder ses copies. A chaque fin de copie, il allait voir l'élève de la copie et parlait un petit peu avec lui, regardait sa liste de sorts et passait à la copie suivante. Il arriva à celle de Rose. Son nez suivit les réponses toutes exactes et s'arrêta à la dernière question. La réponse l'amusa. Il regarda la nouvelle élève. N'ayant pas de baguette, elle se contentait d'écrire les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait.

Il alla à sa table et lui demanda :

- Mademoiselle Weinberg, pourriez-vous développer votre réponse, bien que tout à fait juste, à la question : « quelles limites y a-t-il à la métamorphose d'objet » ?

- Bien sûr professeur. Pour commencer, il y a la durée pendant laquelle on veut que la métamorphose dure. Ensuite, une métamorphose sera d'autant plus complexe qu'elle changera l'objet de départ. Puis la précision de la métamorphose elle même. Enfin il est parfois plus avisé d'utilisé des moyens détournés : par exemple, si je voulais transformer un rocher en théière d'argent, j'ai le choix entre donner un aspect métallique à la théière, ce qui sera facile mais ne tiendra pas forcément longtemps, mais ne me demandera pas beaucoup de temps ni de magie, ou, mais c'est beaucoup plus compliqué, transformer une partie de la pierre en argent, ce qui sera très dure étant donné que c'est un métal. Mais la transformation sera stable et aura les propriétés métalliques de l'argent. Enfin, ont peu aussi la conjurer ou beaucoup plus simplement, la faire apparaître, c'est-à-dire posséder quelque part ailleurs une théière et la faire venir à soi.

- Très intéressant. J'ai hâte de voir ce dont vous êtes capable avec une baguette !

Rose ne répondit rien. Elle même ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait donner… .

**La grotte.**

Rose quitta de bonne heure la Grande salle après y avoir mangé son dîner. Elle n'avait eu que Botanique ce jeudi après-midi, après métamorphose. Le professeur Smith n'avait pu, pour une raison inconnue, donner cours après celui de métamorphose. La botanique n'était pas une matière très intéressante à son goût, mais elle en connaissait la nécessité en potions, qui elles, étaient très intéressantes. Marc lui avait proposé une visite du château de Poudlard, ce qu'elle avait acceptée avec plaisir. Le jeune homme s'était révélé être une personne réfléchie et à la conversation très intéressante.

Seulement, au lieu de monter les escaliers pour se rendre dans sa chambre, Rose les descendit, empruntant le chemin menant à la salle commune de la maison des verts et argent. Elle croisa quelques jeunes élèves qui la regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Mais sinon, personne. Tous étaient en train de manger.

Toujours sans la moindre hésitation, elle prit un couloir qui partait sur la gauche et s'enfonçait dans la pénombre, à l'opposé de la salle commune des serpentards. Les torches n'éclairaient plus grand chose, puis devinrent, au fur et à mesure, inexistantes. Rose continua cependant de marcher dans un parfait silence, mais elle ôta ses lunettes noires. Ses yeux parcoururent le couloir aussi obscur qu'une nuit sans lune.  
Un bruit derrière elle la fit s'arrêter. Deux chuchotements, puis plus rien. Reprenant sa route, elle avança pendant de longues minutes dans la pénombre sans jamais hésiter sur le chemin à suivre lorsqu'elle arrivait à un croisement.  
Le couloir déboucha sur un escalier en visse qu'elle prit sans hésiter. Les marches étaient étrangement sèches, pas la moindre mousse où herbe ne les recouvraient. Après avoir descendu une centaine de marche, la température avait monté. Mais Rose ne s'attarda pas sur ce détail, sachant ce qu'elle trouverait au bout.

Reprenant une suite de couloirs dignes d'un labyrinthe tellement il y avait de croisements et d'autres couloirs qui se présentaient, elle arriva à un mur qui semblait être un cul-de-sac.  
Remettant ses lunettes, Rose approcha sa main du mur, à première vue banal. Mais elle sentait qu'une magie très ancienne suintait des murs. Bientôt, si tout se passait comme elle le prévoyait, elle serait également de voir cette magie.  
Rose observa le mur quelque instants. Elle reconnut le système ingénieux pour avoir été conçu par Rowenna Serdaigle elle même. Cela constituait la deuxième barrière, après celle de Salazar Serpentard : les couloirs qu'elle avait parcouru ne _pouvaient_ pas être éclairés. Ni par une torche, ni par une baguette quelconque.  
La jeune femme réfléchit au moyen qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte. Il lui sembla évident. Aussi, parcourut-elle de sa main droite le mur jusqu'à trouver un relief dans celui-ci. Souriant pour elle-même, Rose mit sa main sur le relief jusqu'à ce qu'elle en épouse la forme.  
Des figures extrêmement lumineuses apparurent sur le mur aussitôt. Elles étaient blanches bleu claires. Contente d'avoir pensé à remettre ses lunettes avant d'avoir posé sa main sur le mur, elle observa les figures dessinées sur ce dernier. Elles formaient deux symboles, deux runes gaéliques.

Rose lu les runes une par une. Si elle ne se trompait pas, elles formaient une énigme à laquelle elle devrait répondre. La jeune femme ferma les yeux et commença à réfléchir.

oOoOoOoOoO

Pendant ce temps, dans la Grande Salle, tous mangeaient joyeusement, sans se douter de ce qui se passait sous leurs pieds. Enfin tous… .

Alors qu'il parlait avec le professeur Jacobson de la découverte du corps sans vie d'un employé de la banque Gringrott dans l'Allée des Embrumes, Greenspich sentit une légère modification dans la magie de l'école. Il s'interrompit de parler à la grande surprise du professeur de sortilège et se concentra sur son lien avec l'école. Et là, il le sentit. Lui. Lui, dont son prédécesseur lui avait transmis l'existence et la cache, lui qui avait défendu l'école lors de grands dangers, lui qui devait dormir jusqu'à ce que son aide soit requise. Il venait de se réveiller. Ou plutôt quelqu'un était en train de le réveiller.

- Je dois m'absenter, ne m'attendez pas pour la fin du repas ! Sous les yeux étonnés de tous les professeurs et de la plupart des élèves, il se leva de table, traversa très rapidement le hall et disparut derrière les portes.

Aussitôt, les élèves commencèrent à se demander mutuellement s'il s'avait pourquoi le Directeur venait de partir brusquement du dîner.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Voyons voire, dit Rose à haute voix pour elle même. La première rune est une rune de sommeil très complexe, ne permettant le réveil de ce qui se trouve derrière cette porte qu'à certaines occasions. Il faut donc logiquement que je la contre par une rune de réveil et une autre d'annulation temporelle du sort qui relie la rune à la magie du château. Ca, c'est facile.  
La seconde en revanche, est beaucoup plus compliquée. Ce symbole-ci, fit elle en regardant une arabesque qui barrait transversalement la roche, est une des runes de protection les plus avancées que je connaisse. Que dois-je faire avec ?

oOoOoOoOoO

Greenspich descendit deux à deux les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des Serpentard avant de bifurquer dans le sombre couloir.

- Bon, calme toi, Mario, se dit-il. Maintenant, l'erreur n'est plus permise.

Le sorcier fit apparaître un fil mauve qu'il accrocha prêt de l'entrée de façon à ce que personne ne puisse le remarquer. Puis, une fois qu'il eu accroché son fil d'Ariane, il commença à compter ses pas en même temps qu'il avançait. C'était la seule façon de ne pas se tromper dans cette obscurité totale.  
Alors doucement, il progressa dans le labyrinthe sombre, se remémorant la phrase qui permettait de retenir le nombre de pas à faire dans chaque direction.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après avoir réfléchi pendant cinq minutes, Rose releva soudain la tête. L'idée de Rowenna Serdaigle était tout simplement excellente !  
Rose leva sa main, dans laquelle elle tenait une étrange baguette, et commença à tracer un premier symbole sur la rune de sommeil. Lorsqu'elle eut fini la première, elle se déplaça légèrement sur la droite avant de commencer à tracer la seconde, qui allait lui demander beaucoup plus de réflexion. Levant le bras, elle dessina une première courbe.

L'idée de la fondatrice de Serdaigle était réellement brillante. La rune de protection placée sur le mur était celle que la dernière personne à avoir ouvert la porte avait elle-même tracé dessus. Ainsi, à chaque fois que quelqu'un ouvrait cette porte, c'était une nouvelle rune de protection qui protégeait ce mur, mais aussi tout le château. Mais c'était surtout une rune plus puissante, car seule une rune plus puissante pouvait battre la précédente. Ainsi, le château se trouvait mieux protégé à chaque ouverture.

Rose finit de tracer sa propre rune de protection qu'elle avait elle même perfectionnée. Le mur sembla l'absorber.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Cependant, elle entendit distinctement de la direction d'où elle venait des pas de quelqu'un, encore loin, qui se rapprochait. Et lui non plus, il n'hésitait pas dans la direction à suivre.

Soudain, la porte se mit à luire et commença à glisser vers le haut, ouvrant le passage.

Lorsqu'elle fut totalement ouverte, révélant juste du noir, la jeune femme avança.

Au moment même où elle mit un pied devant, elle se senti entrer dans un volume contenant un charme qui l'immobilisa et commença à forcer ses barrières d'occlumens.

Ses barrières mentales voulurent résister, mais elle sut tout de suite que la force du sort était beaucoup trop grande, même pour elle. Alors, pour ne pas avoir l'esprit simplement écrabouillé par cette force mentale, elle laissa le charme fouiller son esprit. Elle le senti la sonder. Pendant quelques instants encore, elle fut immobilisée. Puis, le charme sembla s'estomper. Avançant encore un petit peu, Rose pensa avoir pensé l'épreuve d'Helga Poufsouffle. Il lui restait normalement celle de Godric Griffondor avant d'accéder à ce quelle cherchait.  
Tandis qu'elle avançait un petit peu dans cette pénombre indescriptible, le mur derrière elle coulissa doucement dans un bruit de pierre pour se refermer. Mais Rose ne s'en souciât pas, sûre qu'il se rouvrirait lorsqu'elle en voudrait sortir.

Soudain, la lumière se fit. Heureusement pour elle, Rose avait gardé ses lunettes sur son nez.

Le spectacle en face d'elle était tout simplement époustouflant.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Greenspich arriva enfin devant le mur qui renfermait le gardien de Poudlard. Il fut rassuré de ne trouver personne. Il avait craint quelques secondes que quelqu'un aurait pu réussir à arriver jusqu'ici. Heureusement, il n'y avait personne.

Cependant, un doute le prit. Passant sa main sur le mur, il regarda tranquillement la première rune se réveiller. Mais à la vue de la seconde, il poussa un cri :

- NON ! Non ! ce … ce n'est pas possible ! Personne n'aurait pu réussir en si peu de temps !  
Puis, d'une voix qui ne pouvait cacher un trouble évident, il commanda à la porte:

- Moi, Mario Serge Greenspich, Directeur de Poudlard, t'ordonne te t'ouvrir !

Mais rien ne se passa. Les runes s'effacèrent du mur.

- Ce n'est pas possible, commença-t-il à se lamenter. Qui a pu tracer cette rune ? Je ne sais même pas si les hommes du ministère auraient su comment ouvrir cette porte.

Puis, soudain, la lumière se fit dans sa tête :

- Ca doit être la même personne que mon voleur d'hier soir!

Greenspich prit la décision d'attendre dans le couloir que la personne qui était à l'intérieure en sorte et d'aviser ensuite ce qu'il ferait de cette personne. Il ne savait pas qu'elles étaient ces intentions, aussi préférait-il s'assurer qu'elle n'iraient pas contre les siennes.  
Mais l'idée lui vint soudain que pour avoir réussi à ouvrir cette porte, cette personne devait être un génie en rune et peut-être ne serait-il pas en mesure de la désarmer.

- Il faut que j'aille chercher du renfort.

Avant de faire chemin inverse et de sortir de ce ténébreux labyrinthe, le Directeur posa un charme de détection et d'immobilisation à l'angle du couloir. Avec un petit peu de chance, il n'aurait même pas à combattre pour arrêter son voleur.  
Puis, il fit demi-tour et suivit son fil d'Ariane et sorti sans difficultés du labyrinthe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Devant elle se tenait un spectacle de toute beauté. Cela commençait par le plafond, constitué de stalactites qui semblaient être en cristal tellement ils étaient pures. Ils reflétaient comme des loupes la lumière qui semblait provenir de l'opposé de la grotte. Cette lumière étincelait également sur l'eau calme d'un lac. Pas une ride ne venait troubler la tranquillité de la surface.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur des roches à sa gauche, qui étaient couvertes de runes et de textes, gravés dans la pierre. A sa droite, et devant elle se tenait une véritable plage de sable fin. Il ne manquait même pas la chaleur, la température ici atteignant sans peine les vingt-cinq degrés.

Sur la « plage » de sable se tenait ce pourquoi elle était venue jusqu'ici : un imposant dragon couleur terre la fixait. Sa taille était impressionnante. Il devait faire facilement dans les trente mètres avec sa queue terminée par plusieurs piques. Ses ailes, repliées, étaient imposantes. Son corps n'était pas très épais, mais tout son être transpirait la force Rose se sentit vraiment peu de chose.  
La tête du dragon, dirigé vers elle, terminait un cou ni trop long, ni trop court, mais musclé, tout en restant dans des proportions gracieuses. La tête du dragon à elle seule faisait sa taille.  
Ses pattes, fines, étaient terminées par des griffes puissantes qui pourraient sans aucune peine la briser d'un seul coup.

Rose fut à peine surprise lorsqu'elle entendit une voix dans sa tête :

- « Bonjour, jeune sorcière. Qui es-tu pour venir interrompre mon sommeil et savoir ouvrir la porte de ma grotte ? »

La voix était grave et transmettait la puissance de son propriétaire.

Rose sourit. Puis elle commença à expliquer les raisons de sa venue.

**Voilà, j'espère que personne ne sera déçu par ce deuxième chapitre ! C'est assez dur de garder un rythme similaire au premier. **

**Merci pour les reviews qui sont très appréciées !**

**Le prochain chapitre s'intitule ****Brixta****. Celui – ou celle ! – qui sait me dire ce que signifie ce mot gagne une réponse à n'importe quelle question concernant cette fiction !**

**A la prochaine !**


	3. 3 Brixta

_Bravo à Guemini no Vanou, qui a trouvé la signification de "Brixta"; c'est en effet le terme gaulois qui signifie "magie" ou enchantement._

_Voila donc la suite de l'histoire et un flash-back qui éclaire (en partie) les raisons qui ont fait de Samia une femme avide de vengeance. _

_Bonne lecture!  
_

3. Brixta

Greenspich courut presque le long des couloirs en suivant le fil d'Ariane qu'il avait placé et arriva rapidement à la fin du labyrinthe. Des élèves verts et argent qui rentraient dans leurs dortoirs furent assez surpris de voir leur directeur sortir de ce couloir que personne n'empruntait jamais. Chaque année d'ailleurs, quelques anciens élèves terrorisaient les premières années à Halloween en leur racontant qu'on fond de ce couloir dont personne n'était revenu saint d'esprit, se cachait un monstre qui se nourrissait de la peur de ses victimes jusqu'à les rendre fous.

McDrick, Duncan, Surton, Dunlot vous tombez à point ! Allez me chercher les professeurs Hinch, Septimus, Phelma et O'Connell immédiatement et amener les ici. Dites leur de se dépêcher!

Tandis que les quatre élèves commençaient à remonter les escaliers qu'ils venaient tout juste de descendre et donnaient l'impression de se dépêcher – après tout, le repas venait tout juste de se terminer et ils ne sentaient pas des envies de courir dans toute l'école – Greenspich commença à faire les cents pas.

Qui avait bien pu parvenir jusqu'à la porte sans se perdre ? Qui avait réussi trouvé les runes et su y répondre ? Qui ? Cela lui rappela désagréablement la visite de l'intrus de la veille au soir. Sans aucun doute était-ce la même personne qui avait commis les deux méfaits. Mais comment cela était-il possible ? D'un naturel un petit peu paranoïaque – on le devenait rapidement lorsqu'on faisait de la politique – le Directeur commença à se demander s'il n'y avait pas de la magie noire la dessous.

Devait-il suspecter un des élèves ? Plutôt à Serpentard alors, s'il y avait de la magie noire ? Il ne voyait pas où cela le conduirait. Quant à ses recherches au Ministère, elles n'avaient rien donnés et il avait du biaiser pour ne pas expliquer les vraies raisons de sa visite. Il n'existait actuellement aucun animagus qui aurait pu voler en Grande-Bretagne. Deux d'entre eux pouvaient se transformer en chat, un en renard et encore deux ou trois autres sorciers en un quelconque animal, mais aucun n'aurait pu survivre à une chute d'une trentaine de mètres de haut.  
Mais s'il s'agissait d'une personne extérieure au château, peut-être ferait-il mieux d'alerter les Aurors ? Il lui serait reproché ultérieurement de ne pas avoir alerté les autorités compétentes si un accident se produisait et que la presse venait à apprendre qu'il n'avait rien fait lors des signes avant coureurs. Surtout avec l'événement qui devait se produire cette année à Poudlard ! La Coupe de Feu n'avait pas eu lieu depuis qu'Harry Potter avait été élève et qu'il avait remporté le célèbre trophée. Mais la mort d'un élève de l'école avait mis fin pendant plus de cinq cents ans à cet événement. Bien malheureusement d'ailleurs, car l'école – ainsi que son Directeur bien naturellement - remportant le trophée récoltaient une indéniable gloire et voyait son nom inscrit plus surement encore dans les livres d'histoire. Sans compter le déblocage de fonds particuliers.  
Bref, il ne fallait pas qu'un élève ou quiconque puisse venir troubler cet évènement.  
Surtout que Greenspich savait en gros ce qu'impliquait l'ouverture de la porte de la grotte. Cette personne était désormais la seule personne qui pourrait y entrer de nouveau. Et il croyait se souvenir que cette même personne pouvait acquérir un certain contrôle sur Poudlard si elle répondait à certains critères. Et cela, Greenspich devait par tout les moyens l'empêcher ! Il n'y a qu'un maître à bord d'un bateau, il en allait de même dans son école ! Vingt années passées en politique lui avaient appris à savoir comment obtenir ce qu'on désirait.

Des pas le prévinrent de l'arrivée de plusieurs personnes. Les professeurs Hinch et O'Connell furent les premiers présents. Contrairement à ses prédécesseurs, la maitre des potions n'avait vu aucun intérêt à avoir sa chambre dans les cachots. Même si elle était une ancienne verte et argent, elle préférait largement une chambre avec une fenêtre aux cachots du château.

Les deux élèves qui les avaient cherchés se rendirent sans un mot dans leur salle commune après que le Directeur leur eut lancé un regard qui les invita cordialement tous les deux à bien vouloir oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

- Que se passe-t-il Mario ? demanda le professeur Septimus. Il était très inhabituel que le Directeur les fasse quérir en pleine nuit, et c'était déjà la deuxième fois en deux jours !

- J'attends que les professeurs Hinch et Phelma soient là pour vous expliquez.

Les deux professeurs se regardèrent un court instant dans les yeux. Chacun n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que le Directeur avait fait appel aux quatre Directeurs de Maison. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : un, quelque chose d'important, de grave peut-être, se tramait; deux, cela concernait les secrets de Poudlard sans quoi, il aurait sans aucun doute également fait appeler le professeur Smith. Celui-ci avait prouvé par le passé et pas plus tard qu'hier soir qu'il savait se saisir du moindre indice. Sans lui, l'incident de la veille serait à l'heure actuelle encore plus mystérieux.

Ils attendirent tous les quatre dans un silence juste entrecoupé par le bruit des pas et les soupirs du Directeur.

Enfin, les deux autres professeurs arrivèrent. Dès que les deux autres élèves eurent regagné leur dortoir, Greenspich leur fit signe de le suivre. Les quatre sorciers se regardèrent une seconde, s'interrogeant sur ce que leur voulait le Directeur. D'un léger signe de tête, Septimus et O'Connell avouèrent à leurs collègues leur ignorance. Alors ils suivirent le Directeur dans la pénombre du couloir.

N'y voyant rien, ils sortirent tous, excepté la professeure de potion, leur baguette et voulurent éclairer leurs pas d'un _lumos_. Sans succès.

- C'est inutile, ce couloir ne peut pas être éclairé, les informa Hélène.

- Comment cela ? interrogea le professeur Hinch. Une serdaigle demeure toujours une serdaigle.

- Ce couloir ne peut pas être éclairé. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être Mario consentira bientôt à nous dire pourquoi nous sommes ici ? sa voix était devenu un brin sarcastique lors de sa dernière phrase. La maître des potions n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout qu'on la dérange le soir sans une bonne raison, surtout si elle était en train de préparer une potion qui requérait tous ses soins et qu'un seul faux mouvement pouvait gâcher des heures de travail. Mais essayer de faire comprendre cela à Mario Greenspich mondialement connu pour ses lacunes en potion !

- Mario ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose qui n'aimait pas l'idée de se balader dans des couloirs sombres, et de dépendre d'un simple fil pour retrouver son chemin.

- Nous sommes dans un labyrinthe créé par Salazar Serpentard. Il l'a enchanté afin qu'aucune source lumineuse ne puisse l'éclairer.

- Le bruit d'un déglutissement lui appris que cette information ne semblait pas rassurer le directeur de la maison de Godric Griffondor plus que cela. Vraiment, les gens s'inquiètent d'un rien.

- Et qu'y faisons nous ? demanda O'Connell que l'information intéressait beaucoup. Ses trois autres collègues voulurent lui lancer un regard reconnaissant, mais dans l'obscurité totale où ils étaient, cela fut perdu.

- Lorsque nous dinions, commença à expliquer le Directeur sans se retourner, ses quatre employés marchant derrière lui en file indienne, j'ai senti un changement dans la magie du château. J'ai senti que cela venait de la grotte.

- Quelle grotte ? firent les deux voix des professeurs Phelma et Septimus.

- D'après la légende, commença la professeure Hinch, l'école, comme son emblème le rappel, serait reliée à un dragon. Celui-ci aurait, paraît-il, sauvé l'école lors de grand périples. Personne n'a jamais su où est-ce qu'il vivait. D'après certains, une grotte serait aménagée au fond du lac, car, toujours d'après la légende, lorsque l'école courait un grand danger, il en serait sorti, crachant des gerbes de flammes, avant de défendre avec une puissance inimaginable, même pour un dragon, cette école. Ce serait Helga Poufsouffle et Rowena Serdaigle qui aurait trouvé ce dragon et l'aurait convaincu de protéger leur école.

- Mario ? demanda Phelma pour confirmation.

- Tout ce qu'a dit votre collègue est juste, à deux points prêts : il existe une entrée de la grotte où dort le dragon au bout de ce labyrinthe, et c'est tout, sauf une légende. Plus deux trois choses encore, mais vous allez bientôt le voir par vous même.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rose se tenait face au dragon. Celui-ci ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle venait de lui expliquer ses deux requêtes et le dragon semblait réfléchir.

- Une question cependant encore, dit Rose. Le dragon la comprenait lorsqu'elle parlait, mais ne parlant pas lui même, il utilisait une magie très ancienne qui lui permettait de parler par télépathie.

- Je t'écoute.

D'après la légende, chaque fondateur aurait mis au point une protection pour empêcher les élèves ou toute personne mal intentionnée de venir jusqu'à toi. Salazar a bâti le labyrinthe obscur, Rowena a protégé la porte par un complexe système de Runes et Helga a placé un charme testant les bonnes intentions de celui ou celle qui arriverait à ouvrir la porte. Il reste donc Godric. Je ne pense pas avoir passé sa protection sans même m'en rendre compte ?

- Tu as raison, fit la voix du dragon dans sa tête. Cependant je ne vais pas te répondre tout de suite.

Rose le regarda, un sourcil levé, mais ne dit rien.

- Concernant tes deux requêtes, fit le dragon, je les accepte toutes les deux à une condition.

Rose regarda attentivement le dragon. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas ce qu'elle désirait sans une contrepartie. Mais elle ne comptait pas se laisser manipuler, quand bien même ce serait par un dragon plusieurs fois centenaire.

- Je t'écoute.

- Autrefois, il existait une personne qui avait pour charge de protéger Poudlard. Ce protecteur avait pour mission de veillez à ce que l'école soit protégée et que l'esprit avec lequel elle avait été bâtie ne se perde pas.  
Pendant plusieurs siècles, les Chevaliers de Poudlard ont veillé sur ce lieu. Tandis que le Directeur s'occupait des aspects administratifs, le Chevalier de Poudlard avait en charge la sécurité et la transmission de son savoir à un ou une élève.  
Cependant, lorsque Rodolphus Sunteur devint Directeur en 1786, la tradition cessa. Il était en effet lui même le Chevalier de Poudlard. Aussi, pensant bien faire, il décida de réunir les fonctions de Directeur et de Chevalier en une seule et même fonction.

Un court silence suivi la fin de sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants sans ciller des yeux. Rose voyait très bien où il voulait en venir, mais ne voulait pas en obtenir confirmation.

- Je veux que tu deviennes le nouveau Chevalier de Poudlard.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet pour la jeune femme.

- Non. Je ne peux pas.

- Alors tu n'obtiendras pas ce que tu m'as demandé.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Nous y voilà. C'est la porte qui permet d'accéder à la grotte. Greenspich désactiva le sort qu'il avait placé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la porte.

Les quatre professeurs regardèrent devant eux, sans distinguer une quelconque porte. Ils étaient plongés dans un noir complet et étaient comme aveugles.

- Mario, nous te croyons volontiers, mais je ne vois nulle trace de porte. Je vois juste … du noir !

- Attendez, regardez !

Le Directeur passa sa main sur la paroi. Les runes apparurent. L'intensité lumineuse qui s'en dégageait aveugla les cinq humains habitués depuis plusieurs minutes à l'obscurité.

- Ah ! Mes yeux !

- Lionel, vous êtes le spécialiste en Runes. Que pouvez-vous nous dire ?

- Et bien et bien. Attendez, il faut que je me concentre.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Les autres personnes commencèrent à s'impatienter.

-La première rune est une rune forte ancienne de sommeil. La seconde, et bien ma foi … . J'avoue que je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai encore jamais rencontré et elle par plusieurs aspects particulière.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? demanda la professeur de botanique.

- Et bien, voyez-vous, commença le professeur de Runes sur un ton totalement scolaire, cette rune, ou devrais-je dire ces runes, car elle sont en fait, comme bien souvent, plusieurs formant un tout, est … comment dire ? multiculturelle. Elle mélange des runes gaélique, celtiques, celle-ci, fit-il en désignant une arabesque complexe, est arabe et celle –ci, que j'avoue ne pas connaître, me semble provenir de la culture asiatique. Ce qui est plus que surprenant ! Normalement, les runes ne sont mélangées, car elles deviennent alors très instables. Or celle-ci me semble plus que stable !

- Bon ! Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions à présent, Mario ? demanda la professeurs de potion.

- Que vous m'aidiez à neutraliser la personne qui est parvenue à ouvrir la porte.

Un court silence, suivit d'un sifflement du professeur de métamorphose :

- Et bien, j'espère que votre intrus n'est pas aussi doué en combat qu'en Runes, parce que sinon, je crois que nous allons raviver la légende qui entoure ce labyrinthe !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

- Plusieurs personnes sont à l'extérieur, l'informa le dragon.

- Mmh. Je m'y attendais.

Cependant, cela lui rappela un souvenir, d'une autre fois où elle s'était retrouvée coincée dans un cul de sac sous terre…

**Flash-back**

_Dans la nuit qui suivit le départ du garçon pour Saint-Mangouste, sa mère fut appelée d'urgence en tant qu'auror. Elle partie en pleine nuit, non sans prévenir son mari._

_Lorsqu'elle descendit petit-déjeuner le lendemain matin, Samia trouva son père attablé en train de boire son café. Elle s'assit et se fit une tartine avec de la confiture avant de se servir du lait chaud. Lorsqu'elle se rassit, la chouette apportant le journal arriva et son père ouvrit le journal après avoir payé la chouette. _

_Samia n'aurait pas fait attention au journal du jour si son père n'avait pas recraché sa gorgée lorsqu'il eut lu la première page. Il devint tout pâle. Profitant que son père lise l'article, Samia lu le titre : __**Carnage à Saint-Mangouste **__._

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé papa ?_

_Mais son père ne lui répondit pas, il lu l'article sans même respirer._

_Après cela, il attrapa Samia et l'emmena chez sa grand-mère sans même attendre qu'elle ait fini de manger ou qu'elle se soit lavée les dents._

_Samia attendit toute la journée pour demander à ses parents ce qui s'était passé, mais il refusèrent de lui dire quoi que ce soit, prétextant soit que ça relevait du secret professionnel, soit qu'elle étai trop jeune._

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, on était le vingt-deux août, sa mère avait réussi à obtenir son samedi de libre et elle l'accompagnait sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter sa baguette. Cependant, avant, elle voulait montrer quelque chose à sa fille. Toutes les deux se rendirent à Gringrott où Samia regarda avec curiosité les gobelins qui gardaient la porte et affichaient l'air le plus effrayant possible. Ils y arrivaient très bien, se dit-elle, en refrénant un frisson qui descendit le long de sa moelle épinière. Les gobelins portaient des armures éclatantes et avaient des lances ainsi que des épées. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, le gobelin du guichet leur demanda ce qu'elles voulaient._

_- Je voudrais accéder au coffre des Potter._

_- Vous avez la clé ?_

_- La voici._

_Sa mère tendit une clé imposante au gobelin qui l'analysa quelques instants. Puis, il la lui rendit._

_- Vrosbak va vous y conduire._

_S'ensuivit une partie de wagon-gobelin, comme Samia s'amusait à les appeler, puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui semblait assez banale. Les deux femmes en sortir._

_- Pourquoi on n'est pas au coffre habituel, maman ?_

_- Parce que je voulais te montrer quelque chose de très spécial._

_- C'est quoi ? fit la fille d'une voix innocente et remplie d'impatience. Elle adorait quand sa mère lui montrait des choses fantastiques qui avaient un lien avec la magie._

_- Comme tu le sais, je suis la descendante d'Harry Potter. Il était lui même le descendant de Godric Griffondor, ce qui fait de toutes les deux …_

_- Ses descendantes ! Samia avait presque criée ces derniers mots ? Elle ? Elle était la descendante du grand et célèbre Godric Griffondor ? _

_- Oui ma chérie. Mais je te demanderai de ne jamais le révéler, pas même à tes plus proches amis. Seulement à la personne que tu épouseras._

_- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ? demanda t-elle naïvement._

_- Non, non, c'est très bien. Mais vois-tu, je voudrais que tu retiennes ce que je vais te dire très précisément: parfois, dans la vie, il arrive qu'on ait des problèmes, notamment à cause de préjugés qu'on les gens sur certaines … mmh … capacités . C'est plus ou moins grave, mais il faut en retenir deux choses : la première, soit toujours prête à tout ! Plusieurs fois déjà, j'ai du ma vie au fait que j'avais un plan B. Ai toujours un plan B! tu m'entends, toujours ! un plan de rechange. Et cela passe par le fait de garder notre ascendance secrète. La deuxième chose, c'est que tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre, quoique qu'il arrive. Tu es ce que tu es et tu n'as aucune honte à avoir de cela._

_- De quoi tu parles maman ? _

_- Viens, rentrons dans le coffre et je vais te montrer._

_Les deux femmes s'avancèrent jusqu'à l'entrée du coffre. Le gobelin arriva derrière elles, inséra la clé dans la serrure et la tourna dans le sens inverse de celui qu'on aurait pu attendre : vers la gauche. La petite porte fit entendre plusieurs rouages avant de s'ouvrir. Le gobelin se recula et laissa les deux femmes entrer. Sa mère referma la porte qui était dotée d'une poignée à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle vit sa fille regarder d'un air assez blasé les tas de gallions qui s'entassaient. Sans être insignifiants, ils ne payaient pas de mine face à la montagne de gallions qui se trouvaient dans l'autre coffre._

_- Qu'en dis-tu, Samia ?_

_- Je … je ne vois pas la différence avec l'autre coffre. sauf qu'iil y a moins de pièces._

_- Sa mère lui sourit._

_- Deuxième leçon du jour que je te demanderai également de toujours garder en tête : ne __jamais__ , comme disait mon père, juger un livre à sa couverture. La première impression est souvent la bonne, car c'est celle de ton instinct et de ta magie, mais ce que tes yeux voient ou croient voir est rarement la réalité ! _

_- La petite Samia acquiesçât, impressionée du ton sérieux que prenait sa mère._

_- C'est promis maman, je ne jugerai plus les choses sur leur aspect, murmura-t-elle.  
_

_- Bien. Sa mère lui sourit.  
Maintenant, retiens bien ce que je vais dire._

_Sa mère se tourna vers l'allée centrale et prononça les quelques paroles que Samia fut amenée à prononcé à son tour, à peine quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle pleurait encore le meurtre de sa mère :_

_« Je suis arrivée, Godric Griffondor. Ouvres-toi pour les enfants de tes enfants »_

_Samia poussa un petit cri lorsque des escaliers apparurent sur le sol, jusque là lisse, de l'allée. Il s'enfonçait profondément dans le sous-sol, droit devant elles. Les marches formaient un escalier large et à l'allure noble._

_- Viens, Samia, je vais te montrer ce que ce coffre contient et qui t'appartiendra un jour._

_L'heure qu'elles passèrent dans le coffre fut utilisée à montrer à Samia tout ce que la pièce cachée contenait : une vraie bibliothèque familiale avec des livres plus rares et anciens les uns que les autres, une armurerie et sur un des murs, figuraient les baguettes de ses ancêtres, chacune portant le nom de son propriétaire. Tout à droite, il y avait trois places vides : les noms de ses parents et le siens était déjà affichés._

_- C'est là que certaines personnes de notre famille voulaient que leur baguette repose. D'autres préfèreraient être enterrés avec, car ils la considèrent comme une partie d'eux. Si lorsque tu arriveras à la fin de ta vie, tel est ton souhait, ce porte baguette disparaîtra._

_Puis sa mère lui dévoila deux secrets._

_- Samia, ce coffre, ton père ne peut pas y entrer. Il est protégé par une magie du sang que Godric lui même a mis en place._

_- Mais, je croyais que c'était une mauvaise magie ! s'exclama Samia._

_- C'est en effet ainsi qu'elle est perçue de nos jours. Mais ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Autrefois, c'était une magie très utilisée pour guérir des maladies très grave ou pour placer des protections très puissantes. Beaucoup de sorts qui sont classés inoffensifs peuvent se révéler mortels. Il n'y a pas, comme tend à le faire croire la doxa, une frontière clairement définie entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Utiliser de sorts offensifs lorsque ta vie ou celle de d'autre personne est en danger n'est pas moralement condamnable. Ce qui compte, c'est l'intention. Il est vrai qu'il existe des sorts qui sont purement des sorts de magie noire. Ceux-ci n'ont pour seul but que la souffrance. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tous.  
Enfin, tout cela pour te dire que quiconque n'étant pas un descendant de Godric Griffondor qui passerait la première marche disparaîtrait un très long moment de ce monde. Mon père m'a un jour raconté qu'il serait envoyé quelque part où aucun homme ne vit et où il y a des créatures que les moldus nomment dinosaures. Mon père m'a dit que cet endroit s'appelait Jurassic Parc. _

_Samia fit un oui de la tête avant d'écouter sa mère continuer._

_- La dernière que je voulais te dire et te montrer, c'est cela : _

_Sa mère ouvrit la paume de sa main. Samia n'y vit rien. Mais en suivant le regard de sa mère, elle vit le feu de la bougie la plus proche se diriger rapidement vers la main de sa mère et venir y former une boule de feu. Samia ouvrit des grands yeux. Puis regarda sa mère dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui sourit._

_- Tu n'as pas mal, maman ?_

_- Non, rassure-toi ma puce, je n'ai pas mal._

_- Tu as fait ça avec ta baguette ?_

_- Non._

_- Comment alors ?_

_- Et bien vois-tu, j'ai hérité de notre aïeule Sylvia Potter ce don. Comme elle, et comme toi quand tu sauras plus grande, je peux contrôler cet élément. Je n'ai pas besoin de baguette. C'est une forme très ancienne de magie qui est malheureusement uniquement héréditaire. _

_- Pourquoi malheureusement ?_

_- Parce que cela a valu aux personnes possédant ce don une hargne et une discrimination presque sans bornes de la part des sorciers et de d'autres peuples magiques, dont les gobelins. Ils ont presque réussi à nous exterminer. Sur les quatre familles d'Elémentaires, ainsi s'appelle notre pouvoir, il ne reste plus que nous les Élémentaires feu. _

_- Et les autres ? demanda Samia, connaissant déjà la réponse._

_- Ils ont tous été tués. Ton ancêtre Harry Potter fut le dernier Élémentaire Air. Mais les enfants qu'il a eut avec Sylvia ayant tous hérité du don du feu, il fut le dernier. Ton père a fait des recherches, secrètement, pour savoir pourquoi aucun de ses enfants n'avait reçu son don. Il hésite entre deux hypothèses. L'une d'elle est une raison génétique que je te réexpliquerai quand tu seras plus grande, avec des histoires de gênes dominants et récessifs. L'autre… _

_- L'autre ?_

_- L'autre, c'est que ce serait simplement la faute à pas de chance._

_- Mais maman, pourquoi ils sont si méchants les autres ? Pourquoi nous avoir presque tous tués ?_

_- Ca, ma grande, c'est une très bonne question._

_Et sa mère lui expliqua comment son monde était composé de personnes qui croyaient à une suprématie de certaines personnes sur les autres et comment leur peuple avait presque disparu. Samia prit sa plus importante, mais aussi malheureusement sa dernière, leçon de tolérance.  
_

_- Viens, je vais te montrer une dernière chose avant de partir._

_Sa mère l'emmena de nouveau à la bibliothèque et prit un livre à la couverture en cuir brun._

_- Lorsque tu auras atteint ta maturité magique, tu pourras à ton tour développer ton don d'Elémentaire. Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'y aiderai. Mais à ce moment là, tu devras fabriquer ta propre baguette._

_- Pourquoi ? L'autre ne marchera plus ?_

_- Non, pas exactement. Mais elle ne permettra pas à ta magie élémentaire de s'exprimer. Si tu utilises ta baguette courante, tu ne pourras pas faire de magie élémentaire pendant plusieurs jours. Les deux magies se retrouvent en compétition et comme une baguette habituelle canalise ta magie normale, pas la magie élémentaire, tu n'arriveras pas à utiliser ton autre pouvoir. Ce livre t'expliquera comment fabriquer ta propre baguette, qui elle, te permettra d'utiliser tes pouvoirs simultanément_

_Sur ce, les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce secrète, la refermèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir du coffre. Mais lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte, une vingtaine d'hommes menaçants, portant tous des vêtements du Ministère pointaient leur baguette sur elles. _

**Fin du flash-back**

Rose regarda le dragon quelques secondes encore, yeux verts dans yeux noirs, avant de déclarer :

- J'accepte.

Si les dragons pouvaient sourire, alors sans doute celui-ci l'aurait-il fait.

- As-tu tout ce qu'il faut pour deux rites, Chevalier de Poudlard ?

Un sourire de la jeune femme vint lui apporter la réponse.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Derrière la porte, les heures s'écoulaient et rien ne se passait.

- Il est quatre heures du matin Mario, bailla le professeur Hinch. Tu es sûr que quiconque est à l'intérieur ?

Mario ne répondit pas, mais lança un regard énervé qui fut perdu dans ce noir total.

- Il devra tôt ou tard sortir, dit O'Connell. A moins que …

- Que ? demanda le professeur Phelma.

- Mario, demanda-t-elle en fixant l'endroit où elle supposait qu'il se trouvait, sa voix devenant soudain acide, n'y a-t-il pas d'autres sorties ?

- Aussitôt, tous les sorciers furent totalement réveillés.

- Et bien, commença le Directeur soudain mal à l'aise, je ne crois pas. Sauf une peut-être, mais elle est invraisemblable.

- Et peut-on savoir laquelle est-ce demanda la directrice des Serpentard, de manière assez brusque.

- Le dragon peut sortit du lac, répondit Hinch à la place du Directeur.

- Mais je ne pense pas qu'un sorcier en serait capable, ajouta précipitamment Greenspich. Cependant son ton affirmait le contraire.

- Un simple sorcier peut-être pas, dit Septimus, mais un sorcier capable d'ouvrir la grotte en moins d'un quart d'heure ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans le parc, désert pas cette nuit sans lune, les étoiles brillaient. Sans un bruit, une forme massive émergea de l'eau. Une ombre sauta du dessus de cette forme et nagea jusqu'au bord. Une silhouette féminine sortit de l'eau. Elle fit un signe du bras à la forme restée dans l'eau avant de tourner le dos au lac et de se diriger vers une des serres de Poudlard, tout en se faisant la réflexion que Godric Griffondor avait un esprit très serpentard quand il voulait. Vraiment, qui aurait cru que son épreuve consisterait à lui donner le choix pour devenir Chevalier de Poudlard ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, les élèves virent quatre de leurs professeurs ainsi que le Directeur afficher des têtes fatiguées, comme s'il n'avaient pas dormi de la nuit. Ils semblaient aussi de très mauvaise humeur.

Lorsque le courrier arriva, une chouette de clocher vint apporter à Rose, assise ce matin à la table des griffondors, un paquet fin et assez long.

Rose détacha le paquet de la patte de la chouette, lui donna quelques morceaux de bacon à manger, puis ouvrit devant tout le monde son paquet. A l'intérieur se trouvait une boite. Toute la table regarda dans sa direction. Doucement, Rose souleva le couvercle. Sur un lit de plume reposait une baguette. Délicatement, Rose tendit la main.

Autour d'elle, sa magie commença à tournoyer. Ses cheveux se mirent à flotter légèrement autour de sa tête et une sensation agréable emplit toute la salle. Lorsque Rose toucha l'objet, elle émit une onde magique assez forte pour faire relever la tête à tous les occupants de la Grande Salle. Rose, baguette en main, émettait des étincelles dorées, les yeux fermés. Les mouvements de ses cheveux donnait l'impression qu'elle était le centre d'un maelström magique.

Elle murmura alors un mot, un seul. Mais si bas, que personne ne l'entendit :

- Brixta !

_Voila! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus!_

_ Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Seconde répartition. _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, elles permettent de savoir ce qui pourraient être amélioré et donnent envie de continuer!_


	4. 4 Seconde répartition

Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews! Voila la suite:**  
**

**Résumé personnages :**

Matthew Smith : professeur de DFCM, ancien auror.

Lionel Septimus, Directeur de Poufsouffle, professeur de Runes anciennes.

Mario Greenspich, Directeur de Poudlard.

Maria Hinch, directrice des Serdaigles, professeure de botanique.

Joëlle Kariger, professeure de Soins des Créatures Magiques.

Eliane O'Connell, directrice de Serpentard, professeure de potion.

Guillaume Phelma, directeur de Gryffondor, professeur de métamorphose.

Eric Schneider, professeur d'Arithmancie.

Arthur Jacobson, professeur de Sortilèges.

4. Seconde répartition

**Cours de Potions **

Après la réception de sa baguette réception qu'elle avait bien entendu monter de toute pièce, Rose quitta la table des griffons et alla parcourir le château, tenant précieusement celle qui désormais serait son lien au monde des sorciers, lui permettrait d'exercer sa vengeance et de marcher dans les pas de son ancêtre en quête de connaissance.

Ses pas l'emmenèrent à la Salle sur Demande où elle entra sans hésitation. Elle avait une métamorphose à travailler. Une métamorphose que personne ne pensait réalisable depuis le roi Arthur.

Dans la Grande Salle, le Directeur enrageait pour deux raisons différentes. La première était qu'ils avaient passé leur nuit éveillée à attendre que l'intrus sorte de la grotte, sans succès. La seconde était qu'il sentait qu'il avait perdu une partie de son pouvoir sur Poudlard. Il n'était plus relié aux protections du château et les tableaux ne se montraient plus aussi coopératifs qu'avant. Sa propre magie en était diminuée. Elle ne trouvait plus cet écho qu'elle avait en ces lieux. Et bien sûr, il ne savait toujours pas _qui_ avait réussi à s'introduire à la fois dans son bureau et dans la grotte. L'incertitude et l'ignorance étaient deux choses qu'il n'aimait pas. Pas du tout.

Il avait bien entendu demandé à ses employés d'ouvrir l'œil, et si un des élèves montrait quelque signe insolite, de le lui signaler aussitôt. Bien entendu, il avait envoyé la veille une lettre au magasin d'Ollivander pour lui demander confirmation de la commande d'une nouvelle baguette de la part de Rose Weinberg. C'était la seule piste qu'il voyait pour le moment. Mais il n'y croyait pas. Cette jeune femme avait l'air bien trop bêta pour être la personne qu'il cherchait, sans compter que cambrioler son bureau dès le premier soir était inimaginable, ne serait-ce que pour atteindre sa fenêtre et savoir où elle était.

-Bon, je vous laisse allez à vos cours. Professeur Smith, vous passerez à mon bureau aujourd'hui. Je dois vous parler. Professeur O'Connell, vous avez cours de Potion avec les sixièmes année ce matin je crois ? Oui ? Parfait. Vous direz à la nouvelle qu'elle sera répartie ce soir. En espérant que le Choixpeau y parvienne, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose sortit de la Salle sur Demande exténuée. La métamorphose qu'elle venait de commencer lui avait coutée énormément d'énergie, magiquement et physiquement. C'était plus dur que ce qu'elle avait prévu. Mais bon, ça en valait la peine. Si elle voulait sauver son père d'Azkaban, elle devait réussir !  
De toute façon, elle avait maintenant Potion, donc elle aurait le temps de se remettre de sa fatigue.

Sur le chemin qui lui permettait de se rendre au cours de potion, elle croisa de nombreux élèves qui la dévisagèrent.

A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de vraie magie.

Lorsqu'elle entra en potion, elle alla s'asseoir au second rang. A côté d'elle vint s'asseoir une fille de serdaigle qui la jaugea quelques longues secondes du regard. Puis, elle se tourna vers le tableau sans un mot et attendit que la professeure commence son cours.

Lorsqu'elle fit l'appel, O'Connell lui demanda de rester deux minutes à la fin du cours. Sa voie était fatiguée. D'une voie halée, elle fit apparaître au tableau la potion du jour : une potion de régénération sanguine.

Travaillant par binôme Rose sentit rapidement que sa partenaire était en train de la tester. Elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire quoi faire ou comment mieux faire ceci ou cela.

-Ne coupe pas tes racines de Bulbopa en commençant par la racine ! Tu vas faire rater la première phase.

Ou encore :

-Attends ! ajoute d'abord les crochets de serpent, ça marchera mieux !

Bien sûr, tous ces « conseils » étaient totalement aberrants et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La potion censée être bleu lilas finit … rouge.

-Et bien, jeunes femmes, pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi votre potion a cette couleur ? demanda la maître des potions.

-Weinberg a voulu modifier les instructions légèrement pour faire comme elle l'avait appris, mentit la jeune femme. Je lui ai fait confiance.

-Mademoiselle Weinberg ?

-C'est exact, mentit-elle.

O'Connell la fixa quelques secondes. Elle connaissait assez Chloé pour savoir que celle-ci mentait effrontément. Cependant, pourquoi l'autre ne niait-elle pas ? Par faiblesse ? Pour essayer de s'intégrer ? Elle décida de donner une chance à chacune des sorcières.

-Bon, je ne noterai pas cette potion. Mais je veux soixante-dix centimètres de parchemin chacune sur la potion de régénération et les erreurs que vous avez commises.

-Mais ! ce n'est pas juste ! c'est Weinberg qui …

-Suffit ! C'est ça ou un T. Que choisissez-vous ? Sa voix était à présent cassante. Après sa nuit blanche, elle n'avait pas beaucoup envie de discuter.

-Le parchemin, répondit Rose.

-Le parchemin, fit Chloé.

-Pour lundi sur mon bureau.

Tandis que la professeure s'éloignait, Chloé regarda Rose en chien de faillance. Certes, elle n'avait pas contesté son incrimination, mais elle n'avait pas montré à son goût assez de soumission. Elle devrait s'assurer que la nouvelle ne viendrait pas contester sa place. Et cela, c'était totalement dans ses cordes… !

Cinq minutes avant la fin du cours, leur professeure de potion demanda leur attention.

-J'ai une déclaration importante à faire.

Le silence vint aussitôt.

-Cet été, le programme de potion a été modernisé. Certaines méthodes et certaines potions ont été remplacées. De plus, le comité de direction a décidé d'introduire une nouvelle épreuve à vos ASPICS.

Un brouhaha envahit aussitôt la classe. Une nouvelle épreuve ! En quoi allait-elle consister ?

-SILENCE !

Le calme revint. Visiblement, leur professeur n'était dans de très bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-Comme je m'apprêtais à vous le dire, une nouvelle épreuve a été introduite pour vos examens de fin de cycle. Elle consistera en un Travail Personnel de Recherche dans une de vos matières. Le but de cette nouvelle épreuve est de stimuler vos capacités de réflexion et de vous faire prendre des initiatives. Les potions sont une des matières qu'il vous est possible de choisir. Cependant, je tiens à vous avertir tout de suite, je mettrai mon véto pour toute candidature que je jugerai douteuse, que ce soit par manque de travail ou de motivation. La recherche en potion peut être une activité dangereuse, aussi ne sélectionnerai-je que les élèves que je jugerai assez mature et responsable. Son regard se posa sur quelques élèves qui eurent la décence de baisser les yeux. Je ne vous demande pas de me dire aujourd'hui si vous souhaitez faire votre TPR en potion, mais d'y réfléchir. Ceux que ça intéresse devront rapidement trouver un sujet ainsi qu'une problématique. Pensez-y.  
Maintenant, afin de rendre ces cours plus efficaces, je vous demanderai d'étudier avant chaque cours la potion que nous étudierons au prochain cours. Cette étude ne consiste pas en une simple lecture rapide de votre manuel. Non. Je veux que vous prépariez avant chaque leçon un parchemin sur les ingrédients utilisés, leurs propriétés, leurs effets et leurs interactions entre eux. Je sais, dit-elle en élevant la voix pour couper court à tout nouveau bavardage, que ceci vous semble infaisable. Mais il est capital que vous compreniez ce que vous faite et pourquoi vous le faite. Sans quoi, les potions resteront à jamais une matière obscure à vos yeux.  
Mardi prochain, nous commencerons l'étude du Polynectar. C'est une potion compliquée, aussi vous demanderai-je de faire votre travail préliminaire avec le plus grand soin. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent aussitôt à parler de leur TPR. Rose rangea ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau de sa professeure.

-Vous vouliez me voire, professeur ?

-En effet. Votre répartition aura lieu ce soir, entendu que vous avez reçu votre baguette.

-Bien professeur. Autre chose ?

La femme sembla hésiter quelques instants. Elle attendit que tous les élèves aient quitté la classe et d'un geste de sa baguette, elle ferma la porte. Puis, se tournant vers son élève :

-Savez-vous comment fonctionne le Choixpeau, mademoiselle Weinberg ?

Cette question surpris un peu Rose, néanmoins, elle répondit honnêtement :

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le Choixpeau agit comme un émetteur. Il envoie des mots clés voire des images de situations au cerveau de celui qui l'a sur sa tête et analyse la manière dont ce cerveau réagit. D'après ces réactions, il en déduit un profil et regarde dans quelle maison on retrouve le plus de ces qualités.

-C'est totalement exact ! Mais comment se fait-il que vous sachiez cela alors que vous êtes nouvelle et venez de l'étranger ? demanda-t-elle soudain alerte.

-Mon pédagogue m'a enseigné quelque chose de très important dès mes premiers cours, professeur. Je n'ai fait que suivre son enseignement.

-Et lequel est-ce, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? demanda l'enseignante, que la curiosité avait saisie.

-C'est en effet une question assez indiscrète. Néanmoins, je vais vous le dire. Il m'a appris la chose suivante : « il faut toujours connaitre son environnement. Ignore-le et tu passeras à côté de l'essentiel. Apprends à le connaître et tu le maitriseras. »

Quelques instants de silence passèrent.

-Cela me semble en effet être un sage précepte. Très serpentard, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Peut-être, répondit-elle évasivement.

-Et auriez-vous une explication à la … comment dire, à l'hésitation du Choixpeau.

-D'après lui, l'absence de baguette …

-Baliverne. Comme vous venez de le dire, le Choixpeau n'a pas besoin que la personne porte une baguette pour lui assigner une maison. Les élèves de première année qui arrivent à Poudlard n'ont, pour la plupart, jamais utilisés leur baguette avant de venir. Comment la baguette, qui ne fait office que de catalyseur pour notre magie, pourrait-il interagir sur le choix du Choixpeau ?

-Je n'ai pas d'explication professeur.

O'Connell scruta quelques instants son visage, mais tout ce qu'elle y vit fut de l'ignorance et de l'honnêteté. Ce qui l'apaisa.

-Saviez-vous que le Choixpeau prends avant tout en compte un paramètre crucial ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

Encore une fois, l'adulte scruta son élève, mais n'y décela que de l'honnêteté.

-Le Choixpeau ne s'opposera jamais à la volonté de celui qu'il doit répartir. Ce qui veut dire que si vous souhaitez réellement être dans une maison …

-Il m'y assignera, compléta Rose.

-Exactement. Y a-t-il une des quatre maisons qui vous tenterait plus que les autres ?

Voilà, pensa Rose, on y arrive. Le vrai motif de cette conversation.

-Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas d'à priori sur les différentes maisons, ne venant pas de Grande-Bretagne. Cependant, les élèves avec lesquels j'ai parlés m'en ont bombardés. Surtout sur votre maison.  
Voilà, la bombe était lâchée.

-Vraiment ? fut la seule réponse que lâcha la professeure de potion, prise de court par la franchise de la jeune femme. Et quels genre de préjugés avez vous entendus ?

-Oh, je ne vais pas les répéter, vous devez sans doute les connaître par cœur.

-Y croyez-vous ?

-Non.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. L'une évaluant la seconde, la seconde utilisant son occlumencie dans toute sa puissance afin de rester totalement maître de ses expressions faciales et des gestes de son corps.

-Vous savez, Mademoiselle Weinberg, la formation de votre lien avec votre baguette ce matin n'est pas passée inaperçue.

On y arrive … .

-Je pense que Serpentard pourrait beaucoup vous apportez. Vous semblez posséder un potentiel important. Ma maison pourrait vous aider sur le chemin de la grandeur.

-J'y réfléchirai, professeur. Cependant… je préfère laisser le Choixpeau décider à ma place.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que j'aime l'idée de laisser le Choixpeau décider à ma place. C'est plus facile.

-Non, Weinberg ne ferait pas une bonne serpentarde. Ce n'est absolument pas dans le genre de ma maison de laisser les autres décider à leur place.

-Je vous crois, Eliane. J'ai parlé avec Matthew tout à l'heure. Je lui ai expliqué ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, sans les détails ni certaines informations … sensibles. Il a émit l'hypothèse que mademoiselle Weinberg puisse y être mêlée, mais entre nous, je pense que c'est de la pure paranoïa. Elle est restée toute la nuit du vol dans sa chambre, et n'avait pas de baguette au moment de l'infraction commise dans mon bureau, et j'ai vérifié auprès d'Ollivander qui m'a confirmé la commande et la livraison d'une baguette à mademoiselle Weinberg. De plus, elle ne m'a pas l'aire non plus d'être le genre de personne que nous cherchons. Je vois mal une femme cambrioler mon bureau et ouvrir la grotte. Le responsable est sans doute un homme, à mon avis.

-C'est aussi mon avis, Mario.

-Bien !

-Juste une question encore, Mario.

-Je t'écoute.

-Par simple curiosité, de quoi est constituée sa baguette ?

-Tu poses la même question que celle que j'ai posée à Ollivander.

-Et ?

-Et il ne me l'a pas dit. C'est une donnée personnelle. Il est tenu de garder cette information secrète, sauf avis contraire du propriétaire de la baguette.

-Dommage !

-Comme tu dis, Eliane, comme tu dis !

Laisser le Choixpeau décider à sa place ! Vraiment, Rose avait du mettre toute son occlumencie à contribution pour ne pas éclater de rire à cette idée !

Si vous voulez bien venir mademoiselle Weinberg, nous allons procéder à votre seconde répartition.

Rose pénétra pour la seconde fois dans la grande salle suivie par tous les regards de l'établissement. Elle marcha droit sur le tabouret et le Choixpeau, l'empoigna et le mit résolument sur sa tête. Le Choixpeau s'éveilla, et se mit à lui parler dans sa tête.

Hum, te revoilà, toi. Ah, je vois que tu as une nouvelle baguette. Quoi ! Par les c… de Merlin ! Le nouveau Chevalier de Poudlard ! Et bien, on pourra dire que tu as fais vite, jeune femme.

Epargne-moi tes sarcasmes et répartis-moi, Choixpeau !

Bon, bon, si tu le prends comme cela …

-Voilà notre chambre, et ton lit, prêt de la fenêtre. J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas, mais personne ne voulait avoir le soleil sur lui le dimanche matin.

-Pas de problème, j'aime me réveiller avec le soleil. Merci Agathe.

-Y a pas de quoi. Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas !

-Merci. Il y a-t-il d'autres choses que je dois savoir concernant le fonctionnement de Poufsouffle ?

- Juste trois choses : tous les soirs, entre dix-huit et dix neufs heures, il y a une session entraide. Tu n'es pas obligée d'y participer, ne t'inquiète pas. Il s'agit d'aider ceux qui le demandent. Souvent, les élèves se mettent avec quelqu'un qui lui est complémentaire, comme ça, personne n'a l'impression d'être lésé. Ensuite, si tu joues au quidditch, il y a une place de libre en temps qu'attrapeur.

-Je ne joue pas au quidditch. Dernière chose ?

- Poudlard a plusieurs clubs. Tu peux participer à l'un d'entre eux si tu le veux.

-Non, c'est gentil, je n'aime pas trop les clubs.

- Comme tu veux mais il y en a des chouettes ! Smith anime le club de duel, Jacobson organise le club de charmes, Kariger …

-C'est bon, je ne souhaite pas faire partie d'un club Agathe. Merci.

-Ah. Bon. Bah, je te laisse t'installer alors. Si tu as une question …

-Je n'hésite pas, ne t'inquiète pas.

Agathe sortie. De son côté, Rose souffla un bon coup. Très gentille cette fille, mais un petit peu insistante.

Rose se mit à sortir ses affaires de sa valise. Celle-ci avait un seul compartiment, magiquement agrandi. Livres, robes et objets divers s'y côtoyaient. Un œil attentif aurait pu remarquer quelques objets dans un coin : des boucles d'oreille, une boîte contenant deux boules quies, un taille crayon, un rouleau de scotch … . Mais rien qui n'aurait attiré l'attention. Non vraiment, rien d'intéressant … à première vue.

Une fois ses affaires rangées, Rose prit son sac de cours et se mit à faire ses devoirs.

**Signature magique**

-Bienvenue dans mon cours de DCFM ! Je suis heureux de vous retrouver si nombreux !

Les élèves cessèrent leurs bavardages et écoutèrent leur professeur.

-Bien, cette année, nous allons aborder deux grands thèmes : nous allons continuer et finir de voir les créatures que vous êtes susceptibles un jour de croiser, ainsi que les manières pour se protéger de celles-ci et approfondir vos connaissances en sorts de protection et quelques sorts offensifs. L'année prochaine, nous continuerons les sorts de protection et étudierons de manière plus approfondie les sorts offensifs. Ceux qui envisagent une carrière d'auror devront exceller, c'est le minimum nécessaire que doit connaître tout candidat pour cette profession. Après Pâques de l'année prochaine, nous verrons avec les professeur Jacobson et Phelma comment utiliser d'autres formes de magie lors de confrontations. Ceux qui voudraient travailler plus tard en tant que briseur de sorts, aurors, ou dans la protection de batiments auront nécessairement besoin de tout cela.

Un hochement général de la classe vint confirmer au professeur qu'il avait toute l'attention de ses élèves.

-Bien, mais pour commencer, je voudrais d'abord connaître le niveau de chacun. Je sais que vous êtes bons en DFCM, votre présence en atteste, mais ce que je vais vous demander me permettra de connaître vos points forts et vos points faibles, et donc de vous permettre de vous améliorer là où vous auriez quelques faiblesses. Mademoiselle Weinberg, voulez-vous venir devant s'il-vous plaît.

Rose fronça pendant quelques microsecondes ses sourcils. Pourquoi la choisissait-il elle, alors qu'elle était nouvelle. Son instinct lui dit de se méfier. Tranquillement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'estrade.

-Prenez votre baguette, mademoiselle Weinberg. Bien. Très jolie baguette au passage, dit-il en jetant un œil sur celle de Rose. Elle était brun foncé. Environ vingt-cinq centimètres évalua-t-il.  
Voilà, répétez après-moi _revelio linearis_

_-Revelio linearis._

-Parfait. Maintenant, faite ce geste et prononcer la formule, dit-il en faisant un mû avec sa baguette.

-Pourriez-vous me montrer le résultat que je dois obtenir, ça m'aiderait, je pense.

-Bien sûr ! Tenez : _revelio linearis_.

Une sphère bleu turquoise et orangée de la taille d'une balle de handball s'échappa de sa baguette. Deux anneaux jaunes se coupaient en X autour de la sphère. Sur le sommet, Rose pu voir un disque mauve qui collait à la surface de la sphère, tandis qu'une autre sphère, plus petite, gravitait autour de la grosse. Différentes formes rayaient la grosse sphère.

Sa signature magique ! Smith voulait qu'ils lui montrent leurs signatures magiques !

-Voilà, à vous à présent.

Mais Rose, elle, n'en avait aucunement l'attention. Ca pourrait révéler beaucoup de choses. Beaucoup trop de choses. Et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute ce que voulait son professeur. Il devait avoir des doutes sur elle Rose se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Comment ne pas montrer sa signature magique ? Refuser ? Trop suspect. Prétexter ne pas y arriver ? Pareil. Quoique, elle avait une nouvelle baguette. Elle pourrait prétendre ne pas encore la maitriser pleinement. Ca lui laisserait le temps de trouver une vraie solution. Rose tendit son bras et prononça la formule en même temps qu'elle faisait un mù avec Brixta. Mais elle se garda bien d'envoyer la moindre once de magie dans son bras.

-_Revelio linearis._

Rien ne se passa.

-Réessayer, dit Smith en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-_Revelio linearis._

Mais rien de plus ne se passa.

-Désolé professeur, mais je n'ai m'a baguette que depuis hier. Je ne la maitrise pas encore totalement. Elle fixa son professeur dans les yeux.

L'espace de quelques secondes, Rose senti un esprit venir effleurer ses souvenirs, sa mémoire. Mais celui-ci ne trouva rien. Non pas rien d'intéressant, mais rien. Il était à la surface d'un lac qu'aucune ride ne venait troubler. Son instinct lui dit d'éviter tout contact avec l'eau du lac. L'esprit de son élève était beaucoup trop tranquille. Smith se retira de l'esprit de Rose.

-Allez vous asseoir, mademoiselle Weinberg. Vous repasserez en dernière. Son ton s'était fait plus dur.

Rose alla se rasseoir, sans rien laisser passer comme expression sur son visage.

Cet enfoiré venait de pratiquer la legimencie sur elle ! elle remercia de tout son cœur Morgane de lui avoir appris dès le début de son apprentissage à toujours garder son esprit fermé. Sauf que le vide que Smith avait rencontré allait sans doute lui attirer des questions. Et des questions très embarrassantes.

Pendant ce temps, les élèves défilèrent les uns après les autres au bureau de Smith qui prenait quelques notes sur chaque signature. Tous réussirent.

-Bien, mademoiselle Weinberg, voulez-vous venir réessayer ?

Comme si elle avait le choix.

Rose se rendit de nouveaux sur l'estrade et relança le sort mais rien de plus que la dernière fois ne se passa. Son professeur ne dit rien, mais à ses yeux, Rose savait qu'il ne croyait pas à son histoire. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve rapidement une solution à ce problème.

-Bon, allez vous rasseoir. Pratiquer ce sort, vous repasserez au prochain cours. Je vous conseille de le maitriser à ce moment.  
Puis, s'adressant à toute la classe : nous allons à présent étudier une créature très dangereuse et j'espère pour vous que vous ne la croiserez jamais. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'est un détraqueur ?

Et le cours passa, laissant une élève concentrée sur la manière la plus subtile pour ne pas avoir à montrer sa signature magique à son professeur de DFCM.

-Weinberg ! Eh, Weinberg ! Attends !

Rose se retourna dans le couloir qu'un flux continu d'élèves remplissait. Elle qui détestait la foule, elle était servie. Deux élèves, Agathe et un autre garçon de Poufsouffle, la rattrapèrent.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? sa voix contenait une mise en garde discrète et celle-ci ne fut pas perçue par les deux élèves.

- 'voulions juste savoir si ça allait ?

-Très bien, c'est gentil. Maintenant, si ça ne te dérange pas, je dois me rendre au cours de sortilèges et je ne suis pas en avance, désolé.

Sur ce, Rose les laissa là, et partie sans se retourner. Le garçon cependant, ne détournait pas son regard de la silhouette féminine. Ce que sa voisine remarqua – sans apprécier.

-Hugo !

-Hein ? Ah, euh oui, j'arrive. Son regard se détacha avec difficulté de la silhouette de la nouvelle.

Rose ne prêta qu'une oreille distraite à son cours d'enchantements et sortilèges. Elle réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour ne pas montrer sa signature magique. Le professeur Jacobson était en train d'expliquer le programme de l'année. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen pour que Smith ne puisse pas voir sa fichue signature. Allez, réfléchit Samia, réfléchit. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen. Bon, si elle ne voyait pas de solution pour ne pas qu'il la voit, il fallait chercher une autre manière de contourner ce problème. Avec un levier par exemple. Oui, un levier. Elle devait trouver un moyen de le faire chanter. Pas très moralement justifiable, mais efficace. Le seul problème qui restait était : sur quel secret le faire chanter ? car le défaut des secrets, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas facilement disponibles. Ils ne se trouvent pas dans un bouquin ou dans … une signature magique ? Bien sûr ! Il fallait qu'elle trouve un élément de sa signature magique qui trahirait un secret de Smith ! Il avait commis une grosse erreur en leur montrant sa signature, surtout à elle qui était juste devant lui.

Que pourrait bien cacher son professeur. Récapitulons : il est professeur de DFCM à Poudlard depuis six ans. Sans doute pas grand chose à tenir secret de ce côté là. Mais avant, il était auror. Or, les aurors, eux, ont des choses à garder sous silence. Certaines capacités ou connaissances qui ne doivent pas tomber dans de mauvaises mains. Il fallait qu'elle fasse des recherches sur les signatures magiques. Et quel meilleur endroit pour cela que la bibliothèque de Poudlard ? Rose sourit, elle avait presque trouvé comment faire lâcher prise à son professeur.

-Mademoiselle Weinberg, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous trouvez de si réjouissant dans ce que je viens de dire ?

A présent, toutes les têtes étaient tournées vers elle. Rose regarda son professeur dans les yeux, puis son bureau sur lequel était ouvert un manuel d'enchantement. D'un coup d'œil, Rose lut le titre : « Animation d'objets inanimés »

-J'imagine juste tout ce que l'on pourrait faire avec ce sortilège professeur.

Le professeur la regarda quelques secondes. Il semblait débattre intérieurement s'il devait gronder son élève pour son manque visible d'attention, bien qu'elle ait su répondre à sa question. Il regarda dans la direction où son élève avait jeté un coup d'œil le manuel était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'elle puisse lire le titre. Il décida d'en profiter pour évaluer cette nouvelle élève dont le Septimus avait vanté les résultats scolaires.

-Et voudriez-vous nous faire une petite démonstration de ce qu'est un sort d'animation ?

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement souple enchanta la table de son voisin. Celle-ci sembla s'éveiller alors que le voisin en question fit un bon de surprise, pas dut tout préparé à ce que la table sur laquelle il roupillait agréablement commence à bouger. La table fit ses premiers pas, se secoua en faisant tomber les livres qui étaient sur elle à la manière d'un chien et se mt à courir et sauter comme un cabriolet devant la classe médusée. Rose leva son regard sur son professeur qui semblait lui aussi agréablement surpris.

-C'est excellent. Vingt points pour Poufsouffle. Mademoiselle Weinberg, je voudrais me faire une opinion de votre niveau à la fin du cours, vous resterez.

-Bien professeur.

Décidemment, c'était une manie dans cette école de demander aux nouveaux élèves de rester à la fin des cours.

Deux heures plus tard, Rose sorti frustrée de son entretien avec Jacobson.

Ce soir là, faute de pouvoir étudier les signatures magiques, elle quitta rapidement la grande salle et se rendit au septième étage, passa plusieurs fois devant le portrait du sorcier tentant d'apprendre une quelconque danse à d'autres créatures magiques dont elle n'avait rien à faire et ouvrit la porte qui apparut dans le mur. Devant elle, il y avait une salle assez grande avec plusieurs murs de ci de là, offrant des abris précaires et une dizaine de mannequins qui n'attendaient qu'un peu de magie pour commencer à lui lancer des sorts. Rose claqua des doigts de la main droite et entra dans la pièce, à présent vêtue d'une tenue de combat et le visage concentré sur son entrainement. Elle avait besoin de se défouler.

Une heure plus tard, alors que de la fumée noire sortait par volute de ce qui restait de la salle, elle en sorti. Elle claqua des doigts et ses vêtements de combats firent place à son uniforme disgracieux. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment elle allait éviter de montrer sa signature magique à toute la classe. Et elle venait de vérifier, elle était TOUT, sauf banale. Non il devait y avoir une autre solution. Elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin depuis les Pays-Bas pour se voir trahie par son empreinte magique. Elle avait demandé à Jacobson si il y avait des ouvrages traitant des signatures magiques à la bibliothèque. Et oui, il y en avait. Mais le problème, c'est qu'ils étaient dans la réserve et qu'il n'avait pas accepté de lui fournir une autorisation, faute de motif « valable ».

Soudain, une idée la frappa. Les Pays-Bas, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Avec ça, elle le tiendrait dans sa main !

C'est donc souriante qu'elle retourna à son dortoir.

Et ignorante de l'homme qui apparut sous une cape d'invisibilité. Lorsque la silhouette féminine disparut à l'angle du couloir, l'homme ouvrit de son unique bras la porte qui ne s'était pas totalement refermée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant le champ de désolation qui lui fit face. Un champ uniquement composé de cendre noire.

Pour Smith, il n'y avait plus de doutes, Rose Weinberg constituait un danger pour Poudlard et ses élèves.

Au repas de ce soir, l'ambiance était détendue. Ce n'était que le début des cours et n'il y avait pas encore trop de pression. Rose reçut son édition du soir. Quelques élèves, curieux, lui demandèrent pourquoi elle recevait l'édition du soir et non pas celle du matin comme tout le monde à Poudlard.

-Pour une raison très simple : l'édition du soir n'est commandée que par des personnes qui réfléchissent à ce qu'ils lisent et ne prennent pas tout ce qui est écrit dans le journal comme une vérité intangible. Les journalistes le savent et n'écrivent donc pas toutes les bêtises qu'il y a dans l'édition du matin.

Un silence vint accueillir cette explication.

-Et qu'il y a –t-il d'intéressant ?

-Pas grand chose, mis à part l'affaire Gringrott.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda un élève de cinquième année.

-Un des employés de la banque a été retrouvé mort dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Les autorités semblent penser que les gobelins ne seraient pas totalement étrangers à cette mort.

-Quoi ! s'indignèrent plusieurs élèves. Des gobelins ont assassiné un sorcier ?

-C'est ce que semblent penser les aurors et la Gazette du moins.

-Mais on ne peut pas laisser cela impuni ! s'emporta Hugo.

-Ah oui ? Et tu veux faire quoi ? lui demanda Rose. Les attaquer ?

-Punir les coupables ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de tuer un des nôtres comme ça ! Les gobelins vivent à nos crochets. Ils nous sucent notre or à rien faire.

-Et à ton avis, pourquoi ils font ça ?

-Parce que ce sont des voleurs nés !

-A ta place, je ne le leur dirai jamais ça en face sans avoir un rapport de force de cinq contre un.

A présent, plusieurs personnes écoutaient, intéressés par le débat entre la nouvelle et Hugo, dont le père avait un poste haut placé au ministère.

-Les sorciers sont supérieurs aux gobelins ! Nous avons toujours maté leurs révoltes !

-Avec l'aide des moldus uniquement. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, les gobelins sont loin d'être de simples employés de banque casaniers. C'est un peuple guerrier et tous les gobelins, mâles comme femelles, sont éduqués à faire la guerre. Lors des guerres contre eux, il en allait de même pour les hommes, sorciers et moldus. A présent, je te pose la question : qui, parmi nous, a reçu une telle éducation ? Maintenant que les moldus ont réussi l'exploit de réduire leur population par dix avec toutes leurs guerres et leurs bêtises environnementales et que le nombre d'aurors, qui n'ont jamais été formés à faire la guerre, et encore moins contre des gobelins, ne dépasse pas les cinq cents, qui peut leur faire face ? Je ne pense pas que d'autres espèces magiques veuillent nous aider, vu comme nous les traitons. Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce sont les gobelins qui détiennent tout l'or sorcier. Et les sorciers, tellement sûr d'eux, n'ont pas encore réalisé que si banque Gringrott peut résister à tout voleur et est construit comme une forteresse, cela peut un jour se retourner contre eux et elle pourra résister aux assauts des sorciers envoyés par le ministère. A ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si demain, les gobelins fermaient les portes de Gringrott ?

-Euh… je sais pas. On s'en passerait ? demanda Hugo qui commençait à réaliser la gravité de la situation.

-Le système économique sorcier s'effondrait et après, je te laisse imaginer les conséquences.

-Mais c'est horrible ce que tu dis là, s'exclama Agathe.

-Peut-être que c'est horrible, mais ça risque quand même d'arriver.

Et non seulement cela risquait d'arriver, mais à ce moment même, les premiers engrenages d'un conflit qui s'annonçait meurtrier s'étaient mis à tourner ...

_Le prochain chapitre s'intitule Mises en garde et contiendra de l'action. Merci de laisser un reviews pour dire ce que vous avez aimé - ou pas._


	5. 5 Mises en garde

5. Mises en garde

** 1. Confrontation**

Le lendemain matin, le temps avait tourné à la pluie et le ciel était uniformément gris. Rose descendit prendre son petit déjeuner de bonne heure et profita du calme qui régnait – pour quelques minutes encore – dans la Grande Salle. Lorsque le courrier arriva, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au journal du matin et vit que comme elle l'avait prédit la veille au soir, le Ministère de la Magie avait formulé des accusations à peine voilées contre les gobelins. Leur réaction ne se ferait sans doute pas attendre trop longtemps. Elle sortit de la salle pour se préparer au cours de DFCM.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, Smith lui demanda de rester à la fin de l'heure pour regarder sa signature magique. Rose ne put manquer d'observer que son comportement envers elle était encore plus cassant que la veille.  
Le cours se déroula cependant normalement, ils apprirent la théorie du patronus. Seuls ceux qui voulaient pouvaient tenter la pratique, le sort étant de niveau post Aspic. Rose s'en dispensa, n'ayant aucune envie d'attirer plus d'attention sur elle.

A la fin du cours Smith attendit que les élèves furent tous sortis pour se lever et s'approcher de Rose. Celle-ci donna un morceau de parchemin à Léa Tharurt après avoir écrit plusieurs lignes dessus et l'avoir plié en quatre. Léa sortit, adressant un signe de la main à Rose.

-Alors, mademoiselle Weinberg, avez-vous réussi le _revelio linearis _? Je suis sûr que quelqu'un avec de tels résultats aux Buses doit pouvoir y arriver.

-En effet professeur, j'y suis parvenu. Rose garda un ton calme et poli. Les traits de son visage étaient détendus. L'homme continua de s 'approcher plus près.

-J'attends.

Sa voix avait perdu toute chaleur. Même privé de son bras droit, il demeurait un auror et savait adopter une stature impressionnante.

-Malheureusement, professeur, fit Rose en accentuant le dernier mot, je ne pense pas que cela vous intéresse plus que cela de connaître mes points forts ou mes faiblesses.

-Voyez-vous cela ? dit Smith 'une voix cassante. L'homme obligea son élève à commencer à reculer. Et pourquoi donc ?

-Parce que je doute que vous souhaitiez être jugé pour viol mental avec utilisation de légimencie sur une de vos élèves de manière totalement injustifiée et illégale.

Si l'homme fut surpris, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Cependant, il était soufflé par le toupet et la perspicacité de son élève.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ? Auriez-vous appris l'occlumencie ? Ceci est interdit sans autorisation.

-En Grande-Bretagne peut-être, mais pas dans mon pays, les Pays-Bas.

Cette remarque mit le feu aux poudres. Smith ne supportait pas les élèves qui se prenaient pour plus que ce qu'ils n'étaient, surtout si leurs intentions étaient mauvaises.

-Vous n'êtes rien ici, persifffla-t-il, personne ne vous croirait. Son bras gauche s'était baissé et il avait saisi sa baguette. Rose devait toujours reculer devant son professeur qui continuait d'avancer. Cependant, aucun mouvement de son corps n'aurait permis de dire si elle était intimidée ou non.

-Ici, peut-être professeur. Mais je doute que mon ambassade apprécierait de savoir qu'un des ressortissants de son pays a été agressé sauvagement dans l'enceinte d'un établissement scolaire par l'un de ses professeurs. Et pour votre information, la prison pour sorciers néerlandaise n'est pas plus agréable qu'Azkaban. Léa enverra le courrier contenant mon accusation à mon ambassade si elle ne me voit pas entrer dans la Grande Salle avant vous.  
A présent, le ton de la jeune femme s'était fait polaire. Son visage demeurait vidé d'expression. Smith, quant à lui, était convaincu que cette élève représentait un danger pour Poudlard et ses élèves et décida d'utiliser son argument clé.

-Et que préconise votre ambassade contre une élève qui pratique de la magie largement post aspic, ouvre une grotte séculaire pour piller son contenu et cambriole le bureau du directeur?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur. Mais Rose fut prise de court et se demanda comment il pouvait adresser ces accusations, qui bien qu'en grande partie erronées, contenait néanmoins une part de vérité.

-Et est-ce que vous voyez davantage à quoi ressemble une salle située au septième étage qui est ravagée et ressemble à un champ de ruine ?

La surprise fut telle pour la jeune femme, qu'elle prit sans s'en rendre compte un air coupable. A ce moment, elle sentit le mur derrière elle. Piégée ! Elle était piégée ! Comme cette fois à Gringrott lorsque sa mère avait été assass… non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à cela maintenant, où tout son plan était en voie d'échouer.

Malheureusement, le professeur de DFCM n'avait pas manqué l'expression de surprise de la jeune femme, ni l'air résolu qu'elle aborda. Et s'il avait bien appris une chose de son expérience d'auror, c'est qu'une personne résolue peut devenir potentiellement dangereuse. Il pointa sa baguette directement sur la jeune femme.

Erreur.

Grossière erreur. Car s'il y a bien quelque chose qu'il ne fut jamais faire, c'est acculé un animal qui se sent menacé dans un coin. Et la partie animale du Ka de Rose réagi instinctivement. Sa main partit si vite que Smith n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait, ni même de formuler le moindre sort. Ses réflexes seuls lui permirent d'atténuer le coup qu'il reçut au cou et qui aurait du le mettre K.O.. Cependant, sous la force du choc, il recula de deux pas et envoya un expelliarmus et un stupéfix en informulés, ne couvant plus respirer à cause du coup asséné à la gorge. Pas assez vite cependant, car Rose eut le temps de dégainé et un bouclier translucide intercepta les deux sorts lancés à pleine puissance et les lui renvoya. Encore une fois, seuls ses extraordinaires réflexes lui sauvèrent la mise. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, baguette au poing, se jaugeant, prêt à riposter. Le professeur avait appris à ne jamais sous estimé un adversaire, les apparence étant très souvent trompeuses, encore plus dans le monde magique. Il pensait sincèrement avoir devant lui une élève potentiellement dangereuse. De son côté, Rose savait que l'avenir de sa vengeance se jouait maintenant.

Elle tenta de marcher vers la droite pour ne plus être acculée au mur, mais son adversaire se déplaça parallèlement, l'en empêchant.

Trois coups furent toqués à la porte. Smith eut un léger sursaut, mais pas un moment il ne quitta Rose des yeux.

-ENTREZ ! cria-t-il.

Qui que ce soit, la personne qui venait d'entrer ne pouvait que lui apporter de l'aide. Cependant, les bruits métalliques qu'il entendit l'intriguèrent. Les pas s'approchèrent.

-Allez chercher le directeur et d'autres professeurs rapidement ! Cette élève est dangereuse. Dites-lui que je tiens son cambrioleur.

Cependant, les pas continuèrent et ils s'approchaient de lui. Mais face à Rose, il ne pouvait ne serait-ce que tourner la tête une seconde pour savoir qui c'était et pourquoi la personne continuait d'approcher. Les pas s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui et à sa plus grande horreur, il sentit une poigne de fer lui saisir le thorax et une lame vint s'appliquer sur sa gorge.

Une armure de chevalier se tenait juste derrière lui, le maintenant contre lui, l'épée à fleur de peau de son cou. Un court silence, pesant s'installa.

Finalement, Rose, tout doucement, rangea sa baguette dans son holster. Smith la dévisagea. Il sentait la peur commencer à s'emparer de lui. Cette femme ! Elle contrôlait l'armure alors qu'il était sur qu'elle n'avait pratiqué aucun autre sort que celui du bouclier. Et même, comment pouvait-elle avoir fait obéir une armure placée dans un couloir, séparée de plusieurs mètres ? Et elle faisait tout cela avec un sang froid digne d'un maitre occlumens et une certaine … expérience. L'homme ne put empêcher un frisson de l'agiter.

-Allons allons, professeur Smith. Cette réaction n'est pas digne d'un ancien auror. Vous plus que quiconque, vous devriez savoir qu'il ne faut pas juger un livre à sa couverture. Si maintenant vous consentez à ranger doucement votre baguette dans votre holster, je pense que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente.

-Je ne crois pas qu'une entente soit jamais possible entre nous, Weinberg. Les gens de votre espèce, je n'essaie pas de les comprendre, je les neutralise.

-Voilà une allocution toute gryffondorienne, professeur. Cependant, c'est là que vous vous trompez. Et sur deux points. Sans compter que vous avez été dupé par vos propres amis.

Ils se fixèrent mutuellement quelques instants. Rose réfléchit rapidement. A l'avenir, elle aurait besoin d'alliés. Et en avoir un parmi les professeurs ne pourrait que s'avérer utile. Sans compter que Matthew Smith avait été un bon ami de sa mère.

Smith sentit l'armure desserrer sa poigne et enfin le relâcher. L'épée s'éloigna de son cou, à son plus grand soulagement. Il scruta la jeune face à lui du regard, incertain de ce qui devait faire. Pouvait-il lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Ce n'était peut-être qu'une ruse. D'un autre côté, il tenait sa baguette dans sa main, alors qu'elle l'avait rangée.

-Si vous voulez des réponses, professeur, je suggère d'aller dans un endroit plus tranquille. Et rassurez-vous, je ne tenterai pas de vous éliminer et de cacher votre dépouille. Si cela vous convient, je peux prêter un serment sur ma magie ?

Rose interpréta le silence pour un consentement.

-Moi, Chevalier de Poudlard, jure solennellement sur ma magie de ne pas attenter à la vie de Matthew Smith le temps de quelques explications.

Un souffle de magie scella le serment. Rose n'avait, bien sûr, pas prêté serment avec son vrai nom.

Smith se retrouva baguette en main face à une jeune femme qui n'avait pas la sienne en main et venait de prêter serment concernant sa sécurité. Et elle était …

-Chevalier de Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce ? Une fantaisie personnelle ? Un titre dont vous vous êtes vous même affublée ?

-Pour la seconde fois en moins d'une minute, professeur, vous sautez trop vite des faits aux conclusions. C'est dommage pour un auror de votre niveau. Venez, suivez-moi.

Smith s'apprêta à la suivre lorsque la menace de son étudiante lui revint en mémoire.

-Et mademoiselle Tharurt ?

-Elle doit actuellement être en train de lire mes conseils personnels pour se maquiller le matin, dit calmement Rose, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage. La glace était cassée.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoO

Quel meilleur moyen pour prouver la vérité de ses dires que d'emmener le professeur de DFCM dans la grotte du dragon – pas que tenir la main moite d'un ancien auror soit quelque chose qu'elle apprécie plus que cela ! Une fois dedans, Rose lui fit jurer un serment inviolable de ne pas révéler d'une quelconque manière à qui que ce soit ce qu'il apprendrait sur elle, tant qu'il ne penserait pas qu'elle puisse directement être la source d'un danger potentiel. Une fois cela fait, Rose lui expliqua en quoi consistait sa fonction de Chevalier de Poudlard, qui la rendait incapable de faire du mal à aucun élève de l'école sans très bonne raison – il en allait de sa magie. Puis elle répondit aux questions de l'homme, du moins celle auxquelles elle voulait bien répondre. Elle lui apprit en outre que Greenspich l'avait volontairement tenu éloigné de la vérité. Cependant, elle refusa de se prononcer sur le cambriolage du bureau directorial.

Smith se rendit compte de son erreur de jugement et ne put s'empêcher de poser quelques questions. Mais Rose ne put assouvir totalement sa curiosité.

Toutefois, après une assez longue réflexion, Matthew Smith accepta de garder son secret, compte tenu du fait qu'elle était incapacité par sa fonction de Chevalier à faire du mal à un élève sans une excellente raison, c'est-à-dire si cet élève – ou toute personne se trouvant dans l'enceinte de l'école – avait ou pouvait causer du mal à d'autres personnes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

** 2. Apparition publique**

Les semaines passèrent. Rose étaient en bons termes avec plusieurs élèves, de Poufsouffle, Serdaigles, quelques Gryffondors et deux Serpentards. Quoiqu'on en dise, elle trouvait que catégoriser les Serpentards comme des être démoniaques étaient plus une preuve d'immaturité qu'autre chose. Mais elle se fait aussi la réflexion que les fondateurs de Poudlard n'avaient pas été très inspirés en séparant dès la première année des élèves qui ne se voyaient dès lors plus que comme amis ou ennemis. Combien d'amitiés avaient été gâchées à cause de cela ? Et dire que l'un de ces fondateurs était son ancêtre… comme quoi, la gloire n'empêche pas de se tromper !

Ses professeurs l'appréciaient tous, bien qu'ils étaient souvent obligés de la questionner directement pour l'entendre répondre. Mais à chaque fois, ses réponses étaient toujours exactes. Son travail était le plus souvent excellent. Rose utilisait une grande partie de son temps soit à s'avancer en potion - elle voulait faire son TPR sur une potion capable d'effacer les traumatismes d'une exposition prolongée aux détraqueurs. . En effet, si Harry Potter avait réussi de son temps à obtenir le renvoi de tous les détraqueurs de la prison d'Azkaban pour le motif qu'ils étaient en contradiction avec la déclaration droits de l'homme qu'il avait fait accepter aux sorciers, ces derniers avaient rétablis ces créatures dans leurs fonctions il y a un siècle et demi, arguant qu'elles étaient de meilleurs gardiens. Et Rose savait qu'elle aurait besoin d'une telle potion dans un futur peu lointain. Son projet était bien engagé.

Le reste du temps, elle le passait à travailler sa métamorphose harassante qu'elle avait commencée le jour où elle avait reçu Brixta. Et cela lui prenait plus de temps que prévu, ce qui la tracassait un petit peu – elle craignait de pas être prête à temps pour la phase trois de son plan de vengeance.

Souvent, les élèves de Poufsouffle la voyaient en train de lire des livres avancés. Aussi beaucoup venaient la voir lorsqu'ils étaient perdus dans leurs cours où qu'ils avaient un problème, ses conseils se relevant toujours très perspicaces. Aussi Rose était devenu la « Maman Poufsouffle » qui était consultée en dernier recours lors de gros problèmes – tous se souvenaient d'un élève qui l'avait embêtée pour une broutille, cela ne s'était passé qu'une seule et unique fois.

Enfin, le samedi 23 octobre arriva. Ce jour-là, une semaine avant l'arrivée des concurrents de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons, une sortie au village voisin, Pré-au-Lard, était possible.

-Hé ! Rose ! tu vas à Pré-au-Lard ?

Se retournant, Rose eut la confirmation que la question qui lui était posée venait bien de Samuel Kriop, un élève de sixième année à Gryffondor. Et accessoirement, un de ces garçons qui lui avait déjà demandée de sortir avec elle – quoique, dans certains cas, supplier aurait été plus adéquat pour décrire la manière dont ils lui avaient demandé.

Réfléchissant rapidement, la jeune femme se fit immédiatement la réflexion que si elle disait oui, elle ne pourrait sans doute pas avoir deux secondes à elle hors du château. Et ça, ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Aujourd'hui, elle allait enclencher la phase deux de son plan !

Après s'être débarrassé du boulet … euh élève, Rose quitta les élèves qui se rendaient au village et prit le chemin menant à la bibliothèque. Mais en chemin, elle s'arrêta devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et disparut dans le passage secret.

Dès qu'elle eut passé la limite du périmètre de Poudlard et sa zone anti-transplanage, la jeune femme disparut sans un bruit.

Pendant ce temps là, au Ministère de la Magie, deux journalistes et un expert en indivigomagie, la magie propre à une personne, se faisaient le plus discret possible. La semaine précédente, leur journal avait reçu une courte missive les informant qu'un événement exceptionnel se produirait le samedi suivant dans le hall d'entrée du Ministère.

-Alfred, tu crois vraiment qu'il va se passer quelque chose ? Il est trois heures passées. J'aimerai bien que l'action commence.

-Ecoute Luke, le patron pense qu'on est sur un gros coup. Le fait que cet informateur est conseillé la présence de celui-ci, fit-il en faisant un signe du doigt vers l'expert en indivigomagie, lui fait croire que ce n'est pas un canular. Peu de personnes connaissent cette branche de la magie.

-Mouais. Mais ma femme m'attends à la maison et …

Mais Luke ne finit jamais sa phrase.

A l'entrée du Ministère, là où les arrivants faisaient contrôler leur baguette, la file de personne qui attendait s'était hâtivement reculée lorsque l'alarme se mit en route, interrompant toute conversation.

L'attention de toutes les personnes présentes se focalisa sur la scène qui leur faisait face: une silhouette courbée attendait au comptoir, comme si elle n'avait pas compris que sa baguette venait juste de déclencher l'alarme et l'alerte niveau un. Trois aurors, baguette en main, furent rapidement aux côtés de la silhouette toujours immobile et courbée. Dès que l'alarme fut coupée, dans un calme religieux, tout le monde entendit ce qui suivit :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi l'alarme s'est-elle déclenchée ? Il sembla hésiter devant la silhouette, puis s'adressa à elle : Monsieur, veuillez décliner votre identité.

Mais ce ne fut pas la silhouette, toujours immobile, qui répondit. Ce fut l'homme qui contrôlait les baguettes. Il bégaya deux fois avant de répondre, visiblement apeuré, en désignant la baguette du doigt alors qu'il se tenait à l'autre bout de son poste de travail :

-La… la baguette … c'est… c'est… C'EST CELLE D'HARRY POTTER !

Un murmure remplit le Ministère, aussitôt étouffé par ce qui suivit.

-Monsieur, je vais vous demander de nous suivre sans résister, vous aller passer immédiatement au tribunal pour vol d'artéfact. Tout ce que vous direz pourra être ret…

-Et à quel titre voulez-vous m'arrêtez, jeune homme ? La voix était masculine, certains l'aurait décrite comme appartenant à une vielle personne et était dénuée de toute hésitation. Elle ne transportait en outre aucune émotion.

-A quel titre ? l'auror fut soufflé par la question. Mais pour vol bien sûr !

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je suis un voleur ? Lentement, la silhouette habillée d'une robe difforme noire fit face aux trois aurors.

-Prends des photos Luke, je m'occupe de noter tout ce qu'il dit. Et toi ! l'expert ! Ouvres tes yeux ! on ne te paye pas pour assister comme un badaud ! murmura Alfred.

-Mais ! C'est la baguette d'Harry …

-Potter, je sais. Et alors, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche de porter ma baguette ?

Un court silence suivit. Le troisième auror glissa doucement vers le côté et murmura une incantation. Aussitôt, toutes les issues se bouchèrent et une l'alarme se remit à sonner dans le département des aurors, demandant des renforts en urgence.

-Monsieur je vous prie de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire, nous allons …

-Je ne bougerai pas d'ici sans ma baguette. La voix était calme mais ferme. Et tout le monde sentit distinctement un souffle de magie les envelopper. La silhouette fit mine de tendre son bras pour récupérer sa baguette sur l'instrument, mais les trois aurors mirent aussitôt le sorcier en joue.

Plus personne ne bougea.

-MAIS QU'EST CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ! cria un homme visiblement dans la cinquantaine en uniforme d'auror, surgissant de l'ascenseur aménagé en cas d'attaque du Ministère.

-Ah, Capitaine Strior, cet homme a apporté la baguette de Potter et prétend être … euh, Potter, informa le deuxième auror. Visiblement, un nouveau.

-Mettez-moi cet olibrius au trou, ça lui apprendra. Et ne me dérangez pas à moins que vous …

Le Capitaine des Aurors fut coupé dans sa phrase par l'homme en noir.

-Et bien, Strior, tu ne dis pas bonjour au grand-père de la femme que tu assassinée ?

Cette fois, un long silence s'installa, plein de tension. Et visiblement, Strior semblait aussi tendu que les autres lorsqu'il se retourna pour faire face à la silhouette sombre.

-Qui … qui êtes-vous ?

-Vous n'avez pas entendu ? L'âge peut-être ? JE SUIS LE SPECTRE D'HARRY POTTER ET JE SUIS VENU VENGER LE MEURTRE DE MES DERNIERS DESCENDANTS, STRIOR !

Un ange passa.

-Je… c'est faux ! Vous êtes un imposteur ! tenta vainement le Capitaine des Aurors. La peur commençait à se faire voir sur son visage. Les souvenirs des évènements d'il y a six, celui de cette fillette jurant vengeance sur cette falaise balayée par les vents face à l'infâme prison d'Azkaban. Ce pourrait-il ? Non ! Elle était morte ! Il avait vu son corps !

-La mémoire te revient, je vois.

-Que voulez-vous? bégaya le Capitaine des Aurors.

-En temps que dernier représentant de la maison des Potter, j'exige un duel selon les règles françaises pour laver mon honneur d'avoir été traité de voleur. Tout le monde ressentit une vague de magie témoignant que la Magie avait accepté la demande et que l'inconnu était bien celui qu'il prétendait être – le dernier des Potter.

Un cercle apparu par magie se dessina au milieu du hall.

-Strior, en temps que Capitaine des Aurors, vous êtes tenu responsable de leurs actions. Sera perdant le premier qui dépassera la limite du cercle de vingt mètres de rayon ou bien … celui qui mourra. Il devra donner - s'il est encore vivant - sa baguette au vainqueur, sans résistance. De plus, si je gagne, je récupérerais cette bague, Strior, que tu portes à la l'annulaire droit. Pas très malin de porter une bague avec les armoiries des Potter ! Surtout quand c'est moi qui l'ai fait fabriqué et l'ai enchanté. Tu l'enlèveras avant de commencer.

A présent livide, Strior hésita. Mais la Magie ne lui laissait pas le choix. C'était ça ou être la risée du monde sorcier britannique et perdre sa fierté, son poste ou toute possibilité de promotion. Doucement, presque à reculons, il se dirigea vers le cercle, ôta sa cape et sa bague qu'il tendit à un de ses subalternes et entra dans le cercle. La silhouette qui se tenait à présent droite, le suivit, faisant s'écarter les badauds sur son passage, comme s'ils craignaient attraper la peste. Puis, elle laissa sa cape tomber pour révéler une tenue de combat légère faite de cuir de dragon et un corps de taille moyenne, visiblement taillé pour l'exercice. Cependant, une capuche empêchait quiconque de discerner le visage. Lorsqu'ils furent face à face, Strior sourit en voyant que son adversaire n'avait pas récupéré sa baguette du comptoir. Toutefois son sourire disparut brusquement lorsque son adversaire la fit venir à lui d'un simple geste de sa main.

-Je laisse un de tes aurors faire le décompte, Strior, ajouta la silhouette, devant une assemblée qui buvait chacune de ses paroles. Le nombre de sorcier aux Royaume-Unis pouvant faire de la magie sans baguette se comptait sur les doigts d'une seule main, au maximum !

-Bi – bien. Dunler, tu t'en charges.

L'auror en question commença le décompte les deux adversaires étaient face à face, séparés par une vingtaine de mètre. Strior tenait désormais fermement sa baguette et adoptait une posture clairement offensive. Le spectre de Potter, en revanche, était en position défensive.

-A trois. Un…deux…trois !

Cinq éclairs rouges écarlates jaillirent en moins d'une seconde vers le spectre, formant une ligne horizontale. Mais au même moment, une barrière de feu s'éleva, atteignant plus de dix mètres de haut au milieu du cercle, le coupant en deux demi-cercles parfaits. Les sorciers qui étaient du côté du spectre le virent esquiver les traits jaunes de son adversaire en faisant un saut d'un mètre de haut tout en en lançant trois balles, sorties de sa poche, par terre et les transforma aussitôt en lièvres qui vinrent se mettre devant lui, prêts à protéger leur maître. Strior n'avait pas perdu son temps et deux javelots conjurés étaient à moins de trois mètres du spectre lorsque les flammes disparurent aussi soudainement qu'elles étaient apparues, moins de cinq secondes plus tôt. L'homme était connu pour être un combattant expérimenté et rude au combat, n'hésitant pas à tuer. Alors que tout le monde crut que le spectre avait perdu, transpercé de part en part, deux des trois lièvres interceptèrent les javelots juste devant le spectre et tombèrent à terre, morts, et reprirent leur ancienne apparence de balles. Mais avant qu'ils aient touchés le sol, le spectre envoya une volée de stupéfix informulés vers son adversaire en décrivant un phi avec sa baguette. Comprenant que l'esquive lui était impossible, Strior conjura un puissant bouclier couleur bronze. Les cinq premiers sorts furent absorbés sans difficultés car ceux-ci étaient de faible puissance. Pensant qu'il en allait de même pour les autres, l'auror diminua l'intensité de sa protection qui lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie et entama une incantation. Mais les cinq autres sorts provenant de la seconde salve furent bien plus puissants et brisèrent le bouclier Sous l'impact du choc, l'auror fut expulsé à terre. Il glissa sur deux mètres. D'un regard, il aperçut le trait blanc délimitant le cercle à trois mètres de lui.

Le temps qu'il se remette debout, son adversaire avait redonné aux deux balles percées par les javelots leur apparence de lièvre et elle saisit de sa main gauche l'une des deux armes. Strior, encore à terre se mit sur les genoux et fit apparaître, en profitant des deux secondes qu'il avait, pour transformer le sol sous les pieds du spectre en sable mouvant. Surpris son adversaire eut juste le temps de mettre le javelot en travers du sol, avant d'être happé par les sables. L'enchantement étant très local, le javelot fut en travers du sol, stoppant l'engloutissement du spectre. Enfin … .

Le spectre avait presque disparut. On voyait encore sa main qui tenait fermement le javelot, seul lien qui le raccrochait à présent à la vie.

Les secondes passèrent. Au bout de deux minutes, la main desserra sa prise et fini par disparaître dans les sables mouvants.

Les spectateurs commencèrent à applaudir. Strior leva sa main en signe de victoire, souriant fièrement. On lui fit une ovation, commentant déjà le pathétisme du spectre face à l'excellence du Capitane des Aurors. S'ils avaient réfléchi, ils auraient remarqué que la limite blanche du cercle n'avait pas encore disparu comme elle aurait due, si Strior avait remporté le duel.

-Je regretterai juste de ne pas avoir pu récupérer l'artéfact, dit-il d'une voix triomphale.

Il eut préféré, sans aucun doute.

Tournant le dos à la l'endroit où le spectre avait disparu, il ne vit pas le sol se soulever, comme si un podium surgissait marbre devenu sableux. Strior eut un doute lorsqu'il vit le visage d'horreur des spectateurs. Se retournant rapidement, il sentit son cœur s'arrêter lorsqu'il vit le spectre debout, là où il l'avait fait disparaître plusieurs minutes plus tôt.

-Mais ! Tu … je t'ai tué !

Profitant des quelques secondes pendant lesquelles il était dans le sol, le spectre venait de finir une longue incantation et se baissa souplement pour toucher le sol de sa baguette. Aussitôt, un golem de marbre blanc émergea du sol et se dressa fièrement, menaçant devant le spectre. Il accusait plus de trois mètres de haut.

-Tuer un spectre ? Je ne pense pas, non. Pas le mien en tout cas.

Se reprenant, Strior anima une statue de pierre qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres derrière son adversaire. Le golem se mit alors en mouvement et engagea une lutte violente contre la statue, aussi grande que lui. Ils se chargèrent, dans un grondement provoqué par les pas des deux géants et firent trembler le sol plusieurs personnes, trop ébahis par le spectacle, tombèrent à terre.

Ceux qui savaient combien il est difficile d'animer un objet et de le faire évoluer avec fluidité furent choqués par la grâce du golem qui bougeait comme s'il était doué d'une raison propre. Esquivant les attaques de la statue, il attrapa le poing lancé vers sa tête avec l'une de ses mains, dans un bruit assourdissant produit par les deux masses de pierre se percutant. Effectuant une rotation sur lui-même, il asséna un magistral coup de pied dans l'épaule de son adversaire, la détachant du reste du corps. Le golem envoya le bras de pierre d'une demi tonne à l'endroit où se trouvait l'auror, à l'autre bout du cercle.

Comme s'il était indifférent à la bataille qui avait lieu dans son dos, le spectre repris l'offensive contre un Strior qui peinait désormais à contrôler sa statue qui se faisait mettre en miette par le golem en même temps qu'il devait combattre son propre adversaire qui semblait avoir triplé sa puissance de feu et ne lui laissait aucune possibilité de riposter, devant alterner les parades. Ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'il aperçut le bras de pierre et n'eut d'autre choix que de sauter sur le côté en catastrophe pour sauver sa vie. Ce faisant, il reçut pas moins de trois sorts, le propulsant en arrière, à moins de deux mètres de la ligne blanche. Le premier sort le frappa au bras droit et il ne le sentit plus. Le second, reçut en pleine poitrine, lui coupa la respiration tandis que le dernier lui coupa le bras gauche sur un demi centimètre de profondeur, ouvrant une plaie qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

-Tu n'aurais pas du utiliser de la magie noire contre moi, Strior. J'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort. Ce n'est pas tes quelques sorts envoyés au début qui m'arrêteront. Ni ce qui reste de ta statue pathétiquement animée.

Le golem venait en effet d'arriver à côté du spectre. Là où il avait combattu résidait un tas de petits cailloux, seuls restes de la statue de pierre qu'il avait combattue.

-Qui es-tu ? les spectres n'existent pas ! cria Strior. Il se releva après avoir saisi maladroitement sa baguette de la main gauche, la seule qu'il pouvait encore utiliser.

-Je te l'ai dit, Strior. Je suis un spectre venu venger le meurtre des mes enfants.

Avant que Strior ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit, le golem se mit à avancer vers lui, menaçant. L'homme blessé n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, ses sorts n'ayant que peu d'effets sur le golem. Il sentit alors dans son dos la barrière magique protégeant les autres personnes et délimitant le cercle de combat. Mais lorsque le monstre de pierre frappa de son poing l'emplacement où il se trouvait, Strior n'eut d'autre choix que de reculer, ou plutôt, tomba en arrière, mettant terme au duel.

Le golem s'arrêta. Puis, il fit demi-tour et vint se positionner à côté de son maître.

Le calme envahit le hall du Ministère comme le vent balaye la plaine. Personne n'osait bouger, parler ou soupirer. L'air était saturé de magie. Le spectre se tenait droit au milieu de ce qui avait été le cercle du duel, immobile, indifférent à la centaine d'aurors qui avait encerclés l'aire de combat et tenaient à présent le vainqueur en joue.

-Ta baguette et ma bague, Strior.

Se sachant tenu par la Magie, Strior envoya après plusieurs secondes sa baguette au sol, à quelques mètres des pieds du spectre. Mais sa ruse ne réussit pas. Le spectre ne s'avança pas pour se baisser et récupérer la baguette. Il garda sa position et ce fut le golem qui s'avança et récupéra la baguette avec plus de délicatesse qu'on aurait pu le croire capable, venant d'un géant de pierre de trois mètres de haut et pesant une dizaine de tonnes. Les aurors qui avaient été prêts à faire feu sur l'homme s'il avait baissé sa garde, n'osèrent pas lancer le moindre sort sur le monstre de marbre.

Lorsque ce dernier se releva et avança ensuite posément vers l'auror en possession de la bague, tous reculèrent avec effroi.

-Je ne te ferai pas de mal, auror, si tu donnes la bague à mon golem sans faire de difficultés.

Tout le monde entendit l'homme déglutir et s'arrêter de reculer alors que tous les autres continuaient de s'éloigner du monstre de marbre. Doucement, le golem s'approcha de l'auror et lui tendit sa main droite contenant déjà la baguette, paume ouverte pour recevoir le bijou. Tremblant, l'homme déposa la chevalière dans la main de pierre.

Chacun regarda avec appréhension le golem retourner vers son maître et lui présenter les deux objets. Le spectre prit d'abord la baguette qu'il fit disparaître dans sa manche gauche avant de saisir la bague. Tout le monde frémit lorsque le spectre mit la chevalière à son doigt et que celle-ci émit une lueur bleutée avant de prendre la forme du doigt. L'homme prit alors la parole.

-J'étais venu annoncer la raison de mon retour. Pas combattre. Mais ce n'est pas grave. A présent que vous êtes tous convaincus de mon identité j'ai quelques annonces à faire.

Il s'arrêta, attendant une éventuelle opposition qui ne vint jamais. Tous étaient à ses lèvres, attendant ce qu'il allait dire.

-Il y a cinq cents ans, j'ai combattu, pour vous, pour votre monde, le mage noir le plus craint de tous les temps. Je n'avais pas vingt ans lorsque je l'ai vaincu et tué. Grâce à un pouvoir qu'il n'avait pas. Et que personne n'aura plus.

Il fit une pause, balayant du regard la salle à présent remplie de sorciers et de sorcières, prêts à écouter tout ce qu'il aurait à dire comme si leur vie en dépendait.

-J'ai vaincu Lord Voldemort parce que j'étais un Elémentaire.

Un léger murmure naquit dans la salle.

-Pour tous ceux qui ignorerait ce volet caché de votre histoire, les Elémentaires étaient des humains, avec ou sans pouvoir magique, qui contrôlaient un des quatre éléments : la terre, le feu, l'air et l'eau. La différence avec les sorciers réside dans le contrôle total que nous avions sur notre Elément. Je dis avions, car à présent je suis le dernier, revenu sous forme de spectre. En effet, vous ! sorciers ! vous nous avez tous éliminés ! vous vous êtes alliés aux Gobelins ! oui, les même Gobelins à qui vous vous apprêtez à déclarer la guerre ! Et ensemble, vous aviez presque exterminé les Elémentaires. Mes enfants étaient les derniers.

Il balaya une nouvelle fois son auditoire du regard, faisant naître des frissons chez tous ceux qui sentaient son regard peser sur lui.

-Les Elémentaires étaient des Etres pacifiques. Mais vous ! Hommes ! vous n'avez et ne saurez jamais accepter d'aux Etres possédant des facultés dont la Nature et la Magie vous ont dépourvus. Vous nous avez vu comme une menace et n'arrivant pas à nous soumettre comme vous l'avez fait avec TOUTES les autres créatures magiques, vous nous avez tous tués. Un par un, patiemment. Surement. Froidement

Un silence religieux étourdissait les personnes présentes.

-J'ai tenté, lorsque j'étais encore vivant, de redonner leurs droits aux créatures que vous aviez privé de liberté. Rétablit l'égalité entre hommes, lycans, vampires, centaures, gobelins, tous ces Etres doués de raison que vous avez réduit en esclavage ou bannis de vos villes. Je n'ai jamais dit qu'ils étaient inoffensifs ! Mais vous, Sorciers ! Vous êtes les pires ! Seules vos passions, vos désirs de luxe, de richesse, de pouvoir vous anime. Et rien ne vous arrête ! Pas les guerres, pas les morts, pas les traités de paix! Vous êtes l'espèce magique la plus meurtrière de tout temps ! Autant envers les autres espèces qu'entre vous !  
A peine suis-je mort que vous avez rétablis toutes les inégalités qui vous assuraient l'impunité et la souveraineté injuste dont vous vous êtes tant pervertis. Est-ce ainsi que vous remerciez celui qui a sauvé votre monde des ténèbres et de la souffrance. Est-ce là votre gratitude ?

Respirant et se calmant après sa tirade, le spectre reprit la parole.

-Vous avez retrouvés tous mes descendants. Et il y a six ans, vous avez réussi là où le plus grand mage noir avait échoué. Vous avez assassiné ma dernière descendante en vous alliant aux Gobelins une dernière fois, afin d'anéantir une des seule espèce magique à avoir toujours été capable de vous tenir tête, à vous et aux Gobelins. Vous avez tué la mère de la dernière des Potter, Samia Heather sous ses yeux, emprisonné son père à Azkaban et partagé le patrimoine de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter. Enfin, vous avez tué la dernière de mes enfants, une enfant d'à peine onze ans. Et vous vous surnommés des Etres supérieurs ? Valez-vous seulement le pire chacal ? Lui protège ses petits ! Lui ne tue que par besoin de survie. Et lui ne possède pas de raison, ni de conscience. Comme vous.

Chacun, à présent, tremblait en attendant la suite. Car il était clair que l'heure de la vengeance avait sonnée.

-Je suis revenu récupérer ce qui m'appartient et venger les miens. TOUS ceux qui ont participé à ce génocide devront répondre de leurs actes. Et afin qu'ils soient tous prévenus, je vais les citer un par un -sauf ceux que j'ai déjà tués bien sûr, ajouta-t-il froidement.

Doucement, sa main se posa sur une poche. Il regarda droit dans les yeux les aurors qui lui faisaient face et le tenaient en joue, les mettant au défi du regard d'oser l'attaquer. Sa main disparut dans la poche pour en tirer une feuille sur laquelle figurait une liste. La dépliant d'une seule main, l'autre tenant sa baguette, le spectre commença à lire les noms :

-Nicholas Strior, assassin de Lady Potter et de sa fille, Samia Heather Potter . A perçut un million de gallions, la chevalière des Potter, deux rubis.

-Satchel Guior, assassin de Sarah Luniya, sœur de Lady Potter. A perçut un million de gallions, deux épées aux armoiries de ma famille en remerciement de la part du Royaume-Uni pour l'aide apporté lors de la bataille d'Aberdeen, lorsque James Potter, mon fils, infligea une défaite décisive à un mage noir montant.

-Peter Uberhow, assassin de …

Et la liste continua ainsi pendant plus de cinq minutes. Tous sursautèrent lorsque Peter Uberhow, puis Manuel Josh, le Ministre de la Magie en fonction, furent cités pour leur participation et les dix millions de gallions qu'ils reçurent chacun, ainsi que le Square Grimmaud et les trois quart des actions de la marque de balai Nimbus pour Manuel Josh. La liste fini par Eric Fudge.

-Aussi magouilleur que son père qui fut Ministre. Visiblement, c'est de famille. La crétinerie aussi dirait-on.

Regardant autour de lui, il reprit la parole.

-Les Gobelins, quant à eux, me doivent deux cents cinquante millions de gallions ainsi que toutes les armes de facture gobelines, volées dans mes coffres. Elles avaient toutes été soient achetés sur contrat, stipulant que la vente obéissait aux lois humaines concernant la propriété de tels objets, soient gagnés lors de guerre et de ce fait, considérées comme légalement miennes, que ce soit d'après les lois humaines, sorcières ou gobelines de l'époque.  
Je vous donne jusqu'au nouvel an pour déposer ce qui m'appartient, y compris les intérêts que j'aurais du percevoir sur l'ensemble de ma fortune et s'élevant à une moyenne de 1,75 pourcent pour ces six dernières année, à la banque suisse « Lémante » dont un des bureau se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse à mon compte, celui d'Harry Potter, ainsi que pour signer un contrat vous interdisant à vous et à toute personne de votre famille, nés ou à naître, de nuire directement ou non, activement ou passivement, à ma personne, le dernier des Potter. Passé se délai, je rendrai personnellement visite à chacun des contrevenants pour récupérer mes bien et lui faire signer le contrat magique avec son sang avant de le tuer de mes propres mains. Le directeur de la banque contrôlera en personne que tout ce qui l'est du m'est restitué. Inutile d'essayer de le corrompre ou de l'intimider. Il est sous ma protection et sait reconnaître de qui viendrait le plus gros danger, entre vous et moi.  
Vous libérerez le veuf de Lady Potter, Philippe Heather avant Noël. Ou je m'en chargerait moi-même. Oui ! J'attaquerais Azkaban s'il le faut. Vous pouvez d'hors et déjà lui annoncer qu'il passera Noël avec moi, hors de prison.

Si vous ne me croyez pas … attendez le Nouvel An. Mais ne sursautez pas au bruit des pétards. Car ce ne serait que le commencement, fini le spectre dans ce que tout le monde assuma être un sourire.

-A présent, je vais vous laisser. Aurors, veuillez débloquer les issues de sortie et l'aire de transplanage.

Les aurors questionnèrent du regard Strior, hésitant sur ce qu'ils devaient faire. Devaient-ils laisser cet homme, fou ou spectre, sortir, libre comme le vent ? Mais si ce spectre disait vrai, et personne dans la salle n'en doutait après son discours et l'étendue du pouvoir qu'il avait montré, seraient-ils capables de l'arrêter ? A plus de cent contre un ? Oui, mais c'était le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps de la Grande Bretagne après Merlin, si ce n'est avant, qu'ils avaient en face. Et assurément, personne dans la salle ne souhaitait se trouver à l'extrémité de sa baguette. Pas contre Lui. Pas avec un golem à ses côtés. Pas contre un Elémentaire. Fut-il pacifique.

Finalement, le Capitaine adjoint pris sur lui et leva les sorts anti transplanage et débloqua les cheminées.

-Merci, Capitaine-Adjoint Squarish. Sur ce, Mesdames, Messieurs je vous souhaite une excellente journée. Ah, et avant que j'oublie, si vous ne voulez pas perdre tout votre or, courez retirer votre or de Gringrott, tant qu'il est encore temps. Je doute que vous puissiez accéder à vos coffres encore longtemps. Après tout, la banque Gringrott est SUPPOSÉE être imprenable … pour les voleurs comme pour les autres.

D'une rotation élégante, le spectre tourna le dos à l'endroit où se tenait Strior et commença à marcher droit vers l'aire de transplanage, écartant la foule comme Moïse sépara la mer Rouge. Mais il n'avait pas fait dix pas qu'il entendit dans son dos le sortilège de mort.

-_Avada Kedavra _!

Le trait vert émeraude fonça à toute vitesse vers le spectre. Chacun retint son souffle effrayé par ce qui allait se passer, l'action ne pouvant aboutir qu'à une mort. Mais personne n'aurait osé se prononcer sur l'identité de celui qui allait mourir. Comme lorsque les javelots l'avaient menacé, un des trois lièvres, restés à proximité du spectre, sauta et intercepta le rayon de mort, explosant sous le sort et arrosant de son sang ceux qui se trouvaient trop près. L'homme ne s'était même pas retourné. Lorsqu'il fit léviter le javelot resté au sol, là où il avait été engloutis plusieurs minutes auparavant, et qu'il l'envoya empaler Strior dessus avant de l'épingler contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle, il n'avait pas touché sa baguette et atteint l'aire de transplanage.

Il se retourna, faisant face à la foule compacte qui s'était rassemblée.

-Et ta mort ne dispense pas ta famille de me rendre mes biens, Strior. Capitaine Squarish, je ne pense pas me fourvoyer en vous donnant cette promotion dès à présent, j'ose espérer que vous reconnaîtrez ici la réponse à une tentative d'assassinat sur le dernier membre de la Noble et Ancienne Maison des Potter. Messieurs les journalistes, dit-il en regardant les deux hommes restés à l'écart de la foule, j'accepte avec plaisir votre proposition de dix pourcents sur chaque numéro de votre journal contenant un article ou une photo me concernant, vingt si je fait la une. Cela vaut pour tous les journaux. Qu'on se le dise.

Le craquement propre au transplanage qui résonna dans le hall de marbre durant quelques secondes fut le seul bruit qui vint perturber le silence qui baigna les lieux plusieurs minutes après le départ du spectre.

Ce fut le reporter qui brisa le silence lorsqu'il souffla à son voisin :

-Luke, nous avons l'article du siècle.

**Note importantes :**

_1) Le « Ka » est « le double spirituel qui naît en même temps que l'humain » (Wikipédia). J'ai repris cette idée d'une excellente fiction que je vous conseille vivement : __Partners__ de muggledad. Ici, il s'agit de l'âme d'un animal. Lequel ? Vous le découvrirez dans un prochain chapitre._

_2) Rose apparaît dans ces chapitres avec une double personnalité c'est normal. D'un côté, elle a juré vengeance et compte bien exécuter sa vendetta – assez sanglante dans une certaine mesure. Elle veut aussi récupérer ce qu'on lui a volé. Mais d'un autre côté, elle est une personne douce et pacifiste – comme tous les Elémentaires. Toutefois, sa vengeance l'emporte – pour l'instant. Elle réalisera en effet, beaucoup plus tard, que le vengeance n'amène à rien, « le sang appelle le sang » dit Macbeth (smiley à tous ceux qui ont fini les concours ! N'est-ce pas Eli ! surprise !)_

_3) Rose apparaît très puissante, c'est normal, elle a passé six ans à s'entrainer pour se venger, et elle était à bonne école. Qu'on se rassure, elle a encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre !_

_4) Je me suis aperçu en relisant les précédents chapitres qu'il y avait plusieurs fautes d'orthographe et dans le chapitre 3, j'ai confondu Septimus et Hinch lorsque le Directeur les fait chercher avant d'aller attendre la personne Rose à l'entrée souterraine de la grotte. Je m'en excuse._

_5) Enfin, je tenais à vous dire que vos reviews me font très plaisir. Elles sont une véritable motivation. Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait la remarque que cette deuxième fic est écrit de manière beaucoup plus mature que le première. Je mets ceci sur l'expérience acquise et un gain en maturité d'écriture. Je suis juste un peu peiné d'avoir un « gâché » la première histoire._


	6. 6 Potions

**6. Potions**

L'air serpentait entre les arbres de la forêt interdite, apportant avec lui les senteurs de la forêt, le fumet de ses proies, l'odeur poivrée du loup et celui plus fade des humains. Le vampire, cependant renifla cette dernière avec intérêt. Son repas venait de lui être apporté sur un plateau. Une femme en plus ! Avec un jeune homme !

-Mmh, c'est Noël avant l'heure.

Grimpant lestement dans un chêne centenaire, Calypsos réfléchissait à comment il ferait peur à son futur repas. Arrivé subrepticement par derrière et attendre qu'il se retourne avant de lui sourire ? Ou le siffler depuis les arbres avant de lui tomber dessus ? Ou encore, ce qu'il préférait, faire paniquer son repas en émettant quelques bruits inquiétants comme celui d'un loup qui hurle. Oui ! Il aimait ça. Surtout que mélangée au sang, l'adrénaline donnait un petit arrière goût exquis qui imprégnait son palais plusieurs heures après avoir vidé son repas.

Sautant souplement et rapidement d'arbre en arbre, le chef des vampires de la forêt interdite arriva enfin au-dessus des ses proies. La femme et le jeune homme, plus jeune, étaient en train de cueillir des plantes, profitant de la lune montante et se croyant en sécurité, ici, à la limite des protections du château de sorcellerie. Les fous.

Bougeant silencieusement, il vint se placer de manière à couper la retraite à ses proies. Désormais placé entre le château et les humains, la probabilité que les deux sorciers lui échappent étaient aussi grande que de voir un vampire voir un vampire participer à une campagne de don du sang.

Sautant brusquement à terre, son apparition eut l'effet escompté. L'élève sauta en derrière pour tomber sur ses fesses et la femme devint plus blanche qu'un linge. Il lui reconnut cependant un certain courage lorsqu'elle le menaça de sa baguette magique.

-Bonsoir, repas ! J'espère que je ne trouble pas votre cueillette ? Vous alliez aux champignons ?

-Veuillez reculer, vampire. La sorcière affichait un air déterminé. Cependant, le vampire entendait son cœur battre la chamade comme s'il voulait sortir de sa poitrine. On ne trompait pas le chef des vampires.

-Ou bien ? Vous allez me tuer ? Trop tard, je crains. En revanche, vous …

Mais le vampire n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. La femme venait d'envoyer à ses pieds une fiole qui explosa et le transforma en torche humaine. La femme saisit alors l'élève et le tira de toutes ses forces vers le château. Malheureusement, pour cela, ils devaient passer devant le vampire en feu. Même dans l'état où il était, le celui-ci réussit à attraper l'un des deux sorciers par la jambe et le fit tomber à terre.

-Cours ! Va te mettre à l'abri ! Préviens Matthew qu …

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase, la main du vampire serrant à présent trop sa gorge. L'élève n'hésita pas un instant et trois secondes plus tard, il lavait regagné la protection de Poudlard.

-Imbécile ! Tu viens de faire fuir la moitié de mon repas ! Je vais t'apprendre à me faire cela !

Projetant sa tête en arrière il découvrit ses longues canines et s'apprêtaient à les planter dans le cou de la femme lorsqu'il fut coupé brusquement dans son élan par une voix.

-Bon appétit Calypsos !

Dire que le vampire fut surpris aurait été un euphémisme. Il tourna sa tête si brusquement qu'il en serait mort si ce n'était sa condition de vampire. Un craquement sonore de vertèbre résonna dans la nuit. Devant lui se tenait une femme, il le sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait. Ses sens olfactif lui apprirent qu'elle était très jeune, mais également en pleine forme physique. Son fantasme d'un bon dessert fut cependant calmé lorsqu'il reconnut les vêtement que portait la femme : une cape mauve en cuir de basilique portant le dessin d'un dragon crachant du feu et déployant ses ailes.

-Bonsoir Chevalier. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas croisé l'un d'entre vous. Si ma mémoire est bonne, je dirais un petit peu plus de sept cent ans.

-Ta mémoire ne te trompe pas, Prinţ umbră. Veux-tu bien à présent relâcher le professeur O'Connell. Je crains qu'elle attrape mal à la gorge, par cette froide nuit d'octobre.

Si le vampire relâcha sa prise, se fut plus par surprise d'entendre un mortel prononcé son titre de chef des vampires, Prinţ umbră, que par obéissance. La femme s'effondra au sol, peinant à respirer. Cependant, ses yeux ne décollaient pas de la scène qu'elle avait devant elle.

-Comment me connais-tu, mortèle ? Je suis sûr de ne jamais t'avoir croisée !

-Passé un certain âge, Calypsos, il est difficile de ne pas se retrouver fiché, tu sais. Surtout après la cinq-centaine. Même chez les vampires.

-Est-tu totalement folle pour te confronter à moi, ou inconsciente. Si tu me connais, tu connais mes goûts pour les personnes de ta condition … et de ton sexe. Les jeunes femmes ont le meilleur sang !

-Tu vas bien vite en besogne, Calypsos. Tu bois le sang avant même d'avoir sorti tes canines.

Le prince des vampires fondit sur la jeune femme si vite qu'il ne laissa pas une seule ombre derrière lui. Ceci ne rendit le choc avec le mur invisible que plus intense. Tous ses os explosèrent sous la pression du choc et il resta au sol pendant plus de dix secondes, le temps que son organisme reprenne le dessus. Lorsqu'il se releva, la femme était à présent aux côtés de celle qu'il avait attrapé à la gorge. Cette fois, il vit la barrière infranchissable érigée tout autour des deux humaines, crée par une rune tracée rapidement à même le sol, dans l'humus qui tapissait la forêt. La plus jeune fit boire à la plus âgée une potion qui lui redonna des couleurs avant qu'elle ne s'endorme. Le Chevalier fit alors léviter le corps endormi jusqu'à la limite du parc de Poudlard, et le posa doucement dès qu'elle eut franchi les barrières protectrice. Une couverture apparut sur le corps. Puis elle se tourna vers lui, sa tête à présent découverte. La femme qu'il avait devait lui avait des cheveux noir jais et des yeux d'un vert émeraude qu'il aurait reconnu aux Enfers, où sa place était sans doute déjà réservée.

-Samia Potter ?

-Rose Heather. Potter était le nom de ma mère.

-Mais tu es …

-Morte ? Marrant comme question venant de ta part. Vraiment !

Les deux Etres magiques se jaugèrent plusieurs secondes durant. Le vampire ne savait pas vraiment comment il devait réagir à tout cela. Et pour quelqu'un qui a plus de huit cents ans, ce n'était pas peu dire.

-Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas achevé lorsque j'étais au sol. Tu aurais eu le temps d'aller chercher le pop-corn avant de me tuer et de profiter du spectacle.

-Cependant je ne l'ai pas fait. Et ça te tracasse. Pourquoi une sorcière, Chevalier de Poudlard et qui a du entendre toute son enfance durant que les vampires étaient de grands méchants ne t'a pas achevé ? Etonnant comme les humains sont toujours aussi surpris de voir quelqu'un qui ne profite pas de leur faiblesse, n'est-ce pas ? Même toi, Prinţ umbră Calypsos.

-Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose, Chevalier, répondit ce dernier.

-Je crois aussi. Tu comprendras cependant surement que j'exige une garantie concernant ma sécurité. Non pas que se retrouver en présence du prince des vampires m'effraie, mais un accident est si vite arrivé…

Le vampire ne put s'empêcher de rire à cela. Et s'il y a bien quelque chose dont peu de mortels peuvent témoigner, et être encore vivant pour cela, c'est d'avoir jamais vu un vampire rigoler.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Calypsos avait connu la plupart des membres de la famille Potter. Il avait connu James, puis Harry Potter et combattu aux côté de ce dernier. L'homme lui avait assuré de peser de tout son poids plus tard pour que les vampires qui étaient prêts à jurer sur leur vie de ne pas attaquer d'humains puissent retrouver certains privilèges réservés aux sorciers mortels. D'abord très septique et après avoir tenté de tuer l'homme, Calypsos dut se rendre à l'évidence. Cet homme n'était pas comme les autres. Ne serait-ce parce qu'il ne l'avait pas tué lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué, ce qu'aurait fait n'importe qui d'autre – ses amis notamment. Il frissonnait encore de peur, lui, le prince des vampires, au souvenir du regard de Sylvia, la future Lady Potter, lorsque son attaque sur Harry avait échouée. Non, l'homme lui avait tendu la main et ensemble ils avaient combattu le mage noir de l'époque. Calypsos ne s'était jamais reconnu aucun chef, autant lorsqu'il était mortel qu'après avoir été mordu. Sauf une fois. Cette fois-ci fut le jeune Potter. Il avait été fier d'être un de ses lieutenants dans la dernière guerre contre Lord Voldemort. L'homme avait plus d'une fois combattu à ses côtés, et jamais il ne s'était senti plus accepté pour ce qu'il était – Calypsos, un vampire, pas une créature de l'ombre.

Lorsqu'ils eurent remportés la guerre, le jeune Potter avait tenu à ce qu'il reçoive sa part de récompense. Il avait du faire des pieds et des mains pour lui obtenir son ordre de Merlin deuxième classe, mais le sorcier l'avait obtenu et fait clairement savoir qu'il était fier d'avoir Calypsos pour ami. Il avait pu de nouveau déambuler sur le Chemin de Traverse en plein jour, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis huit cents dix-sept ans, la veille de sa morsure. Boire du sang d'animal pour se nourrir avait été un bien petit prix pour retrouver une vie comme celle-ci.

Malheureusement, la protection du sorcier ne tint que le temps qu'il vécut. Peu après sa mort, les choses redevinrent ce qu'elles étaient avant le « triomphe de la Lumière », comme Calypsos s'amusait à l'appeler – jeu de mot qu'il trouvait assez marrant, compte tenu de son statut de vampire. Il dut de nouveau se cacher et reprit sa vie d'antan, à la différence près qu'il regroupa plusieurs dizaines de vampires en une communauté soudée. Son expérience et ce qu'il avait fait pour son espèce avec l'Elémentaire de l'Air lui assurèrent le titre de Prinţ umbră, le Prince de l'ombre.

Il emmena la jeune femme au siège de sa communauté.

Dire que son arrivée avec une mortelle à son bras n'était pas passée inaperçu aurait été loin de la réalité. Tous les vampires les regardèrent, la plupart se délectant déjà de l'odeur de la femme qui était pour eux comme l'odeur d'un gâteau tout juste sorti du four. Et bien sûr, un des vampire, Temere, s'était empressé de rappeler les lois qui gouvernaient le monde des vampires : tout mortel passant le seuil de leur quartier général devait relever un combat à mort. Calypsos allait s'occuper lui-même de cet imbécile et lui dire qui était cette femme lorsque Rose lui avait fait signe de lui laisser gérer la situation.

Qui eut crût que la chaire de vampire brûlée sentait aussi mauvais ?

Tenus par leurs propres lois, les vampires durent tous prêter serment de ne pas attenter à la vie de l'humaine. Après ça, plus personne n'avança le bout de sa canine vers la jeune femme, même lorsqu'elle préleva sur ce qui restait du corps les deux canines de celui qui s'appela un jour Temere.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Dans son lit, Rose était agité par un cauchemar. Le cauchemar qui avait marqué le début de sa descente aux Enfers. Le jour où sa mère avait été assassinée.

**Flashback :**

Musique : The Blessed Spirits, Vanessa Mae

_Les deux femmes sortirent de la pièce secrète, la refermèrent et s'apprêtèrent à sortir du coffre. Mais lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte, une vingtaine d'hommes menaçants portant tous des vêtements du Ministère pointaient leur baguette sur elles. _

_Samia n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre que déjà sa mère claquait violemment la porte au moment où les premiers sorts allaient les atteindre. _

_Ce qui suivit allait marquer à tout jamais la jeune fille._

_En sa qualité de Capitaine des Aurors, Julia Heather Potter savait gérer une situation de crise et celle-ci s'annonçait très critique. Se retournant vers l'intérieur du coffre elle prononça la phrase commandant l'ouverture de la pièce secrète_

_« Je suis arrivée, Godric Griffondor. Ouvres-toi pour les enfants de tes enfants »_

_Derrière elles, les sorts avaient cessé de frapper la porte. Un murmure semblable à une chanson se fit entendre, étouffé par la porte qui séparait la mère et la fille des sorciers. Julia n'avait pas manqué de remarquer quelques gobelins sur la gauche. Ils devaient en ce moment même être en train de forcer la porte. Cela devrait leur laisser quelques heures. _

_Julia pris sa fille par la main et descendit rapidement les escaliers, sans prononcer un seul mot, obnubilée uniquement par la question : comment s'en sortir. Il n'y avait pas la moindre question sur le motif de la présence des sorciers de la Brigade Spéciale, l'unité des missions spéciales du gouvernement. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle ferma le passage et commença à mettre au point un plan. Elle comptait sur au minimum quatre heures avant que la porte ne tombe._

_Cinq heures plus tard, la porte fit entendre une dernière plainte avant d'être vaincue et de tomber dans le coffre, ses gonds pendant lamentablement sur les côtés. _

_La troupe de la Brigade Spéciale était sur le côté gauche. Les gobelins, tous ou presque armés jusqu'aux dents d'épées, de piques et d'armures, étaient sur le côté droit. Sur un signe du chef de la Brigade Spéciale, ils surgirent en même temps dans le coffre, prêts à faire feu sur la première chose qui bougerait. En moins de trois secondes, les vingt-quatre hommes et les vingt gobelins furent tous dans la pièce, cherchant tous de leur regard où se trouvaient les deux sorcières._

_Mais il n'y avait rien, ni personne._

_A ce moment là, l'escalier caché fut activé et tous les occupants du coffre pointèrent de leurs armes l'entrée de l'escalier. Pas une mouche n'aurait pu sortir vivante de la pièce cachée._

_Sans qu'un mot ne soit échangé, deux équipes de quatre hommes chacune se mirent d'un côté de l'escalier au bord de la première marche, baguettes à la main. Sur un signe de tête de leur supérieur, ils commencèrent à descendre l'escalier. Arrivés au milieu, huit autres hommes disposés de la même manière, descendirent à leur tour les escaliers._

_Mais lorsque l'un des huit premiers hommes posa le pied sur la dix-septième marche, il activa l'enchantement placé par Godric Griffondor et les seize hommes disparurent en un instant._

_Ils venaient de prendre un billet sans retour pour « Jurassic Park »._

_Les occupants restant n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer qu'ils entendirent, médusés, la femme invoquer le traité de Ragnarok :_

_-Moi, Julia Heather Potter, invoque pour moi-même et ma fille Samia Heather le traité de Ragnarok et sa promesse faite le 18 mai 1799 aux sorciers qui assure la protection de tous les clients de la banque Gringrotts dans l'enceinte de l'établissement si ceux-ci n'utilisent pas la force. _

_Quinze minutes plus tard, après une fouille minutieuse mais infructueuse des deux femmes, quatre wagonnets arrivèrent au rez de chaussé de la banque où d'autres hommes de la Brigade Spéciale attendaient. Lorsqu'ils virent que des vingt quatre hommes il n'en revenait qu'un tiers, leurs yeux faillirent sortirent de leurs orbites. Un homme corpulent aux cheveux blonds cendrés affichant un visage dénué de sympathie s'avança._

_-Lieutenant, au rapport !_

_-Mon Capitaine, les deux femmes ont invoqué le traité de Ragnarok et sont pour le moment sous la protection des gobelins._

_-COMMENT ! MAIS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !_

_-Malheureusement non mon capitaine. Il en allait de la vie de tous les gobelins présents et de celle du Directeur de la banque, Teethcrok. Nous avons néanmoins minutieusement fouillé les deux femmes. Elles ne portaient aucun objet sur elles._

_-Le Capitaine Julia Potter sans une seule baguette sur elle ? VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ VRAIMENT DE MOI ? Elle a toujours au moins deux baguettes sur elle !_

_-Pas cette fois, mon Capitaine. Nous avons fouillé tous les vêtements. Pas une seule allumette, ni aucun briquet comme vous le craigniez. Les gobelins les protègent tant qu'elles sont dans l'enceinte de la banque, mais dès qu'elles auront passées les portes, ils nous les laissent._

_-Bien Lieutenant. Allez vérifier qu'il n'y aucun feu, aucune bougie allumée dehors. Je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Ces animaux sont plus dangereux que des chimères. Nous les stupéfixerons dès qu'elles auront mis un pied hors de cette foutue banque et elles seront amenées immédiatement au Ministère pour être passées au travers de l'Arche. Elles sont les dernières. Toutes les autres missions ont été un succès. Après cela, il n'y aura plus un seul Elémentaire sur cette terre._

_Les deux femmes furent amenées hors des wagonnets, entourées par des gobelins qui semblaient très peu apprécier de devoir les protéger. Mais arrivées au milieu du hall, l'ex Capitaine des Aurors stoppa et tourna sa tête vers Daniel Dirtre, le Capitaine des Brigades Spéciales._

_-Je te préviens, Daniel. Si toi ou l'un de tes hommes tente la moindre chose contre ma fille ou moi, je ne serais plus Julia Heather, Capitaine des Aurors, mais une mère prête à tout pour défendre sa fille. Je tuerai le premier qui lèvera sa baguette sur nous. J'espère que tes hommes le savent. Ils vont laisser derrière eux une veuve et des orphelins. Vous êtes prévenus._

_-Fais-moi pas rire, Julia. Nous sommes à cent contre une femme désarmée et une gamine. Il n'y a pas une seule bougie d'ici au Ministère. Avec toi et ta fille vont disparaître les derniers Elémentaires ! Oui, les derniers ! Je viens d'assister à l'exécution de tes chers frères et sœurs, de tes parents, de toute ta grande famille. Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de dire quidditch !_

_Daniel Dirtre se mit à rire à gorge déployée devant l'expression de choc extrême qui se peignit sur le visage de Julia. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de sa grande rivale, la puissante et noble Julia Heather Potter. Il était sûr de devenir le prochain ministre de la Défense ou de l'Intérieur désormais !_

_-En route ! Je veux quinze hommes devant et vingt derrière. Lieutenant, vous vous chargez de les neutraliser sitôt sorties !_

_La troupe, ou plutôt le - futur - cortège funéraire se mit en marche. L'avant garde sortie en première, sous la pluie battante et l'orage qui venait d'éclater._

_Mais le lieutenant, juste derrière Julia Heather du s'arrêter brusquement, quand devant la porte, alors qu'il avait déjà le sort à ses lèvres, celle qui fut son instructrice stoppa et se retourna._

_-Tu veux savoir Dirtre pourquoi les sangs-purs ne font presque jamais d'invention ?_

_L'homme ne put empêcher un de ses sourcils de se soulever lorsqu'il entendit la question si inattendue. Cependant, la prisonnière n'attendit pas de réponse et continua :_

_-Vous croyez tout savoir et pensez que les autres peuples ne peuvent rien vous apporter. Mais si tu avais ne serait-ce fait qu'un petit peu de sciences moldue, tu aurais entendu parler de la chimie. Elle t'aurait peut-être sauvée. _

_La femme leva alors doucement ses mains. Tous remarquèrent alors la poudre rouge qu'elle avait sur le pouce et le majeur de chaque main. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de comprendre ce que cela signifiant qu'elle claqua ses doigts des deux mains._

_Les rares témoins survivants eurent alors une idée de ce que seraient les Enfers s'ils y allaient un jour._

_Une petite étincelle naquit de ce frottement au moment où un éclair coupa le ciel en deux. Assez pour qu'en moins d'une seconde une boule de feu de la taille d'une balle de foot apparaisse dans chacune de ses mains. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, une main vers l'avant garde, une autre vers les hommes encore à l'intérieur de la banque, on ne distinguait plus que la silhouette de Julia Heather dans le déluge de flammes qui vint faucher les vies de ses bourreaux comme s'ils n'étaient que fétus de paille, baignés par le coup de tonnerre qui vint annoncer aux humains et gobelins présents leur départ pour le royaume d'Hadès._

_Sans attendre plus longtemps, Julia saisit Samia par la main et se mit à courir dans la rue sous la pluie. Mais elle n'avait pas fait vingt mètres qu'une pluie de sorts et de flèches vinrent s'abattre sur elles. La mère, dans un geste qui sauva sa fille, se mit entre Samia et là d'où provenait l'attaque. Elle reçut dans l'épaule gauche le sort que sa fille aurait prit en pleine tête. Son épaule se mit à saigner abondamment._

_Julia prit sa fille dans ses bras et courut au porche le plus proche. Mais juste au moment où elles allaient être à couvert, une flèche gobeline vint lui transpercer l'arrière du genou droit. Julia s'effondra, projetant la petite fille sous l'abri sommaire qu'était le porche. _

_Les sorciers et les gobelins placés sur le toit n'attendirent pas. Julia vit le sortilège de mort sur la bouche des plusieurs aurors et le reflet métallique des flèches qui fusaient vers elle. _

_-GODRIC !_

_Les aurors entendirent tous le cri désespéré de la femme, le cri d'une mère qui va mourir pour son enfant. Tous, même les fiers gobelins, suspendirent leur geste l'espace d'une demi-seconde._

_Au moment où la première flèche n'était plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, un bouclier en métal aux armoiries de la famille Potter, rouge et or, apparut dans la main tendue de Julia. S'en couvrant, les attaquants crurent rêver lorsqu'ils virent et entendirent sorts après sort, flèche après flèche, venir frapper le bouclier sans réussir à ne laisser aucune trace sur ce dernier. _

_-Le bouclier de Godric Griffondor ! murmura un jeune gobelin, ébahi._

_Le rêve se transforma cependant en cauchemar lorsque la femme se releva, tant bien que mal en s'appuyant sur le bouclier et que d'un simple mouvement de sa main elle fit apparaître de sa paume un phénix de feu qui s'envola sur le toit. Les uns après les autres, les attaquants durent faire face à un être feu qui semblait être une extension de l'esprit de l'Elémentaire. Le phénix volait d'homme à gobelin, les traversant lorsqu'ils étaient encore vivants pour les laisser morts moins d'une seconde plus tard, transformés en brasier. Certains tentèrent de survivre en se lançant un sort de gèle-flamme. Ce fut leur dernière erreur._

_Plusieurs hommes et gobelins préférèrent sauter du toit où ils étaient piégés. Ceux qui atterrirent dans la rue principale eurent face à eux le Capitaine des Aurors, blessée au genou gauche et à l'épaule, mais néanmoins debout et tenant fermement une épée et un bouclier. Elle empêchait quiconque d'approcher d'une petite ruelle qu'elle avait dans son dos. S'ils avaient regardé plus attentivement, ses attaquants auraient vu la petite Samia se cacher derrière un tas d'objet._

_La bataille qui suivit resta à jamais gravé dans les esprits, autant dans ceux des gobelins que dans ceux des sorciers. Le mythe de l'Elémentaire brilla ce jour-là dans les pages sombres de l'Histoire comme un phare dans une tempête céleste._

_L'air ne fut plus que brasier. Un cercle de feu vint entourer l'ex auror, empêchant quiconque à l'extérieur de ce feu de voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur._

_Dans la panique, les sorciers et les gobelins brisèrent les puissants charmes anti transplanage et anti portoloin, autant pour fuir que pour attaquer. Plusieurs unités humaines se rassemblèrent avant de transplaner à l'intérieur du cercle de feu. A l'extérieur, une dizaine de gobelins portant des parures élaborées entama un chant guttural et fit vibrer l'air de son incantation. En même temps, ils se mirent à tracer des runes à la peinture sur le sol et les bâtiments._

_Tout le temps que dura l'incantation, des sorciers transplanèrent derrière le rideau de flammes pour tenter de tuer la femme et d'éteindre l'incendie monumental qui venait d'attaquer la banque comme un lion saute sur sa proie._

_Lorsqu'enfin les gobelins achevèrent leur incantation, les flammes furent comme étouffées. _

_Samia n'avait pas réussit à s'arracher à ce spectacle morbide. Elle avait le pressentiment que si elle partait, elle ne reverrait jamais sa mère. Que tant qu'elle serait là, sa mère survivrait. Elle avait senti les barrières anti portoloin disparaître et tenait le sien serré, entre ses petits doigts fins d'enfant. Mais le besoin, vital, de voir sa mère encore quelques secondes se faisait plus fort que tout._

_La petite fille retint son souffle lorsque le cercle de feu s'évanouit. Elle comprit qu'il n'y en avait plus longtemps. _

_Sa mère était mortellement blessée en de multiples endroits. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et sa jambe droite ne supportait plus son poids. Autour d'elle ne gisaient que corps brûlés ou coupés, fauchés par la froide lame d'acier._

_Julia Heather sut qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir longtemps. Elle savait aussi que sa fille avait eu le temps de prendre le portoloin pour revenir à leur maison dont les protections devaient lui assurer une relative sécurité, provisoirement._

_Sachant qu'une mort lente mais douloureuse l'attendait, l'auror n'hésita pas lorsqu'elle vit le trait vert se diriger vers sa tête. Elle fit disparaître son armure et son épée d'un geste de sa main, sachant que sinon, elles seraient récupérées par les gobelins. Dans un dernier élan de fierté, Julia Heather Potter se redressa pour se tenir droite et lorsque le sort de mort vint la percuter en plein front, sa dernière pensée alla à sa famille._

_L'image de sa mère s'effondrant sans vie, projetée en arrière, fut comme brûlée sur la rétine de la petite fille. C'est presque inconsciente qu'elle activa le portoloin et disparut pour réapparaître à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là, dans une maison vide. _

_Vide de vie._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mardi vit le jour se lever sur un château pris dans le brouillard d'automne. Comme à son habitude, Rose se rendit assez tôt dans la Grande Salle afin d'éviter le gros des élèves et aller s'entraîner à sa métamorphose pendant une heure avant le début des cours. Mais même ainsi, elle ne put éviter d'entendre pleins de commentaires sur ce qui s'était passé le samedi précédent au Ministère. Les élèves, comme les professeurs, ne parlaient que de cela. Si on avait dit à Rose qu'apprendre le sort de Tête en Bulle lui permettrait un jour de survivre aux sables mouvants et de se faire passer pour un spectre, elle aurait bien rit. Pourtant, c'est ce « miracle » qui lui avait finalement assuré le statut de « spectre d'Harry Potter ». Ca et l'indivigo-sorcier qui avait décrit tous les traits magiques propres à Harry Potter, un cas d'école, qu'il avait relevé lors de la confrontation.

Sans oublier le coup de la baguette de son ancêtre. L'ironie de l'histoire, c'est que lorsqu'elle avait permuté sa baguette et celle qu'elle avait attirée à elle juste avant le duel, elle avait utilisé un vieux truc de « magicien » moldu pour que personne ne puisse la voir faire l'échange. Plus d'une centaine de sorciers bernés par un tour de passe passe moldu !

Greenspich, de son côté, semblait ne pas avoir beaucoup apprécié la visite des aurors et du Ministre chargé de la justice venus lui demander comment la baguette du Survivant avait quitté son bureau. Mais après tout, il l'avait cherché. N'est-ce pas lui qui avait refusé de prévenir les aurors lors de l'effraction de son bureau ?

L'annonce du spectre concernant Gringrotts avait créé un énorme remue-ménage et il ne s'était pas écoulé une heure après le départ du spectre que la banque était prise d'assaut par les sorciers venus fermer leurs compte. Une file de plusieurs heures avait bouchée le Chemin de Traverse. Et depuis, cela n'avait pas cessé. Rose comptait sur ce retrait massif d'or pour retarder la guerre qu'elle sentait imminente entre les deux peuples magiques. Ce n'était pas innocemment qu'elle avait accepté de parler avec Calypsos. Sans compter qu'elle s'était assurée que ceux qui l'avaient volée ne se retrouveraient pas sans rien. Ca aurait vraiment été dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas la rembourser.

Déjà, trois personnes s'étaient rendues à la banque suisse pour lui rendre ce qu'ils lui avaient volé et avaient signés le contrat magique. A présent, avec environ un million de gallions en poche, elle n'avait plus à s'en faire financièrement. Certes, ces trois personnes n'avaient joué qu'un petit rôle dans la perte de ses parents, mais ils en avaient eu un quand même.

Le Ministère ne s'était cependant pas encore exprimer sur le sort de Philippe Heather. Qu'adviendrait-il de l'homme qui était retenu à la prison d'Azkaban ?

L'attaque de la professeure de potion vint cependant faire concurrence à l'apparition du spectre de Potter lorsque l'élève qui avait été en retenue avec la professeure avait raconté ce qui s'était passé. Comment les deux sorciers s'en étaient sortis presque sans une égratignure relevait du mystère pour presque tous. Seule la professeure de Potion en savait un petit peu plus, mais pour une raison évidente, elle n'avait rien dit à Mario sur ce sujet. Elle savait qu'il trouverait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour trouver qui était le Chevalier. Et le moins qu'elle pouvait faire pour remercier la personne qui l'avait sauvée, c'était de passer quelques secondes de ses péripéties sous silence. Elle avait également assez de jugeote pour savoir qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre quelqu'un qui pouvait neutraliser un vampire pendant plusieurs secondes à dos. Surtout un vampire comme celui-ci. Quarante huit heures plus tôt, elle aurait parié son chaudron en or que la potion qu'elle avait lancé pour se défendre aurait tué n'importe quel vampire. Il devait être très puissant pour avoir survécu.

Plus tard, Rose fut heureuse lorsqu'elle quitta la Salle sur Demande. Elle venait de franchir un cap dans sa métamorphose. D'ici un mois, elle serait capable de se métamorphoser totalement. Cela lui permettrait de réaliser la phase trois de son plan.

Jeudi après-midi, elle se rendit à son TPR de potion avec le sourire. Elle avait fini son protocole expérimental et allait le présenter à son professeur. Elle descendit aux cachots et entra dans la classe.

Ils n'étaient pas très nombreux à prendre potion pour leur TPR. Cinq élèves avaient relevés le défi. Stanley Lancer et Kendra Dunkerly de Serpendtard, Audric Amandra de Poufsouffle, Cindy Baude de Gryffondor et Ryan Chalm de Serpentard. Cependant, Stanley Lancer n'aurait pas du en faire partie. C'était on père qui l'avait obligé alors qu'il était pour le moins maladroit en potion. Mais Greenspich n'avait pu refuser la demande express de Lord Lancer, qui avait politiquement et monétairement un certain poids. Ce dernier voulait voir son fils avec un diplôme de médicomage et Greenspich n'avait eu d'autre choix que d'obliger O'Connell à accepter l'élève en TPR de potion. Pour Rose, la question n'était pas de savoir s'il y aurait un accident, mais quand. Elle éprouvait de la peine pour son camarade, qui, s'il était maladroit en potion, excellait en arithmancie. Il mettrait longtemps à trouver sa voie avec un tel père sur le dos.

Une fois en cours, la professeure vint à sa table pour voir où son élève en était. Lorsqu'elle avait lu le devoir supplémentaire qu'elle avait donné à Rose et Chloé, elle avait vite compris qui avait fait rater la potion. Cette élève avait simplement le niveau pour devenir Maître des potions. Depuis, elle avait suivi d'un regard intéressé les progrès de son élève et avait été ravie de la voire faire son travail de recherche en potion. Elle enviait son collègue Septimus pour l'avoir dans sa maison, aussi était-elle très heureuse de l'avoir dans son cours. Mais tout ce qu'elle avait appris sur son élève n'aurait jamais pu la préparer au choc qu'elle eut.

-Alors mademoiselle Weinberg, avez-vous trouvé votre problématique ? Il serait temps afin que vous puissiez commencer à mettre au point un protocole expérimental.

-Tenez.

Ce fut le seul mot de la jeune femme qui lui tendit plusieurs feuilles blanches.

-Qu'est-ce ? Eliane O'Connell n'avait jamais vu de feuille blanche moldue.

-Oh ! Ça ? C'est du papier moldu. Il est beaucoup plus pratique que les parchemins et beaucoup moins cher.

-Mais quelle plume avez-vous utilisé ? Je n'avais vu ceci, dit-elle en désignant les lignes écrites au stylo bille.

Rose lui tendit son stylo et lui fit signe de l'essayer.

-Mais … n'y a-t-il pas besoin d'encre ?

La professeure de potion fut ravie du résultat. Venant d'une famille de sang-purs, elle n'avait jamais touché à un tel stylo, mais comprit dès le moment où elle écrivit son premier mot qu'elle allait en faire une grosse consommation. Fini, les plumes qu'on trempe dans l'encre ! Fini les plumes cassées et les bouteilles d'encre renversées ! Fini les bavures d'encre !

Cependant, son choc ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les lignes bleues.

-Vous voulez créer une potion capable de guérir les effets d'une exposition prolongée aux détraqueurs ? Aussi douée que vous soyez, mademoiselle Weinberg, je n'en rêverais même pas à votre place. Je ne pense pas que je serais capable de trouver les bases d'une telle potion, et s'en me vanter, je pense pouvoir me compter parmi les meilleures maîtres de potion de ces cent dernières années.

-Avez-vous lu la suite professeur ou seulement le titre ?

Si quiconque d'autre que Rose Weinberg lui avait dit cela, il serait déjà en train de mettre des yeux de triton en pot.

Rose vit sa professeure blanchir à la vue du protocole expérimental. Elle commença à s'asseoir et seul les réflexes de son élève permirent de ne pas tomber par terre : une chaise fut conjurée au dernier instant. Regardant les autres pages, elle vit qu'elles étaient remplies de longs calculs complexes.

-Le professeur Schneider a une copie des feuilles de calcul. Il a gentiment accepté de les vérifier.

-D'où vous est venu d'associer trois gouttes de sang de dragon avec un demi gramme d'oxyde cuivre ? C'est assez …

-Inattendu ? Je suis tombé sur un ouvrage de Laurette et Neville Longdubat dans la réserve de la bibliothèque, avec le passe que vous avez bien voulu me donner. Je l'ai trouvé très intéressant.

-Quoi ! Ne me dites pas que nous avons « De l'alchimie moldue et sorcière » à la bibliothèque ! Je cherche ce livre depuis plus de dix ans et ai retourné toute la bibliothèque de Poudlard trois fois. Je ne peux pas croire être passée à côté !

Et merde ! pensa Rose. Difficile d'avouer d'où venait réellement l'ouvrage. « Oui, il vient du coffre des Potter, non, pas celui où ils avaient leur argent, un autre, secret. Vous ne saviez pas ? »

-Il était derrière d'autres ouvrages. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard.

-Vous devez me le montrer ! Je tuerai pour passer une heure en sa possession. La professeure était à présent comme une gamine à qui on venait d'annoncer qu'elle aurait tout ce qu'elle voudrait pour son anniversaire.

-C'est-à-dire que …

Mais Rose n'eut pas besoin de finir sa phrase. Un des préfets de Serpentard venait d'entrer en courant dans la classe, un journal à la main !

-Professeur ! le Directeur vous demande de toute urgence dans son bureau ! Il m'a chargé de vous donner ceci.

Le journal était une édition spéciale. En gros caractères, on pouvait lire :

**LES GOBELINS FERMENT GRINGROTTS ! **

Puis en sous-titre

_**IMPOSSIBLE D'ACCEDER AUX COFFRES ! AUCUNE PRÉCISION SUR UNE ÉVENTUELLE RÉOUVERTURE**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Greenspich et les quatre directeurs de maison étaient en train de parler dans le bureau directorial de la situation. A n'en pas douter, elle était devenue critique. Le peuple Gobelin, même s'il était dénigré par une majorité de sorciers, venait d'envoyer un signal fort à la Communauté sorcière. Fermer Gringrotts était un symbole puissant, c'était signaler qu'il n'y avait pas de discussion possible et que l'heure n'était plus aux marchandages. C'était exprimer le ras de bol de toute une population. Et cette population était supérieure en nombre à celle des sorciers.

-Mario, nous devons prendre des mesures supplémentaires pour protéger les élèves ! On ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer ! S'ils nous attaquent …

-Ils n'attaqueront pas Éliane ! Nous avons toujours maté les révolutions gobelines, et jamais elles ne se sont intéressées à Poudlard. De plus, …

Mais trois coups frappés à la porte vinrent l'interrompre. Greenspich voulu utiliser son lien avec le château pour connaître l'identité de la personne derrière la porte, mais la réponse qu'il reçut ne fut pas celle attendu. Une voix se fit entendre derrière la porte :

-Je suis le Chevalier de Poudlard.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques secondes. Greenspich se leva et fit signe aux autres professeurs de sortir leurs baguettes. Ils se disposèrent en arc de cercle et le Directeur informa le visiteur tant attendu :

« Entrez ! ».

La porte s'ouvrit. Face à lui, Greenspich avait un homme vêtu d'une tenue élégante mauve sur laquelle figurait un dragon crachant du feu. Mais ce ne fut pas cela qui le retint d'envoyer son sort. Ce fut le professeur Smith qui était à côté, baguette à la main et visiblement prêt à défendre celui qui leur rendait si courtoisement visite.

-Matt … Matthew ? Vous … vous …

-Je viens de rencontrer le Chevalier en bas de l'escalier. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

-Mais … vous ne l'avez pas …

-Neutralisé ? c'était la voix masculine et jeune de l'homme en mauve qui se fit entendre. Non, il n'a rien tenté contre moi, Directeur. Allez savoir comment, il savait que je ne présente aucun danger, _lui_. L'homme avait pris soin d'accentuer son dernier mot. Et même si les occupants de la pièce ne pouvaient pas voir le visage du Chevalier, ils n'en sentirent pas moins son regard sur leurs baguettes dirigées vers lui. Parmi les cinq occupants, seule la professeure de botanique n'avait pas sorti sa baguette. O'Connell, après une rapide réflexion, était arrivée à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux pas que le Directeur apprenne qu'elle devait sa vie au Chevalier. Greenspich se retourna vers ses employés et posa à Hinch la question qu'elle attendait :

-Maria ?

-Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur le Directeur, vous nous avez menti lorsque vous nous avez parlé de la personne qui avait ouvert la grotte. Ou bien, mais j'aurais du mal à le croire, vous ne vous êtes jamais intéressé ou n'avez jamais lu l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Les trois autres Directeurs de maison présents écoutaient désormais la Directrice de Serdaigle avec attention.

-Sinon, vous auriez su que celui ou celle qui était capable d'ouvrir la grotte était destiné à devenir Chevalier de Poudlard et que cette fonction l'empêche de nuire d'une quelconque manière à la sécurité de cet établissement. C'est pourquoi je ne tenterai rien contre lui. En revanche, j'aimerai que vous nous expliquiez votre comportement.

La tension se fit tout d'un coup palpable. Mais le l'homme en mauve vint couper court à cela.

-Je ne suis pas ici pour vous voir laver votre linge sale en famille.

Les regards surpris et étonnés des professeurs accueillir l'expression moldue. Mais elle fut vite oubliée à l'entente de la phrase suivante.

-Je suis venu annuler le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.


	7. 7 Les Trois Sorciers

**7. Les Trois Sorciers**

La statue obstruant l'entrée du bureau directorial pivota et le Chevalier de Poudlard sortit dans un claquement de cape, marchant d'un pas vif et décidé. Arrivé au bout du couloir, il tourna à droite dans un couloir occupé par une dizaine d'armures. Puis il descendit l'escalier situé au bout du couloir et se retrouva devant la peinture d'une coupe de fruit. Après avoir chatouillé la poire de la peinture, Rose entra dans la cuisine, vêtue de son uniforme noire et fut accueillie comme une reine par les elfes qui étaient en train de nettoyer et de ranger magiquement la vaisselle du repas qui venait de se terminer. Un elfe dont le regard ne fuyait pas celui des sorciers s'approcha avec hâte de la jeune femme.

-Rose ! Je suis heureuse de te voir ! dit l'elfe.

N'importe quel sorcier aurait regardé avec effarement cet elfe qui venait de saluer un sorcier sans aucune marque de respect. Pas de « mademoiselle », de « madame » ou de « maîtresse ». Cependant, cela n'aurait été rien à côté de la tête qu'aurait fait ce même sorcier lorsque la jeune femme si cavalièrement reçue s'agenouilla devant le petit être et le pris dans ses bras.

-Bonsoir Karl. Moi aussi je suis très heureuse de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

Après quelques minutes de conversation privée avec Karl, le seul elfe ayant survécu au massacre de la famille Potter, Rose quitta la cuisine avec un sandwich jambon fromage bien fourni et descendit les escaliers menant aux donjons elle se sentait un petit peu plus calme qu'avant de parler à Karl. Greenspich avait rejeté avec véhémence la simple idée d'annuler ou de reporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Certes, les professeurs des quatre maisons n'avaient rien dit – pas crainte de froisser leur supérieur ou par indécision, Rose n'était pas sûre – mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que ce foutu tournoi aurait lieu, mettant délibérément en danger plus de six cents élèves si on comptait ceux de Beauxbâton et Durmstrang. Et Rose se retrouvait responsable de leur sureté. Il ne lui avait manqué que cela. Elle en venait presque à regretter sa promesse faite au dragon de Poudlard.

Les couloirs que Rose empruntait étaient déserts. Ils avaient en effet mauvaise réputation. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de les parcourir régulièrement. Les couloirs sombres perdent un petit peu de leur caractère effrayant lorsqu'on est capable de tuer un vampire.

Eloignés de toute pièce régulièrement utilisée et au voisinage de la salle commune des Serpentard, ces couloirs permettaient cependant de couper à travers le château pour se rendre à l'autre bout de l'école où Rose souhaitait aller se reposer, dans lieu où personne ne viendrait la déranger. Elle devait réfléchir à la lettre qu'elle souhaitait envoyer au Capitaine Squarish. Elle devait le voir rapidement.

Alors qu'elle passait un coin et qu'elle s'engageait à gauche dans un couloir particulièrement sombre, Rose entendit le frôlement d'une robe contre la pierre. Sans changer aucunement son allure, Rose passa devant l'endroit d'où venait le bruit et continua sa marche comme si de rien n'était. Mais arrivé au milieu du couloir, elle entendit un chuchotement distinct.

Enfin, arrivée au trois quart du couloir, deux élèves verts et argent surgirent à deux mètres devant elle, lui bloquant le passage. Le bruit de pas à l'autre bout du couloir lui appris qu'elle était à présent piégée entre quatre élèves dans le couloir.

-Eh bien ma petite Rose, on se balade toute seule ?

-Je ne pense pas t'avoir permis de me tutoyer, Strand.

L'élève qui avait crié dans toute la Grande Salle qu'elle n'avait aucune qualité requise pour intégrer une des maisons de Poudlard lors de sa répartition la dévisagea. Marcus Strand n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on lui parle ainsi.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes ? demanda un autre élève derrière elle. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tu es seule et nous sommes quatre dans les donjons du château.

Les deux autres compères restés silencieux jusqu'à présent se mirent à rire bêtement.

Le visage de Rose se métamorphosa soudainement, son air assuré et fier faisant soudainement place à un air de peur et de soumission.

-E-écoute Marcus. Je … je ne veux pas de problèmes.

-Mais peut-être que moi j'en veux ma petite Rose ! Le jeune homme avait désormais le sourire d'un prédateur qui a trouvé une bonne proie sur le visage. Il aimait qu'on le supplie.

-Je ferais ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plaît, ne me force pas ! un trémolo dans la voix, la jeune femme recula d'un pas, le visage criant sa peur.

-Si tu es une bonne fille, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien.

Devant le silence de la Poufsouffle qu'il prit pour un consentement, Marcus s'avança avec ses camarades vers Rose et reprit :

-Bien. Que dirais-tu de commencer par remonter un petit peu ta robe hideuse qui cache de si jolies jambes ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent démesurément, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se baissa doucement et saisit le bas de sa robe. Les quatre serpentard, avide d'en voir le plus possible, s'approchèrent encore plus près de Rose.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Se dirigeant rapidement vers le deuxième étage, Rose arriva au bout du couloir et tourna à droite dans les toilettes pour filles. Une fois devant le lavabo, elle se retourna pour placer un sortilège qui repousserait quiconque voudrait entrer dans la salle d'eau. Puis, se tournant face aux lavabos, elle siffla dans une langue crainte une commande.

-_Ouvre-toi !_

Les lavabos se désolidarisèrent pour faire place à un trou assez large et où l'on pouvait descendre grâce aux escaliers qui apparurent sur un mouvement de poignet de la jeune femme. Elle avança et se mit à descendre les 1267 marches qui formaient l'escalier en vis sans se retourner lorsque l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets s'obstrua.

Une fois en bas de l'escalier, elle se retrouva dans une pièce faisant office d'antichambre qui était richement décorée aux couleurs de Poudlard. Des tapisseries représentant les aventures et les exploits des quatre fondateurs recouvraient les murs et leurs donnaient une âme et une chaleur. Rose longea les couloirs qui étaient artistiquement décorés de peintures racontant la création de l'école et les siècles qu'elle connu.

Enfin, l'Elémentaire se trouva devant l'entrée de la Chambre elle-même. Rose répéta le sifflement qui lui avait permis de découvrir les escaliers et entra dans la cathédrale de pierre.

La vision qui s'offrait à ses yeux était à couper le souffle. La pièce était immense et lumineuse grâce aux murs de pierre blanche et aux lumières qui provenaient d'un élégant canal qui serpentait dans toute la crypte et qui semblait rayonner de lumière. Des petits ponts en bois ou en pierre permettaient de traverser ces bras d'eau. Le sol était un carrelage de grès rouge taché de tâches noires, brunes et azurés. Sur l'aile gauche, une véritable bibliothèque dont les étagères étaient faites en pierres finement ciselées attiraient l'œil. A droite, des cloisons légères mais solides étaient érigées pour isoler un véritable laboratoire débordant d'ingrédients rares et couteux afin d'éviter qu'en cas d'accident, les substances manipulées n'abîment le reste de la Chambre. Au centre, les piliers autour desquels s'enroulaient des serpents soutenaient la voûte de pierre recouverte de peintures baroques qui représentaient les différentes aventures de ses ancêtres, de sa famille et les histoires des familles de ses amis. Entre les piliers se trouvaient plusieurs bureaux et une immense de scène de combat délimitée par des runes qui protégeaient le reste de la Chambre de tout dommage.

Rose ressentait toujours la même fierté et le même pincement au cœur à chaque fois qu'elle pénétrait l'immense pièce. Harry Potter avait fait des travaux titanesques avec l'aide de ses amis dans ce qui avait autrefois été la Chambre des Secrets. Ils en avaient fait un lieu propice à l'étude et au ressourcement. Le calme n'était animé que par le son de l'eau qui coule dans les canaux de pierre. L'œil venait caresser les peintures et les runes qui racontaient milles et une histoires sans jamais se lasser.

La jeune femme s'avança et s'assit en affichant un visage détendu au bureau qu'avait occupé le dernier des Elémentaires Air.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vendredi matin, l'auror Squarish se rendit à son bureau la tête remplie de pensée qui le tourmentaient. Il traversa le hall sans faire attention aux sculpteurs qui remplaçaient la statue détruite le samedi précédent.

Le samedi précédent.

Au delà du premier choc, l'apparition et la confrontation dudit spectre avec Strior avait profondément ébranlé le Ministère. Assister à l'accusation du Capitaine des Aurors était une chose. Le voir utiliser de la magie noire en plein Ministère en était une autre. Enfin, assister à un combat aussi extraordinaire que celui qui avait suivi où l'homme qui est responsable des services de sécurité se fait étaler magistralement avant d'utiliser un impardonnable et de se faire tuer a de quoi vous amener à réfléchir. C'était l'emblème même de l'exécutif qui avait été mis à mal.

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ledit spectre semblait ressusciter en direct et donnait à la conscience et à l'égo des sorciers de Grande-Bretagne une claque magistrale, leur rappelant les erreurs et les défauts flagrants de leur communauté. Sans compter le pronostic alarmiste qu'il avait donné sur la situation avec les Gobelins. Et celui-ci était des plus pertinents.

Qui était donc cet homme ? Voilà la question qui hantait Steven Squarish depuis six jours. Car pour lui, l'histoire de spectre ne tenait pas debout.

Ce que le « spectre » avait raconté sur les Elémentaires étaient également des plus troublant. Son peuple et ses pères s'étaient rendus responsable d'un véritable génocide. Et que dire de la manière dont sa société traitait les autres peuples magiques. Les siens ne faisait-il donc rien d'autre que d'enchaîner les autres êtres magiques aux liens incassables de la servitude ?

Bien entendu, Steven Squarish avait cherché à savoir si le mythe des Elémentaires existait vraiment et si oui, comment cela était décrit. Il n'avait cependant rien pu trouver dans les bibliothèques ouvertes au grand public. Mais dans les réserves de son bureau et grâce à son statut de Capitaine intermédiaire des Aurors, il avait pu trouver la confirmation de tout ce que le spectre avait révélé. La Gazette du Sorcier, via d'autres sources qu'il ignorait, avait également pu confirmer toute l'histoire et avait sortie une édition spéciale sur les événements du samedi passé. Avec autant de témoins, le Ministère de la Magie avait été incapable d'étouffer l'affaire. Cette édition spéciale avait eu des répercussions très vives parmi les sorciers et les sorcières de Grande-Bretagne, compromettant sérieusement les futures élections et de nombreuses figures politiques.

Son statut justement. Contrairement à la prévision de l'homme-spectre, il n'avait pas obtenu le poste de Capitaine. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, sa promotion semblait ne pas être aussi automatique que ce qu'elle aurait due. Le nom du nouveau Capitaine devait être annoncé le lundi suivant, dans trois jours.

Stevens avait pris sans s'en rendre compte l'ascenseur, arpenté différents couloirs, répondu aux bonjours de ses collègues et venait d'arriver à la porte de son bureau. Il l'ouvrit, entra, ferma la porte et accrocha sa cape au porte manteau. S'asseyant à son bureau, Stevens feuilleta rapidement son courrier. Son attention fut attirée par l'avant dernière lettre composée d'un fin rouleau de vélin et aux armoiries d'une famille qui avait disparue il y a six ans : les armoiries des Potter.

Se saisissant de sa baguette en bois de noyer, l'auror essaya tous les sortilèges de détection qu'il connaissait, mais tous se révélèrent négatifs. Cette lettre était tout simplement…sans danger. Physiquement du moins.

Après l'avoir retourné trois fois entre ses mains, l'homme défit le scellé et lu le court texte :

_Monsieur Squarish,_

_Il a été porté à mon attention que vous n'avez pas obtenu la promotion que je pensais devoir vous revenir. Je vous prie de m'excuser de la déception dont vous avez peut-être été le sujet après mes dires._

_Dans l'optique de me faire pardonner de cette erreur d'appréciation, je vous donne rendez-vous samedi soir à 18h30 à l'endroit que vous choisirez. Il va cependant sans dire que vous devrez être seul et que l'endroit devra être isolé. Pour me faire savoir quel sera l'endroit de votre choix, vous n'avez qu'à l'écrire à l'encre ordinaire en bas de ce courrier. Je compte sur votre réponse avant ce soir._

_En espérant vous voir très prochainement, _

_Harry Potter_

_P.S. : saviez-vous qu'il existe des peintures qui servent de caméra ?_

Stevens du relire la missive plusieurs fois. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ceux-ci firent toutefois rapidement le tour de la pièce et s'arrêtèrent sur l'unique peinture de la pièce : celle de sorciers affrontant des hommes vêtus de capes noires. Il relu la dernière phrase de la lettre et regarda de nouveau la peinture. Il y avait un moyen très simple de savoir si cette information était sensée – ou non. Stevens se leva, s'approcha de la peinture et d'un sort la décolla du mur. Il savait très bien ce qu'était une caméra. Si quelqu'un le surveillait, il le saurait rapidement.

L'auror éteignit toute source de lumière dans le bureau avant de s'avancer vers la toile et de la recouvrir d'un voile noire. Il l'enferma dans un de ses tiroirs et ralluma les lumières.

L'attente commença.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ecouter/voir .com/watch?v=N1j9AdBRHM4&feature=related avec une Rose aux cheveux noirs, yeux et robe verts profonds.

Rose participait à la chorale qui souhaitait la bienvenue aux délégations de Beauxbâton et Durmstrang qui venait d'arriver en cette fin de vendredi de novembre. Pour elle, chanter était autant un moyen de s'intégrer dans son école et de conforter son image de gentille poufsouffle inoffensive que de se faire plaisir. Morgane lui avait enseigné l'art délicat du chant et nombreux étaient les branches de la Magie qu'elle avait apprises par des chansons, la culture gaélique était orale et non écrite. Sa voix et sa technique faisaient d'elle une excellente soliste. Aussi se retrouva-elle devant toute l'école et les quelques soixante invités à interpréter et danser _Adiemus _sur la petite scène aménagée pour l'événement.

Tous la regardaient avec émerveillement. Chez certains, cela le disputait à l'envie ou à la jalousie. Chez d'autres, seul le plaisir se lisait sur le visage.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, Rose quitta la scène sous les applaudissements et disparut par la porte du fond. Après s'être changée et prit une bonne douche, elle se rendit au repas.

Devant la table des professeurs se trouvait une caisse de bois finement décoré de gravures dorées.

Plusieurs élèves la suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit assise et qu'elle mange. Et même après, elle sentait de nombreux regard sur elle.

-C'était magnifique Rose ! S'extasia un poufsouffle de son année.

-Merci Alexandre. Mais tu sais, c'est surtout de l'entrainement.

-Ta prestation était vraiment … magique ! compléta Hugo.

-Arrêtez, je vais rougir !

Leur conversation fut interrompue par le Directeur qui se leva et mit fin par ce simple mouvement à toutes les conversations.

-Chers hôtes, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous souhaiter en mon nom et celui de tous les résidents de Poudlard la bienvenue. J'espère que vous vous sentirez ici comme chez vous. Comme vous le savez déjà tous, le célèbre Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va se dérouler cette année à Poudlard. Il aurait normalement dû avoir lieu à l'école de Beauxbâton. Cependant, Poudlard fêtant sa mille cinq centième année, il a été convenu que nous dérogerions à la règle de manière exceptionnelle.

Le Directeur fit une courte pause.

-La sélection des champions est un passage important de l'événement. Lorsqu'un ou une élève inscrit son nom et le dépose dans la Coupe de Feu, il scelle un contrat magique. L'annuler après la sélection est impossible et entrainerait des conséquences désastreuses pour les participants. C'est pourquoi je vous demande, au nom de mes deux autres collègues et de moi-même, de bien réfléchir avant de déposer votre candidature. Pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, seuls les élèves majeurs peuvent participer.

Les Champions verront leurs noms inscrits dans l'histoire et le vainqueur apportera gloire et fierté à son établissement. Il remportera à titre personnel la somme de mille gallions et l'assurance d'un grand succès dans sa vie professionnelle.

Son regard fit le tour de la salle et des différentes tables avant de se poser sur la caisse de bois posée devant lui.

-A présent, je vous présente la Coupe de Feu !

D'un mouvement de baguette, Mario Greenspich enclencha l'ouverture de la boîte de bois qui fit place à la Coupe de Feu, bijou d'orfèvrerie gobeline. D'un autre mouvement de sa baguette, le Directeur alluma le précieux artéfact. Une flamme bleue naquit dans la coupe.

Tous les regards étaient à présent sur l'objet qui sélectionnerait les champions le lendemain soir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves quittèrent la grande salle avec pour la plupart des images d'eux tenant la coupe dans la tête.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose descendit ce matin là avec Hugo pour se rendre au petit déjeuner. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs dizaines d'élèves faisaient la file pour déposer leur nom dans la Coupe de Feux. A chaque que l'un d'entre eux laissait tomber un morceau de papier avec son nom et son école, l'artéfact produisait des flammes vertes et oranges.

-Rassure-moi Rose, tu vas t'inscrire pour devenir championne ! demanda Hugo sans décoller ses yeux de la Coupe.

-Non.

-QUOI ?

-J'ai dit non, je ne pense pas.

-Mais tu as toutes tes chances ! Tu es la meilleure de notre année et tu es majeure ! Qu'est-ce qui te retiens ? Ne veux tu pas devenir célèbre et riche ? Etre dans les journaux, donner des interviews ?

Rose n'avait aucune envie de répondre à cela. L'élève assit en face d'elle lui en donna l'occasion.

-Kellah ! Je peux regarder ton journal deux secondes ?

La septième année tendit son journal à sa camarade qui lu directement l'article qui l'intéressait.

**Philippe Heather reste à Azkaban**_ par Cation Ulpi_

_Le Ministre de la Magie l'a annoncé lui même hier, malgré le scandale de samedi dernier. Le prisonnier Philippe Heather, mari et père de feu Julia Heather Potter et Samia Heather, ne sera pas relâché, comme exigé par Le Spectre. « Il est hors de question que nous cédions au chantage d'un mage noir qui se trouve depuis ce matin sous état d'arrestation pour pratique de magie noire, tentative de renversement du pouvoir et calomnie. L'homme à l'origine de cette affabulation est un imposteur qui ne cherche qu'à escroquer des citoyens honnêtes et blancs de tous soupçon. Nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour l'arrêter. Quant à Philippe Heather, il purgera sa peine d'emprisonnement à perpétuité pour le crime odieux et innommable qu'il a commis. La justice ne cédera pas !_

_Pour rappel, Philippe Heather a été reconnu coupable avec sa femme du meurtre avec préméditation du petit Mickael, sept ans, hospitalisé au moment des faits à Saint-Mangouste, là où travaillait Philippe Heather en tant que médico-mage aux méthodes controversées._

L'article continuait sur plusieurs lignes.

Ainsi, elle devrait aller elle-même délivrer son père. Elle s'y était préparée. Son avertissement avait un rôle purement dramatique.

Sa métamorphose était à présent en très bonne voie. D'ici une semaine, elle pensait l'avoir achevée. Elle serait donc fin prête pour la phase trois de son plan. L'attaque d'Azkaban et l'évasion de son père.

-Noël sera au balcon cette année.

-Pardon ?

-Hein ? A. Rien. Je me parlais à moi-même.

Le jeune garçon continua pendant un quart d'heure à essayer de faire parler Rose sur la raison qui la retenait de participer à « l'événement du siècle ». A cause de son contrôle sur ses émotions, il ne vit pas qu'il était en train d'énerver sérieusement sa camarade.

Rose se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ce faisant, elle passa à côté de la Coupe de Feu.

-Attends ! Rose ! Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu refusais de participer au Tournoi !

Rose se retourna violemment, obligeant Hugo à piler pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Plusieurs élèves s'arrêtèrent pour les regarder et écouter ce qui pouvait énerver Rose Weinberg, connue de tous pour son calme et sa douceur.

-Pour la dernière fois Hugo, je ne participerai pas à ce Tournoi. Et avant que tu n'ouvres encore ta bouche, retiens bien ce que je vais te dire. Je. N'ai. Aucune. Justification. A. Te. Donner. C'est clair ? Que ton père soit bien placé au Ministère ne te donne aucun droit sur moi ni sur aucune autre personne. Si j'ai envie de te le dire, je suis assez grande pour en décider. Pose-moi encore une question avec les mots « Coupe de Feu, Tournoi, célébrité ou fortune et je m'assurerai que tu chantes avec les sopranos à la prochaine chorale. Compris ?

Le garçon hocha rapidement la tête, impressionné par la réaction de son amie, d'habitude si douce. Rose sortie dignement mais rapidement de la salle, suivit du regard par le jeune homme encore médusé. Puis haussant les épaules, il déclara simplement en haussant les épaules :

-Les femmes…

Tous ceux qui l'entendirent se mirent à rire devant le constat sans appel du jeune sorcier.

Ce que personne ne remarqua en revanche, fut l'air conspirateur qu'afficha Marcus Strand lorsqu'il se pencha vers son voisin et se mit à lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rose était dans la bibliothèque, penchée sur ses formules arithmétiques de sa potion. Son professeur les lui avait rendues et il y avait plusieurs fautes. Malheureusement, le professeur lui-même n'avait pas trouvé de solution. Ou plutôt, n'avait pas prit le temps pour.

Et Rose avait absolument besoin de mettre rapidement cette potion au point.

Refermant son cahier remplit de calculs, Rose se leva et sorti. Il était cinq heures, le temps de se préparer pour sa sortie.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la nuit épaisse de cette fin d'octobre, l'obscurité enveloppait tout le paysage d'un voile aveuglant. Une pluie fine mais pénétrante s'était mise à tomber

Le Capitaine intermédiaire des Aurors se prépara à entrer dans le cercle magique de Stonehenge où il avait rendez-vous.

-Numéro deux et trois, vous êtes en place ? murmura-t-il dans son micro magique.

-Affirmatif numéro un.

-Affirmatif.

-Bien. Préparez-vous.

L'homme monta la petite colline et se retrouva devant le lieu sacré. Lorsqu'il traversa l'enceinte, il sentit l'effet des barrières magiques anti transplanage et anti portoloin. Il avança jusqu'au centre du cercle. Et attendit.

Au bout de deux minutes, une personne transplana en dehors des barrières. Il ne la vit pas ni ne l'entendit. C'était les sorts de détections qui l'en avaient avertis. Stevens sentit la tension monter en lui. Pendant quelques instants encore, il ne vit ou n'entendit rien Puis l'arrivant avança dans le cercle magique jusqu'à ne laisser que deux mètres entre lui et Squarish. L'homme était le spectre de la semaine précédente, habillé d'une cape en cuir de dragon bleue nuit. Comme l'autre fois, son visage était dissimulé.

Pendant quelques instants, ils se jaugèrent. L'auror avait la main droite assez nerveuse. L'autre semblait détendu, mais cette impression n'était peut-être qu'un effet de son visage resté dans l'ombre. Ce fut lui qui rompit le premier le silence.

-Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas venu seul, Stevens ?

Tout à son honneur, l'auror ne sembla pas le moins du monde surpris par la question. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il décida de jouer franc jeu avec l'inconnu.

-Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place si vous aviez reçu un courrier aussi étrange qu'inattendu et signé par un « spectre » ? dit-il en insistant sur le terme spectre pour bien faire comprendre qu'il ne croyait pas deux secondes à cette sornette.

-Sans doute la même chose que vous, Capitaine. Mais alors, à mon tour de vous demander, qu'auriez-vous fait à ma place, un homme traqué, accusé de pratiquer la magie noire et donnant rendez-vous au Capitaine des Aurors ?

Quelques secondes de silences se faufilèrent entre les deux hommes. Finalement, l'auror tourna légèrement la tête et parla distinctement.

-Numéro deux et trois. Mission terminée. Rentrez.

-Numéro un ? Mais…

-C'est un ordre. Terminé.

Stevens regarda l'inconnu et quelques instants plus tard, deux sons de transplanages retentirent.

-Vous devez avoir de bonnes raisons pour accepter de me voir sans protection autre que votre baguette. Ma suspicion concernant les tableaux se serait-elle révélée juste ? Je vois. Bien.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Le Spectre d'Harry Potter, Capitaine.

-Qui êtes vous vraiment ? Un Spectre ne peut produire de magie, fut-il celui de Potter. Et l'argent ne leur est d'aucune utilité.

L'auror crut discerner un sourire dans l'obscurité de la nuit. Puis, ce fut un vrai rire franc. L'homme rit à gorge déployée.

-Heureux, réussit-il à dire, heureux de voir quelqu'un qui réfléchit un petit peu ! Vraiment, je commençais à désespérer.

-Allez-vous répondre à ma question ?

-Malheureusement, je crains que non. Si je le faisait, je prendrais des risques trop importants et devrais soit vous effacer ce souvenir – mais votre occlumencie m'en empêcherait, soit vous éliminer. Et je n'en ai aucune envie. Tuer me répugne.

L'auror fut un petit peu rassuré par la fin de la phrase mais ne put empêcher un sourcil de se lever concernant l'opinion de l'homme sur l'action de tuer.

-Ce que j'ai fait samedi dernier n'était que de l'auto défense. J'étais en plein milieu du Ministère de la Magie, entouré par plusieurs dizaines d'aurors qui bien que mal entrainés, représentaient un réel danger pour ma sécurité.

-Soit. Que vouliez-vous me dire.

-Pour aller à l'essentiel, puisque c'est ce que vous semblez vouloir, nous allons transplaner.

-Où cela ?

-Au manoir de votre cher Ministre de la Magie. Mais d'abord, je vais vous transformer en martre. Il serait risqué que vous vous métamorphosiez en belette. Votre animagus de belette pourrait être reconnu. Mais vous ne devriez pas être déstabilisé par la différence de forme et vous ne devriez voir que des différences minimes avec votre métamorphose.

L'auror marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-Comment savez-vous ? Je ne suis pas répertorié !

-Votre femme Capitaine.

-Qu'avez-vous fait à ma femme ? L'auror dégaina sa baguette et un sort luisait déjà au bout de celle-ci, pointée directement sur l'inconnu.

-Je ne lui ai rien fait.

-Marie ne vous aurait jamais rien dit volontairement ! Ni à vous, ni à personne !

-Vous devriez vous assurer que votre femme a d'aussi bonne protection mentale que vous, Capitaine. Il m'a suffit de dix secondes pour trouver cette information. Mes respects cependant pour la totale confiance que vous avez en elle.

Stevens n'était pas heureux du tout de savoir qu'un inconnu avait lu les pensées de sa femme. Il allait répondre, mais fut coupé.

-Allons-y maintenant. Mais avant, je dois vous prévenir. Ce que nous allons faire n'est pas sans risque. Le manoir est protégé et gardé. Pour passer les protections, je devrai vous stupéfixez quelques secondes. Conscient, vous déclencheriez les alarmes. Et avant que vous ne me demandiez, j'ai un autre moyen pour moi de ne pas être détecté. Une fois passée les protections, je vous porterai sous votre forme d'animagus jusqu'au manoir et attendrait à l'extérieur que vous reveniez. Je sais que vous êtes déjà allez là bas, vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficultés à trouver la salle de réunion. Pour partir, nous procéderons de la même manière. S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis responsable et vous ferez ce que je dis. Des questions ?

-Une seule. Qu'est-ce qui m'assure que ce n'est pas un traquenard ?

-Rien.

L'auror sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Le risque était vraiment grand, mais quelque chose lui disait que ça en valait la peine. La résolution se lut sur son visage.

-Bien

L'auror fut métamorphosé en martre. Après tout, s'il avait voulu l'attaquer, l'homme en aurait eu plus que le temps désormais. Et pour une raison qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer, il sentait que l'homme ne lui ferait rien aussi longtemps que lui-même ne tenterait rien.

L'inconnu l'attrapa et transplana avec lui après être sorti du cercle de Stonehenge et s'être fondu dans l'impénétrabilité nocturne.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dans la grande salle, l'effervescence était palpable. Tous les élèves bavardaient avec leurs voisins pour savoir qui, selon eux, serait le champion Poudlard, Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Le repas de fête fut plus englouti que savouré et bientôt, tous n'attendirent plus que la fin du repas.

Enfin, le directeur de Poudlard se leva et aussitôt les conversations moururent dans un océan de murmures. D'un geste de la main, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie éteignit plusieurs chandelles et les derniers bavards se turent.

-Chers hôtes, chers élèves, je suis heureux de présider cette cérémonie. Ce soir seront désignés les champions du Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Alors, sans plus attendre, que la cérémonie commence !

Le directeur s'approcha de la Coupe et la tapota du bout de sa baguette. A présent, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes et seule restait la flamme de la Coupe pour source de lumière. Celles-ci devinrent émeraudes et le visage de Grennspich prit des allures fantomatiques. Un bout de parchemin s'envola de la Coupe sous les exclamations des élèves et d'un geste vif, Greenspich se saisit de celui-ci. Il l'ouvrit et annonça :

-Le champion de Beauxbâtons est … Nicolas Letellier !

Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et au visage neutre se leva sous les applaudissements nourris de ses camarades. Assez grand et bien bâtis, il s'attira de nombreux regards de la part de la gente fémnine.

-Si vous voulez bien allez dans la salle concommittante monsieur Letellier, nous viendrons vous informer du déroulement de l'épreuve d'ici quelques minutes.

L'élève traversa la salle, toujours sous les applaudissements et les murmures pour prendre la porte indiquée. Le silence revint dans la salle et tous les regards retournèrent au centre de l'attention de la soirée : la Coupe de Feu. Les bruits de conversations redevinrent murmures et un deuxième papier s'échappa de la Coupe. Greenspich l'attrapa et lu :

-Le champion de Durmstrang est … Johann Leistung !

De nouveaux, de nombreux applaudissements accompagnèrent le champion jusqu'à sa sorti de la salle. Enfin, pour la troisième fois, le silence revint et tous attendirent, encore plus tendus, que le troisième parchemin sorte de la Coupe. Lorsque celui-ci apparut aux yeux de tous, une vague de murmure parcourut la salle. Le directeur l'attrapa dans sa chute, l'ouvrit et lu :

-Et le champion de Poudlard est … .

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sans un bruit, Rose apparut avec dans la main une martre. Le mustélidé regarda autour de lui avidement et parut rassuré lorsqu'il reconnut les alentours pour ce qu'ils étaient : les bois sombres constitués de conifères entourant le manoir. Rose – ou plutôt la personne vêtue d'une cape bleue marine – posa le carnassier à terre. Elle sortit sa baguette et d'un mouvement rapide et dénué d'hésitation stupéfixa la martre. Puis le spectre se métamorphosa en un lynx boréal femelle le Kâ de Rose. L'imposant animale attrapa la martre par la peau du cou et se mit en marche. Haute de soixante-dix centimètres, longue d'un mètre cinq, le Kâ de Rose lui allait parfaitement. Comme ces animaux, elle évoluait sans émettre le moindre son et sa petite taille lui permettait une discrétion totale. Tous ses sens en alerte, l'animal progressa de manière fluide dans la forêt. Ses pattes larges lui permettaient de n'émettre absolument aucun bruit. Son pelage fauve tâcheté la rendait quasiment invisible sous le couvert forestier.

Enfin, elle arriva à la barrière et la traversa sans difficulté. Contrairement aux animagi, l'esprit d'une personne sous la forme de son Kâ était non pas celui du sorcier ou de la sorcière métamorphosé, mais celui de l'animal qui a prêté son double spirituel. Aussi, la barrière érigée pour détecter une conscience humaine ne repéra ni celle de l'auror inconscient, ni celle de Rose.

Une fois passée la frontière, le lynx se dirigea vers une mare dans laquelle il plongea la tête du mustélidé légèrement stupéfixé. L'effet fut rapide : la martre retrouva en moins d'une seconde ses esprits se mit aussitôt dans un position défensive. Mais à la vue du puissant félin, la martre s'immobilisa. Stevens Squarish fut soufflé par la grâce et l'aura majestueux et dynamique qui s'échappait de l'animal.

Doucement, le lynx s'approcha de la martre et la saisissant par le cou, se remit en marche.

Si la sensation n'était pas des plus agréables, elle ne faisait pas souffrir non plus. Stevens profita du trajet pour réfléchir rapidement à ce qui venait de se passer. Il devrait vérifier le registre des animagi. Même s'il savait déjà qu'il n'y trouverait rien. L'homme derrière le spectre était beaucoup trop intelligent pour se faire piéger par ce genre de détail. Cependant, quelque chose dans l'allure du lynx l'interpellait. Quelque chose clochait, mais il ne savait pas dire quoi. Son flair, normalement très développé sous sa forme de belette, ne lui permettait pas autant de précision sous cette forme de martre, moins adaptée à lui. Et cela, il était sûr que l'homme y avait pensé.

Arrivé à la lisière de la forêt, le lynx déposa le carnassier à terre et se détourna de lui pour se diriger vers un arbre. D'un saut élégant, il grimpa dans celui-ci et s'installe sur une branche épaisse. L'auror comprit qu'à présent, c'était à lui de jouer. Aussi se mit-il à marcher vers la porte de derrière, en face de la lisière, d'où il distinguât une chatière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Lorsque la martre revint, Rose attendit qu'elle monte dans son arbre avant de se lever. Sans même regarder le petit animal, il le saisit par la peau du cou et quitta son perchoir avant de se fondre dans la masse confuse des sapins et de disparaître aussi furtivement qu'ils étaient arrivés.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Rose arriva par transplanage dans la forêt interdite. Ses robes étaient de nouveaux celles d'une élève. La jeune femme se dirigea alors vers ce qui ressemblait à une tanière. Avec les délégations des deux écoles elle avait peu de chances de passée inaperçue dans le parc. Reprenant sa forme de lynx, elle emprunta le passage souterrain reliant la forêt interdite à la grotte du dragon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rose marchait silencieusement dans les couloirs de l'école, vide de tout élève à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Il était minuit passé, le couvre-feu était passé depuis plus de deux heures.

Ses pensées allaient à Squarish. Ce qu'il avait entendu avait du le secouer. Lui montrer la vérité lui permettait non seulement de le faire pencher de son côté, mais aussi de faire germer un noyau de changement au cœur même du Ministère. Cela servirait sans aucun doute un jour.

Alors qu'elle était en plein dans ses pensées, Rose arriva à l'angle du couloir donnant sur l'entrée de la salle des Poufsouffle. Elle tourna à l'angle et stoppa net.

Devant la porte des Poufsouffles, le Directeur et le professeur Septimus l'attendaient et dardèrent un regard n'augurant rien de bon sur elle.

Son regard se posa sur un bout de parchemin que tenait le directeur. Aussi loin qu'elle était, elle lut sans difficulté, écrit à l'encre noire deux mots :

_Rose Weinberg_


	8. 8 Rester calme

_Merci pour les reviews! Je viens__ changer la configuration pour accepter les reviews anonymes._

_Le monde magique ne semble pas avoir appris de ses erreurs.  
_

_Bonne lecture_**, **_voyons à présent ce qui va arriver à notre chère Rose._**  
**

**8. Rester calme.**

Assis dans son fauteuil en cuir marron, Stevens Squarish réfléchissait face à la fenêtre et au soleil naissant. Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Trop d'événements, trop de pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ce qu'il avait entendu la veille au soir était tout simplement … irréaliste. Pourtant, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

Flash-back :

_Près de la grande porte en bois, une martre était tapie derrière un meuble. Elle ne laissait pas une seule miette de conversation s'échapper._

_-Il faut prendre des mesures avant qu'il ne soir trop tard ! Les gobelins sont une menace et seront bientôt totalement équipés et capables de nous résister, voir de nous battre. Sans la mise en garde du Spectre, …_

_-Suffit ! Le Spectre n'a rien fait que nous n'eussions pu faire ! Stevens reconnut la voix du Ministre, Manuel Josh.  
Qui ou quoi que ce soit, nous devons arrêter cet homme. Il ne peut pas nous menacer ouvertement ! Ne rien faire contre lui serait lui donner raison. Je veux que la presse le dénigre dans chaque journal ! _

_-Et pour les gobelins ? c'était Peter Uberhow, le ministre responsable des Aurors, une sorte de ministre de l'Intérieur._

_-J'ai un plan. Il devrait régler deux problèmes : les gobelins et ce spectre._

_Un court silence passa._

_-Monsieur le Ministre, quel que soit votre décision, je ne peux que vous encourager à la plus grande prudence. Les gobelins comme le spectre ne sont pas à prendre à la légère._

_-Je sais tout ça, Lancer. Voilà ce que je compte faire. Uberhow, vous n'allez pas nommer Squarish Capitaine des Aurors. Mais Chase Carrington. _

_Le Ministre attendit quelques instants que quelqu'un pose la question. Ce fut finalement Edward Reaf, un autre conseiller du Ministre qui s'en chargea._

_-Mais … pourquoi ? Squarish est très compétent et dévoué à son métier. Carrington n'a aucune expérience du terrain, c'est un juriste avide de pouvoir !_

_-Justement. Il fera tout ce qu'on lui dira. Et ce que je prévois, c'est que la première confrontation avec les gobelins soit en notre défaveur. _

_-Mais ! _

_-Ainsi, toute la population nous soutiendra ! Il ne se demanderons plus si ce que nous faisons est légal ou pas. Nous allons réveiller leur peur des gobelins et ainsi pouvoir faire ce que nous voudrons sous le couvert de protéger la population. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut pas que les aurors qui affronteront les gobelins soient bien préparés. Carrington enverra un bataillon de sorciers de seconde classe. Aucun ne devra survivre. Ca fera en plus du ménage dans nos rangs. Et le Spectre sera éclipsé._

_Un silence pesant s'ensuivit, coupé par la voix de Lord Lancer. _

_-Je m'oppose catégoriquement à cette … cette … hérésie ! Vous jouez avec le feu ! Que dis-je ! Avec un incendie. Les gobelins sont des guerriers aguerris et nous ne ferrons pas le poids ! Nous aurons besoin de tous nos aurors dans leurs meilleures dispositions ! Il faut dès à présent commencer à former d'autres recrues et les entrainer ! Sans compter l'effet qu'aurait une telle information si elle était révélée. Ce serait nos têtes ! Et cette catégorisation que vous faites est … nauséabonde. Vous me rappelez ce dont le spectre vous a accusé !_

_-Si vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec nous, Lord Lancer, rien ne vous oblige à rester parmi nous, grogna le Ministre._

_Un bruit de pas se fit entendre, puis celui de flammes léchant un corps qui utilise la poudre de cheminette. _

_-Quel crétin !_

_-Incapable de prendre des risques lorsqu'il faut. Alors que les retombés seront … fabuleuses ! Nous pourrons asseoir notre pouvoir de manière définitive._

_-Bien, soyons sérieux à présent. Nous nous passerons de cet abruti sentimentaliste. Uberhow, je veux que vous convoquiez Squarish et Carrington dans votre bureau et que vous trouviez un moyen pour que Squarish laisse son poste à Carrington. Normalement, c'est lui qui aurait du recevoir ce poste. Il ne faut pas qu'il se retourne contre nous. Proposez lui une concession._

_-L'homme n'est pas intéressé ni par l'argent ni par les femmes. Il a … des principes. De plus, on m'a informé qu'il avait enlevé la peinture placée dans son bureau hier. Son secrétaire n'a pas osé lui demander ce qu'il en avait fait. Dès qu'il s'est aperçu que son écran était noir, il est allé voir dans son bureau, ne l'a vu nul part et m'a averti. Je crains que Squarish soit un homme de principes. _

_-Et bien débrouillez-vous pour les faire vaciller Uberhow ! Ce que vous voulez. Il est crucial qu'il accepte de laisser son poste de Capitaine à Carrington. C'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_-Bien. Je m'en occuperai, monsieur le Ministre._

_-J'y compte bien._

Fin du flash-back.

Stevens était encore plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il la main de sa femme lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille mais continua à regarder droit devant lui, vers la nature qui s'éveillait.

-Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit, chéri. Comment ça s'est passé?

Devant l'absence de réponse, Marie s'accroupit devant son mari pour avoir ses yeux à la hauteur des siens.

-Bien. Mais ce que j'ai appris est … déstabilisant. Le Ministre et …

Mais l'homme s'arrêta, se remémorant sa rencontre avec le spectre à Stonehenge. Il avait lu l'esprit de sa femme pour y dénicher l'information qu'il cherchait. L'homme avait raison. L'esprit de sa femme devait être mieux protégé.

-Un problème Stevens ?

-Marie, il faut que tu retentes d'apprendre l'occlumencie.

Devant le regard interrogateur de sa femme il ajouta :

-Tant que tu ne maîtriseras pas ce domaine, je ne pourrai rien te dire. Ce que j'ai entendu est de la plus haute importance.

Sa femme le regarda droit dans les yeux plusieurs secondes durant. Marie savait quand il était sérieux, et à ce moment, il l'était plus que ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. La jeune épouse se leva et parti vers la bibliothèque où se trouvait l'ouvrage dont elle avait besoin. Malgré son précédent échec à apprendre l'occlumencie, elle retenterait d'apprendre cette branche de la magie de l'esprit.

Stevens, toujours assit dans son fauteuil, essayait quant à lui de mettre le doigt sur un détail qui le titillait. Le lynx du spectre avait quelque chose qui … clochait.

Et il comptait bien trouver quoi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose fut conduite jusqu'au bureau directorial. Une fois dans le bureau, elle resta debout face à ses deux professeurs qui s'assirent. Les deux hommes la regardèrent quelques secondes avant que son directeur de maison n'ouvre la bouche.

-Mademoiselle Weinberg, j'aimerais avoir quelques explications.

-A quels sujet ? demanda-t-elle sans effronterie. Cependant, ce n'était sans doute pas la réponse attendue.

-Quel sujet ? Vous vous fichez de nous ? demanda le professeur de Runes, sur un ton on ne peut plus calme.

-Non. Je vois deux sujets possibles. D'où ma question.

Son professeur lui fit signe de continuer, ce qu'elle fit.

-Concernant mon hum… retard, je reconnais mon tort. J'étais partie faire un tour pour me reposer et réfléchir. J'ai toujours aimé le calme et me promener m'aide à laisser mes pensées décanter. Ce faisant, j'ai perdu la notion du temps.

-Soit. Mais vous avez enfreint le règlement en étant en dehors de votre salle commune après le couvre-feu. Vous serez donc puni pour cela. Votre second sujet ? Je n'en voie qu'un seul pour ma part. Monsieur le Directeur et moi-même tenions à vous félicitez pour votre sélection au Tournois des Trois Sorciers et vous donner plus d'information mais …

-Je crains ne pas vouloir participer, professeurs.

-PARDON ?

C'était Greenspich qui venait de dire cela. Il était devenu tout rouge et avait littéralement bondi de son fauteuil.

-J'ai dit, je crains ne pas vouloir participer, professeurs.

-Weinberg ! la gronda Septimus.

-Je ne me suis jamais portée volontaire pour participer à ce tournoi.

Un silence accueillit cette déclaration. Les deux professeurs ne savaient visiblement pas quoi faire. Ceci n'avait même pas été envisagé.

-Vous n'avez pas mis votre nom dans la coupe Rose ? demanda l'ancien Poufsouffle, passant au tutoiement.

-Non, professeur. Ce genre de compétition ne m'intéresse pas. Et avant que vous ne me le rappeliez, je sais que je suis désormais contrainte, contre ma volonté, de participer.

Regardant Greenspich directement dans les yeux : puis-je avoir ce morceau de parchemin, monsieur le Directeur ?

Il lui tendit ledit parchemin qu'elle examina avec le plus grand soin. Les deux hommes ne comprirent pas ce qu'elle faisait. Elle retourna le morceau dans tous les sens pendant quelques minutes, regardant de près la texture, puis l'écriture. Enfin, elle reposa le parchemin sur le bureau.

-Auriez-vous une idée de la personne qui aurait fait cela ?

-Non, monsieur le Directeur. Si vous m'aviez demandé avant ce soir, je vous aurais répondu que je n'ai personne qui me déteste ou qui souhaiterait me piéger dans cette école. Mais visiblement, je me suis fourvoyée.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent. Voilà une situation désagréable. Aucun des partis n'aurait ce qu'il l'intéressait. La jeune femme ne recherchait pas ce genre d'action. Cela allait la mettre sous le feu des projecteurs, sa photo serait dans les journaux, son nom scandé. Adieu l'anonymat. Elle ne voulait en aucune manière vivre ce que son ancêtre avait vécu. Sa liberté de mouvement allait être fortement restreinte. Il fallait qu'elle agisse immédiatement. Lorsque les deux professeurs lui dirent qu'ils lui reparleraient le lendemain matin pour décider de la suite des évènements, Rose acquiesçât et sortit. Mais au lieu de prendre la direction de son dortoir, elle alla directement à la volière et envoya un hibou à son consulat pour s'assurer qu'aucune photo d'elle ne soit publiée d'aucune manière. Seul son nom serait connu du public. Ca, elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher. Si sa tête demeurait inconnue du grand public, alors la casse serait limitée. Mais cela, elle ne pourrait pas l'obtenir seule et sans soutien officiel. Il fallait que ce soit fait par la voie de la hiérarchie. C'était le moment où jamais d'utiliser sa « nouvelle » nationalité. Elle se félicita intérieurement d'avoir tenu à faire cette démarche. Au cas où, elle envoya également un hibou aux principaux journaux pour les informer qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avoir sa photo publiée et qu'il recevrait très prochainement des consignes allant dans ce sens venant des plus hautes autorités. Cela devrait les tenir pour quelques heures au moins.

Puis Rose se rendit dans son dortoir, réfléchissant à qui avait pu mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Et si extérieurement, elle apparaissait sereine et calme à l'intérieur un véritable volcan était en irruption. Tout son plan allait être mis en sursis, sa liberté restreinte, l'attention de toute l'école sur elle. Elle ne craignait pas les épreuves elles-mêmes. Elle avait déjà assez vu et vécu pour savoir comment réagir à la plupart des situations.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans sa salle commune, cependant, elle fut prise totalement de court par ce qui l'attendait. Une véritable fête était organisée et sa venue fut accueillit par des cris enthousiastes. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Rose fut happée par la foule de poufsouffles en folie.

Dans le bureau directorial, les deux hommes réfléchissaient. Un champion sans motivation, c'était un champion battu d'avance. Et cela, Greenspich le refusait. Poudlard devait gagner ce Tournoi, organisé pour les mille cinq cents ans de l'école. Quelles concessions pouvait-il accorder à la jeune femme qui la motiverait ?

oOoOoOoOoOo

Se rendant au Ministère ce dimanche après-midi, Stevens Squarish ne rencontra quasiment personne. Il se dirigea directement vers les archives de son département. Il passa devant la secrétaire qui se leva quand elle reconnut qui était son visiteur dominical.

Passant devant les différents rayonnages, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Affaire Heather-Potter. Il fit tourner la roue qui permettait d'écarter les différentes allées et marcha à la recherche du dossier Philippe Heather. Enfin il le trouva. Très épais, il le prit sous son bras et se dirigea vers la salle de consultation. Il ouvrit la porte, s'assit au bureau et allait défaire les attaches du premier document lorsque son regard fut attiré un miroir placé en face de lui. Se retournant, l'auror avisa la peinture qu'il avait vue dans la glace. Il se rappela aussitôt ce qui s'était passé il y a deux jours lorsqu'il avait décroché la peinture placée dans son bureau. Ne pouvant sortir les fichiers des archives, l'auror sorti sa baguette et marmonna plusieurs secondes durant un charme qui figea l'image que percevrait la caméra.

Alors, il ouvrit pour de bon dans le dossier. Ce qu'il trouva dedans le plongea dans une intense réflexion.

Philippe Heather, né le 26 janvier 2475 de parents moldus, avait fait une scolarité exemplaire à Poudlard et avait été préfet de la maison Serdaigle. Il préféra refuser le poste de préfet en chef pour étudier. Il passa ses ASPICS et fini major de la promotion 2483. De famille modeste et sans attache dans le monde des sorciers, le jeune homme réussit néanmoins à décrocher une des rares bourses pour étudier la médicomagie. Après huit années d'étude, il publia en 2491 le fruit de ses recherches sur l'utilisation de techniques de pointes moldues appliquées sur des êtres magiques, leurs effets, les risques et ouvrait avec son ouvrage une véritable autoroute sur laquelle les progrès en médecine auraient du être formidable. Mais à la publication de son travail, il rencontra une opposition forcenée d'une partie influente de la population et surtout de la part des puristes. Son mariage avec l'héritière Potter à la fin de l'année 2492 fut vu par certains comme une tentative de faire accepter ses idées en s'assurant le soutient d'une famille des plus influentes du monde sorcier. Cependant, ce ne fut jamais que rumeurs infondées.

En 2495 naissait Samia Heather, héritière directe de la famille Potter. Pendant plusieurs années, il continua ses recherches sur la médecine moldue et son utilisation dans le monde de la magie parallèlement à son travail à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste. Pour ne mettre en jeu sa carrière, il ne proposait des soins mêlant connaissances moldues et sorcières qu'aux clients que ça intéressait malgré des succès indéniables, il ne put grimper autant que ce qu'il aurait du dans la hiérarchie. Mais le soir du 24 avril 2502, sa carrière prit un tournant lorsqu'appelé d'urgence au manoir du Ministre de la Magie de l'époque, il réanime et sauve la femme du Ministre ainsi que leur bébé après un accouchement qui avait mal tourné. Cela fut le début d'une période où ses travaux furent reconnus à leur juste mérite et où Philippe Heather pu enfin accéder aux postes qui lui avaient été refusés jusqu'à ce moment.

Mais en août 2506 tout dérape avec le carnage de Saint-Mangouste. Le seul témoin ayant survécu témoigne lorsqu'il sort du coma après plusieurs jours. Il assure que c'est le Philippe Heather qui a commis le carnage. Arrêté le 22 août au matin lorsqu'il arrive à son lieu de travail, le médecin nie tout en bloc. Les potions de Véritassérum n'y font rien. Les aurors supposent que son occlumencie est à un niveau tel qu'il a altéré ses propres souvenirs pour ne pas avouer. Mais lorsqu'on lui présente des photos des victimes, il reconnaît un jeune garçon retrouvé éventré et avoue l'avoir hébergé une nuit lors d'une attaque survenue quelque jours plus tôt, l'enfant ayant été blessés. Cependant, il nie toujours avoir commis quoique ce soit. Un jeune auror connu pour …

Ici, quelques mots avaient été effacés. Le regard de Stevens accrocha ce qui suivit avidement :

… l'auror Strior décida, contre l'avis des autres personnes présentes, d'utiliser une ruse. Il informa le suspect que sa femme et sa fille étaient dans la pièce à côté et que s'il n'avouait pas, elles seraient accusées et condamnées à perpétuée à la prison d'Azkaban. Il lui propose un marché, sa liberté et celle de sa famille s'il dénonçait ses complices. Rendu fou par l'obstination de l'homme à nier une quelconque participation au crime, l'auror le soumet au doloris pendant plus d'une minute devant des collègues qui ne savent pas comment réagir avant de lancer le sort legimens sur l'homme. Affaibli par la longue minute de torture, les défenses mentales de l'homme lachent et Strior ressort de son voyage dans les pensées de Philippe Heather surexcité. Il révèle que la femme et la fille de Philippe ainsi que tous les descendants Potter sont les derniers représentants du peuple des Elémentaires, supposé éteint depuis le milieu du troisième siècle après J-C. Plusieurs missions sont alors montées en urgence pour arrêter ces personnes appartenant à une partie très influente du monde sorcier et pouvant présenter un risque majeur pour la sécurité du monde magique. Les interpellés sont arrêtés sans sommation chez eux ou à leur domicile et passés inconscient au travers du voile sans procès, sur ordre du Ministre de la Magie avec l'accord du Ministre de la Magie.

Cependant, l'équipe d'élite qui doit interpeller Julia Heather, la femme de Philippe et Capitaine des Aurors avec sa fille est retardée par la résistance que la femme oppose. Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que tous les autres membres de la famille Potter ont été arrêtés et exécutés, l'équipe d'élite s'apprête enfin à stupéfixer les deux dernières Elémentaires. Pour une raison demeurée incomprise, malgré les énormes moyens mis en place pour éviter toute présence de flamme dans les environs, Julia Heather arrive à produire une étincelle. La femme défendit alors jusqu'à son dernier souffle sa fille qui put s'enfuir. Julia fut finalement abattue après avoir tué quatre-vingts quatre aurors et une vingtaine de gobelins, restés en arrière durant la plus grande partie de l'affrontement, alors qu'elle avait été blessée par une flèche gobeline et qu'elle n'avait pas de baguette. Les témoins racontent qu'elle porta pendant presque tout l'affrontement une armure qui résista à de nombreux sorts mais dont on ne retrouva pas trace.

La fille, Samia Heahter, fut activement recherchée. Lorsque Philippe Heather fut emmené à Azkaban, la jeune fille réapparue.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durant la nuit, Rose ne cessa quasiment pas de réfléchir. Elle comptait bien trouver la personne qui avait mit son nom dans la Coupe. Elle avait une petite idée mais voulait en être sûr avant d'agir. Elle décida donc de laisser passer une semaine avant d'agir, le temps que le coupable se croit oublié. Elle ne voyait que deux personnes assez stupides pour mettre son nom dans la Coupe. Hugo Uberhow et Marcus Strand. Le jeune poufsouffle avait-il été assez stupide pour ne pas prêter attention à sa mise en garde. Car si c'était lui, elle ne s'encombrerait pas d'une baguette pour mettre sa menace à exécution. Mais c'était peu vraisemblable. Elle penchait plus pour le serpentard. Dans ce cas aussi, elle mettre à exécution la menace qu'elle avait proféré la nuit où ils avaient pensé pouvoir l'attaquer.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle allait attendre quelques jours, le temps que ses camarades oublient un peu toute cette histoire. Mon dieu, elle n'allait plus avoir la paix. Parfois elle regrettait de ne pas avoir choisi la maison de Salazar Serpentard. Là au moins, on lui aurait foutu la paix, de gré ou de force. Avec les Poufsouffle … allez le leur faire comprendre que vous voulez être un petit seule de temps en temps.

Rose se rendit dès l'ouverture de la Grande Salle pour petit déjeuner. Elle espérait ainsi éviter la plupart des élèves. Mais elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : elle n'éviterait pas toute l'école. Les murmures cessèrent lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle et elle fut applaudit par les cinq élèves déjà présents. La jeune femme leur adressa un sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir.  
Aussitôt, un hibou moyen duc vint se poser devant elle, portant une lettre arborant le sceau du consulat. Rose ne fit ni une ni deux et déchira l'enveloppe. A la lecture, son visage se détendit. Aucune photo d'elle ne serait admise quiconque publierait une photo d'elle serait poursuivi par la justice de son pays. Les responsables de journaux ne prendraient pas ce risque.

Rose mangea rapidement avant de se rendre dans sa chambre et d'y saisir une tenue de sport. Elle serait peut-être amenée à utiliser ses capacités physiques au cours des épreuves. Autant exhiber une partie de ses entrainement, ça lui éviterait des questions gênante. Elle vérifierait au retour quelles furent les épreuves des tournois précédents.

Au moment de sortir de sa salle commune – il n'était encore que huit heures et on était dimanche matin, donc peu d'élèves la croisèrent – Rose eut une surprise. Elle venait juste de sortir du portrait et avait fait deux pas lorsqu'elle perçut le bruit d'une respiration derrière elle, à sa gauche.

Son instinct prit le dessus. Le même qui lui avait sauvé la vie deux ans auparavant dans les montagnes de Kazanlâk, dans le sud des Balkans. Elle pivota instantanément sur sa droite, un sort rouge carmin était à la pointe de sa baguette et sa main gauche brillant étrangement d'une lueur argenté lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne devant elle : le professeur Septimus. La lumière contenue dans sa main gauche s'éteignit aussitôt tandis qu'elle réabsorba la magie de son sort – que d'aucun aurait considéré comme potentiellement dangereux. Cependant, elle n'avait pas été assez rapide pour empêcher l'homme de remarquer l'aura lumineuse à sa main gauche. Il fixa quelques secondes durant le membre avant de regarder Rose dans les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Weinberg, je venais simplement vous avertir que le Directeur vous attends dans son bureau.

Puis regardant de nouveau la main de son élève.

-Admirables réflexes. Puis-je savoir si c'était volontaire? demanda-t-il.

Inutile de demander de quoi il parlait.

Rose hésita – chose assez rare. Que devait-elle lui dire ?

-Quelle réponse préfèreriez-vous ?

L'homme savait reconnaître de la magie sans baguette quand il en voyait, étant une des rares personnes qui en connaissait les principes et savait également l'utiliser un petit peu.  
Le professeur Septimus sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

-Je crains n'aimez ni l'une, ni l'autre. Une sorcière de votre niveau qui ne maitriserait pas ses talents est d'un grand danger pour elle-même et les autres. Mais ce qu'impliquerait une telle maîtrise serait … source de questionnement.

Rose réfléchit rapidement. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment d'avoir un malentendu.

-Il s'agit de connaissances propres à la maison Weinberg professeur. Je ne maîtrise que peu de sorts de cette manière. J'ai acquis les bases de cette branche de la magie au travers du livre de ma famille. C'est tout.

Ce demi mensonge ne sembla pas convenir totalement à l'homme. Néanmoins, il n'ajouta rien. Mais à l'intérieur de sa tête, c'était l'ébullition. Derrière lui, Rose se traitait de tous les noms d'avoir eu une réaction aussi stupide dans une école. Une école, merde ! Pas une forêt pommée des Carpates !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Stevens Squarish réfléchissait en même temps qu'il courait dans la campagne environnante en cette fin de journée. Ses recherches dans le registre des animagi n'avaient rien donné. Ce qui était logique. Le spectre n'aurait pas pu traverser les barrières sinon. Et l'homme n'était pas nigaud au point de lui montrer sa forme déclarée d'animagus qui l'aurait identifié. Restait à savoir comment il avait fait et quelle technique lui avait permis de se transformer en lynx. Vu la grâce et l'habileté avec laquelle l'animal évoluait, l'homme avait du passer plusieurs jours sous cette forme pour s'imprégner de sa manière d'évoluer.

Le dossier était assez complexe. Avant toute chose, Philippe Heather était retenu sans motif valable à la prison d'Azkaban. Sa culpabilité demeurait non prouvée. Après qu'on ait retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa fille, il avait simplement été oublié dans sa geôle.

Sa fille. Si son corps n'avait pas été retrouvé quelques jours plus tard, Stevens aurait suivi cette piste, celle de la vengeance d'un enfant qui a vu toute sa famille arrêtée puis tuée. Sa conscience lui soufflait « assassinée ». Mais les Elémentaires représentaient un réel danger pour la société, n'est-ce pas ? Sans quoi, jamais ils n'auraient été persécutés ? Non ?

Toutes ces interrogations le hantaient. Sa conscience le disputait à la doxa.

Stevens se remémora le témoignage qu'avait donné Strior. L'auror n'avait ressenti aucune peine à voir les souvenirs du défunt Capitaine des Aurors.

_Strior n'était pas monté dans la barque amenant le prisonnier à la prison. Il regardait le bateau s'éloigner de la côte lorsqu'un des aurors du bateau lui montra du doigt la falaise. Son regard suivit le trajet du doigt et accrocha la silhouette d'une petite fille dont les cheveux noirs volaient au vent et qui était en équilibre au dessus du vide._

_Toutes les habitations des membres de la famille Potter avaient été fouillées en vain, pas la moindre trace de la jeune femme. La dernière solution qui restait était le manoir Potter. Toutes les tentatives d'entrer dans le manoir s'étaient malheureusement révélés infructueuses jusqu'à ce que les gobelins arrivent. Mais même après avoir détruit les barrières – ce qui avait prit du temps et beaucoup d'argent - ils n'avaient pas pu mettre la main sur la petite fille. Seuls les elfes qui étaient venu dans les maisons des autres membres de la famille avaient été tués grâces aux sorts mis en place exprès. _

_Aussi, lorsqu'il vit la gamine, Strior compris qu'il tenait son avancement s'il la neutralisait. _

_L'homme courut pour monter la falaise et arriva derrière la petite fille qui regardait la barque contenant son père s'éloigner doucement mais implacablement d'elle vers la forteresse noire où les lames marines venaient mourir. Les cheveux de la gamine fouettaient son visage. Strior s'approcha silencieusement d'elle. Mais pas assez._

_La fillette se retourna. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'était dit, pour se convaincre de tuer la petite fille sans hésitation, son regard vert émeraude rempli d'une retentissante douleur sourde le bouleversa. Elle le regarda, lui avec sa baguette levée, lui barrant le passage. La résignation se lisait sur son visage marqué par les larmes. Son âme grisée semblait lui poser la question à laquelle elle n'entrapercevait pas l'ombre d'une réponse : pourquoi ? pourquoi avoir tué soa maman ? pourquoi emprisonner son papa ? pourquoi avoir tué sa grand-mère et tous les autres membres de sa famille ?_

_Strior eut un instant de faiblesse. _

_-Je ne peux pas._

_Ce n'était pas lui qui avait parlé. C'était la gamine. Elle continua, suivant sa pensée qu'elle seule connaissait._

_-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire. Si vous me tuez, maman sera morte en vain. Ses yeux semblaient s'être incrustés dans les siens et il n'arrivait pas à enlever son regard du sien. Alors il commença l'incantation du soritlège de mort, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas la stupéfixer pour l'amener au Ministère. Ce serait trop dangereux._

_-Avada Ke…_

_Strior ne finit pas son sort. La gamine avait sortie une baguette de sa manche et venait de faire sauter la sienne de sa main. L'auror la regarda, soufflé. _

_-Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, répéta-t-elle comme un mantra. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire.  
Puis, se retournant vers la forteresse d'Azkaban, la petite fille entama une incantation qu'elle n'aurait jamais du prononcé à un si jeune âge._

_-Je jure de venir te délivrer ! et de ne pas laisser le sacrifice de maman être vain._

_Strior ressenti un frisson lorsque la Magie répondit à son serment et que le bruit d'une bulle qui éclate vint cimenter la promesse. Se reprenant, il sorti doucement de sa poche sa seconde baguette et la pointa vers la gamine qui lui tournait le dos. Il envoya un rapide sort qui la pétrifia. Samia tomba en arrière, sur le sol dur de la falaise._

_Sentant le soulagement le gagné, Strior baissa sa baguette et s'approcha. _

_Mais à deux pas d'elle, une barrière invisible l'empêcha d'avancer plus. Strior leva sa baguette. Mais une voix féminine dans son dos le retint._

_-Arrête homme !_

_L'auror se retourna rapidement, baguette levée, pointée sur la femme rousse qu'il avait en face de lui. Elle était habillée d'une robe sans aucune décoration, blanche immaculée, presque éblouissante. Malheureusement son visage apparaissait flou dans le souvenir, comme si l'esprit du témoin avait été modifié. Seuls les yeux n'avaient pas été altérés.  
Si elle avait l'allure et la grâce d'une femme d'une beauté éblouissante, rien d'autre dans son apparence ne venait tromper l'œil : elle était une guerrière. Une hache bicéphale légère mais finement ouvragée, accrochée par une ceinture à sa hanche rendait plus fort encore le contraste entre sa féminité et sa dangerosité. Une seule idée vint à son esprit lorsqu'il la jaugea de son regard, ses yeux rencontrant ses prunelles noires obsidiennes qui semblaient absorber la lumière et s'en nourrir : louve. Cette femme était une louve prête à mourir pour protéger les siens. Mais pas sans combat. Pas sans faire couler le sang. Son sang à lui._

_Strior hésita. Il se trouvait en position de faiblesse. Certes, un petit peu en hauteur, mais il était à moins de deux mètres de la falaise. Tout faux pas signerait son arrête de mort. Prenant rapidement une décision, il pointa sa baguette vers la tête de la gamine, à ses pieds._

_-Un pas et elle meurt !_

_Sa phrase n'était pas finie qu'il sentit sa baguette arrachée de sa main. Un grand corbeau passa devant son regard, l'objet magique dans son bec et alla se poser sur l'épaule de la femme rousse le contraste entre le noir de son plumage et l'immaculé de sa robe faisait presque mal aux yeux._

_-Tu n'es pas en mesure d'ordonner, homme. Elle attrapa la baguette que tenait l'oiseau et murmura un sort qui vint heurter Strior. Ses yeux se firent vitreux et lointains avant de se refocaliser.  
-Maintenant disparaît avant que je ne te tue._

_L'auror ne se fit pas dire deux fois. Passant à droite de la femme dont le visage était toujours flou, sans doute du au sort qu'elle lui avait envoyé avec sa propre baguette, Strior se retrouva derrière elle. Elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'attention. Se dirigeant vers la fillette, elle se baissa et la prit sans effort dans ses bras, faisant tomber la baguette à terre. _

_Strior s'humecta les lèvres. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu._

_-N'y pense même pas, homme. Tu n'aurais pas fait deux pas que ta tête roulerait déjà à terre._

_Le ton sur lequel était proféré la menace ne laissait aucune place au doute. Déjà, il la vit porter sa main au manche d'ivoire de sa hache tandis qu'elle portait l'enfant d'un seul bras. Le calcul était simple. Il reculait ou mourrait._

Il recula.

_Le corbeau s'envola de l'épaule de la guerrière et fondit sur lui. Strior tenta de se protéger le visage mais ne put empêcher une serre de l'oiseau de venir entailler son bras. Lorsque Strior abaissa ses bras ensanglantés de devant son visage, il n'y avait plus ni oiseau, ni femme, ni fillette._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rose se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque à grandes enjambées. Enervée. Toute la matinée n'avait été que félicitations et garçons collant venant lui serrer la main ou tenter de la serrer dans leur bras pour lui apporter son soutien. Et bien sûr, lui demander pourquoi elle n'était pas là la veille au soir et où elle était. Bref, elle n'en pouvait plus. Le prochain qui l'arrêterait finirait vraisemblablement à l'hôpital. Ou entre quatre planches avec son nom inscrit dessus.

Rose s'engagea dans un couloir fréquenté.  
Certes, elle avait obtenu du Directeur une chambre individuelle comme au début de l'année – elle avait redemandée la même – ainsi qu'un accès illimité à la réserve de la bibliothèque. De plus, elle n'avait plus à se soucier du couvre-feu. En revanche, elle avait une retenue avec le professeur de Runes pour son retard et son absence.

Une main vint se poser sur son épaule.

Ce fut la goutte en trop. La saisissant, elle s'enroula autour du dit bras avant de faire passer son propriétaire au dessus d'elle, sur son dos.

Marc Sinclair se retrouva face contre pierre, les bras en ciseau dans le dos et un genou sur la nuque sans vraiment comprendre comment. Tous les élèves se figèrent pour assister à la scène insolite. Voir Rose s'énerver était … intéressant.

-Je ne le dirai qu'une seule fois. Je veux qu'on me foute la paix. Suis-je claire ?

Le jeune homme bougea sa tête d'une fraction de centimètre après s'être rendu compte que sa position l'empêchait de respirer, et donc de parler. Se faisant, il ne put empêcher son cou d'émettre un son inquiétant. Rose relâcha sa prise et se releva. Elle avait fait deux pas lorsqu'elle entendit dans son dos :

-Weinberg, dix points pour violence sur un préfet.

Elle s'arrêta net. L'envie de lui montrer ce qu'était « être violent » la prit. Mais ce n'était pas une solution. Il y avait déjà assez de casse comme ça, entre le tournoi et son directeur de maison qui la surveillerait de plus près à présent qu'il savait qu'elle avait des notions de magies sans baguette. Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'elle passe le voir pour mettre ça au clair avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-Dix points en plus ? C'est quand tu veux pour une autre démo.

Sans se retourner, Rose reprit son chemin vers la bibliothèque, manquant au passage le visage déconfit de Marc et de d'autres élèves.

Arrivée dans le repère de madame Cipen, la bibliothécaire, Rose apprécia la différence de niveau sonore. Avoir un lynx pour Kà était formidable. Mais cela entrainait des modification au niveau de ses sens : son ouï et sa vue était beaucoup plus fin. La raison pour laquelle elle portait des lunettes n'avait rien à voir avec une mauvaise vue. Au contraire. C'est parce qu'ayant vécut des années en aveugle, des caches sur ses yeux pour protéger ses sœurs, et que son Kà ayant une très bonne vision nocturne, elle devait protéger ses yeux contre la lumière du jour trop intense pour elle.

Rose trouva sur une étagère l'Histoire de Poudlard. Elle le prit et se mit à la recherche d'une place libre. Mais où qu'elle aille, les tables avaient au moins une personne qui lui faisait de grands gestes pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir à ses côtés. Rose préféra décliner à chaque fois, retenant une moue de dedain. Se dirigeant vers un coin peu fréquenté de la bibliothèque, celui d'arithmancie, le jeune femme fut déçue de voir que là aussi, quelqu'un était attablé à l'unique table.  
Cependant, lorsqu'elle reconnu Stanley Lancer, un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage. Rose s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme. Celui-ci la regarda deux secondes, la surprise remplaçant l'étonnement, puis il baissa sa tête et se remit à travailler sur son TPR de potion.

Rose ouvrit son livre au chapitre consacré au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Et se mit à lire.

Une heure plus tard, Rose avait conclut de sa lecture à quelle genre d'épreuves elle serait confrontée : la première servait habituellement à exhiber le courage des champions. La deuxième son habileté. Et la troisième était généralement une course avec obstacle qui laissait à chacun des champions une chance presque égale, si ce n'est les quelques secondes supplémentaires qu'avaient les deux premiers champions, selon leur nombre total de points.

Rose referma son livre et regarda les travaux de son voisin.

_ Perdre son calme est sans doute la moins bonne solution pour Rose.  
_

_Le chapitre neuf, déjà bien entamé, sera assez long et s'intitule: Vérités, mensonges, le tout est de savoir bien jongler._


End file.
